Le Prince de Sang Mêlé : Partie I
by Nausicaa Leukolenos
Summary: ou la Véritable Histoire de Severus Rogue. Une préquelle fidèle à la saga de J.K. Rowling qui lève le voile sur le mystérieux personnage de Rogue. Cette première partie débute à l'entrée de Rogue à Poudlard et va jusqu'au début du Tome 1.
1. RÉPARTITIONS

- GRYFFONDOR !

Lily Evans se leva doucement du petit tabouret et ôta le chapeau élimé qui masquait à demi son visage afin de le rendre au professeur McGonagall. Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Severus Rogue dans la file d'élèves attendant leur tour pour la répartition. D'un geste embarrassé, elle ramena ses longs cheveux roux derrière ses oreilles et se dirigea en hâte vers la table des Gryffondor sous leurs applaudissements. Elle répondit avec courtoisie à l'accueil de ses nouveaux camarades mais sa mine s'assombrit lorsqu'un élève aux cheveux noirs l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés. Elle venait de reconnaître le garçon que Severus et elle avaient rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express, quelques heures auparavant. Lui et son copain à lunettes les avaient alors raillé avec une telle méchanceté qu'elle préféra lui tourner le dos froidement en s'asseyant à table.

La Cérémonie de Répartition suivit son cours, plongeant la salle dans une succession de silences et d'ovations à mesure que les nouveaux élèves se succédaient sur le minuscule tabouret. L'attention de Lily se porta ensuite derrière la scène, en direction de la Grande Table des professeurs. La silhouette imposante du directeur de l'école, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier aux tons chatoyants, trônait au milieu des autres sorciers dans un large fauteuil doré.

Lily avait fait la connaissance du professeur Dumbledore huit mois plus tôt lorsque celui-ci était venu chez elle, en personne, révéler à ses parents « qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle avait été admise dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ». Elle n'avait pas oublié ce regard bleu empli de bienveillance derrière ces fines lunettes en demi-lune, ni même l'indescriptible sensation de confiance qu'elle avait ressenti quand le vieil homme leur avait annoncé la nouvelle. Elle s'était alors bien gardée d'avouer au professeur Dumbledore, comme à ses parents d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait été mise au courant de sa condition de sorcière depuis plus d'un an déjà.

C'est Severus qui lui avait tout révélé depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, dans le square de leur quartier moldu. Lily n'oublierait jamais le choc qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsque le jeune garçon lui avait déclaré de but en blanc qu'elle était une sorcière ! Ils étaient devenus de bons amis par la suite et avaient passé de longues heures ensemble, à l'abri des indiscrets, à discuter du monde magique.  
Littéralement captivée par les descriptions tantôt merveilleuses ou incongrues, parfois effrayantes de Severus, Lily l'avait assailli de mille questions... Souvent, elle en arrivait à se demander si tout cela était bien vrai et elle s'efforçait de reprendre le cours de sa vie normale, la tête pleine d'images floues en s'efforçant de croire qu'elles deviendraient nettes un jour...

Les applaudissements des élèves enthousiastes ramenèrent Lily dans la Grande Salle. Elle cligna des yeux et tendit le cou pour essayer de distinguer Severus parmi les jeunes sorciers qui attendaient encore d'être répartis. Et elle n'eut aucun mal à le repérer : il dépassait d'une bonne tête la plupart des autres élèves. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs toujours trouvé bien trop grand et bien trop maigre pour un garçon de son âge. De dos, ses longs cheveux tombaient comme un lourd rideau noir sur sa robe de sorcier. Pour une fois qu'il portait des vêtements à sa taille...

_- Je serai chez Serpentard, aucun doute là-dessus. Tu ferais mieux d'y être toi aussi !_

Les intonations graves de la voix de Severus résonnaient dans la mémoire de Lily. Combien de fois lui avait-il répété ces mots ? Lily avait toujours pris la remarque à la légère, comme une sorte de rengaine taquine, mais elle lui parut d'un seul coup terriblement concrète et dénuée de toute facétie. Et à bien y réfléchir, Severus n'avait jamais vraiment fait montre de plaisanterie, ou du moins jamais volontairement.

Le jeune sorcier avait toujours été convaincu d'être envoyé chez les Serpentard. Allaient-ils ainsi être séparés dès leur entrée à Poudlard alors qu'ils avaient impatiemment attendu ce moment des mois durant ? Lily avait questionné Severus sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables concernant l'école mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas bien compris comment fonctionnait le Choixpeau magique finalement ? Elle aurait préféré être dans la même maison que Severus, le seul élève qu'elle connaissait, et réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envisagé ce cas de figure...

Ses appréhensions continuèrent de grandir au fur et à mesure que le nombre d'élèves diminuait dans la file d'attente ; lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit : et si Severus s'était mépris en pensant se retrouver chez les Serpentard ? Après tout, le sort pouvait très bien en décider autrement, pour lui aussi... Cette pensée lui mit un peu de baume au cœur et elle salua poliment l'élève qui venait de prendre place à côté d'elle - un garçon aux cheveux châtains et à la mine étrangement fatiguée qui semblait lui aussi fort remué par les évènements.  
Plusieurs élèves vinrent encore rejoindre la table des Gryffondor et, à la grande déception de Lily, l'autre garçon du train en fit parti. Celui-ci vint s'intercaler sans gêne entre deux filles afin de se retrouver face à son compère et tous deux se tapèrent chaleureusement dans la main par-dessus de la table.

Puis vint le tour de Severus. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall l'appela à voix haute, le poids dans le ventre de Lily réapparut à nouveau comme il était venu quelques minutes plus tôt lorsque son propre nom avait été prononcé. Elle se garda bien de tourner la tête en direction de ses deux voisins de table qui s'efforçaient, sans véritablement s'en donner les moyens, de retenir un fou-rire et se contenta de souffler dédaigneusement en entendant échapper le surnom « Servilus ».

- Tu le connais ? murmura le garçon aux cheveux châtains assis à sa droite.

Lily répondit simplement par un petit signe de tête affirmatif sans quitter la scène des yeux. Severus avait pris place en silence sur le tabouret et posait à présent le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Son visage paraissait encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et ses yeux noirs fixaient le sol d'un air résigné.

- SERPENTARD !

Avec un pincement au cœur, Lily regarda Severus se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la table des Serpentard, de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, loin d'elle, sous les ovations de ses nouveaux camarades.  
Un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond si intense qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être blancs, se leva pour l'accueillir et l'invita à s'assoir avec une légère tape dans le dos. Le regard noir de Severus croisa alors rapidement le sien. Lily était habituée à voir son ami dissimuler le fond de ses pensées mais l'impression qu'elle eut cette fois-ci était différente. Elle n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'elle y vit dans ses yeux à cet instant précis, peut-être de la déception, de l'inquiétude ou pire encore, de la contrariété. L'angoisse la gagna à nouveau. Au delà de l'appréhension d'avoir à affronter seule cette rentrée, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait être la cause de leur séparation. C'était la seconde fois aujourd'hui qu'elle éprouvait ce sentiment de culpabilité...

La Cérémonie de Répartition toucha à sa fin et le repas débuta sous les éclats d'étonnement des nouveaux élèves lorsque les tables se chargèrent par magie de mets aussi nombreux qu'appétissants. Après s'être copieusement servi et avoir calmé son appétit, chacun commença à faire timidement connaissance. Mais Lily demeura silencieuse, pensive, observant ses nouveaux camarades avec réserve.

- Dommage pour ton ami, finit par lancer le garçon à sa droite.

- Oui, répondit timidement Lily en s'efforçant de paraître la plus dégagée possible. Pour tout te dire, mes parents sont moldus et tout ça - elle balaya vaguement la pièce du regard - est complètement nouveau pour moi. La seule personne que je connaisse ici a été envoyée dans une autre maison, dit-elle en faisant un signe vers la table des Serpentard, alors je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour me fondre au décor...

Le garçon lui sourit gentiment avant de répondre sur un ton amusé :

- Oh, moi non plus je ne connais personne ici et si ça peut te rassurer, pour ton ami, tu le verras quand même. Il n'est pas interdit aux élèves de maisons différentes de se parler ! Et puis tu sais, certains de nos cours sont donnés en commun.

Lily se sentit autant soulagée par la nouvelle que par cette rencontre. Son voisin lui paraissait fort aimable et elle lui répondit en plaisantant à son tour :

- Hum... Tu m'as l'air d'en savoir quand même un peu plus que moi on dirait !

- Pas tant que ça à vrai dire ! Ou alors si peu que ça ne m'empêche pas de m'en faire, tout comme toi.

Lily lui rendit son sourire.

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans.

- Remus Lupin, répondit simplement le garçon avant de mordre généreusement dans une cuisse de poulet rôti.

L'inquiétude de Lily finit par s'estomper sensiblement au fur et à mesure du repas. Le discours du professeur Dumbledore, dans lequel il était question d'amitié, d'entraide et de loyauté résonna à ses oreilles avec ravissement et Lily y trouva une nouvelle vague de réconfort. Elle fit aussi la connaissance des autres Gryffondor et fut heureuse de s'apercevoir que nombre d'entre eux étaient également issus de familles moldues. Il y avait même parmi eux une fille qui n'avait eu connaissance de son état de sorcière que quelques jours plus tôt. Elle apprit enfin que les deux garçons du train se nommaient Sirius Black et James Potter. Ces deux-là passèrent le plus clair de la soirée à rire bruyamment et à focaliser l'attention de la tablée sur eux. Un garçon joufflu, deux places plus loin, buvait littéralement leurs paroles. Lily les trouva avant tout puériles et empreintes de vanité.

À plusieurs reprises, elle jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la salle, entre les rangées d'élèves, pour tenter de voir comment les choses se déroulaient pour Severus. Il paraissait concentré sur ce qui se passait autour de lui, se contentant d'observer les autres Serpentard sans beaucoup prendre part aux conversations ni vraiment toucher à son repas. Les yeux noirs et les yeux verts ne se croisèrent plus de la soirée.  
Sitôt le repas terminé et les tables débarrassées des derniers vestiges de desserts, les élèves de chaque maison furent regroupés entre eux afin de rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives. Lily aurait voulu aller parler à Severus mais elle eut à peine le temps de le voir quitter la salle avec les autres Serpentard sous la houlette du grand garçon blond

- Les nouveaux ! Écoutez-moi ! A ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis Lucius Malefoy, votre préfet. Je vais vous expliquer tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur notre prestigieuse maison. Venez, suivez-moi !


	2. SOUTIENS

Les premiers jours à Poudlard ne furent pas aussi difficiles que Lily avait pu l'imaginer. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour se familiariser avec les lieux et plus largement avec le monde magique. Les longues explications de Severus sur les us et coutumes des sorciers s'avérèrent très utiles même si la réalité lui apportait chaque jour son lot d'étonnements.  
Les deux amis continuaient à se voir, généralement entre les cours, quand leur emploi du temps respectif leur permettait ou lors des classes communes. Pourtant depuis la rentrée, Severus se montrait plus taciturne qu'à l'accoutumée. Même si Lily avait toujours soupçonné chez lui ce caractère solitaire et renfermé, elle n'en avait elle-même jamais fait directement les frais auparavant. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait évoqué le sujet de la répartition, pourtant Lily y repensait souvent, avec amertume...

En classe de potions, ils avaient spontanément choisi de faire équipe ensemble lorsque le professeur Slughorn, un petit homme replet à la mine joviale, avait demandé aux élèves de se regrouper par groupes de deux ou trois afin d'élaborer les potions étudiées en cours. Lily n'était pas mécontente de travailler avec Severus, non seulement parce que c'était l'occasion pour eux de se retrouver mais aussi parce qu'elle éprouvait quelques difficultés avec cette matière, comme avec nombre de nouvelles disciplines magiques d'ailleurs ! Severus avait tenté de la rassurer en objectant qu'il était normal pour tous les nouveaux élèves de connaître de telles difficultés au début, et ce, même si l'on était issu d'une famille de sorciers. Cette remarque ne semblait pourtant pas s'appliquer à lui. En effet Severus se révélait particulièrement à l'aise avec la plupart des cours enseignés et il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que leur travail soit salué et montré en exemple en classe de potions.

- Formidable ! Cette potion pour soigner les furoncles est tout simplement parfaite ! scandait le professeur Slughorn devant leur table - sans se douter que James Potter et Sirius Black singeaient ses moindres gestes dans la rangée de derrière.

Severus lançait un regard noir aux deux Gryffondor tandis que Lily rougissait des louanges de son professeur lorsque ce dernier se penchait vers elle pour lui confier d'un ton réjoui :

- Miss Evans, je pense que je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même. Cette façon de faire... Vous auriez dû appartenir à ma maison (Lily échangea un petit regard amer avec Severus).

- Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! annonça alors fièrement Slughorn en se relevant.

Un peu décontenancé en réalisant subitement que Lily avait un coéquipier, il reprit d'une voix condescendante :

- Et cinq points pour Serpentard.

Sur ce, il se contenta de continuer son inspection à la hâte.  
Lily donna un petit coup de coude complice à Severus. L'humeur de ce dernier parut alors s'apaiser. Les joues échauffées, elle le gratifia d'un petit sourire discret.

- For-mi-dable !

Á ces mots, l'entrain de Lily s'envola instantanément. Elle fusilla du regard les deux garçons à la table de devant.

- Ça n'était pas ce que disait le professeur Zéphyr pendant le cours de vol en balais avant-hier ! continuait Black aux côtés d'un Potter hilare.  
Lily chercha le professeur Slughorn des yeux, mais celui-ci se trouvait maintenant à l'autre bout de la salle et semblait ne pas entendre le chahut.

- Tu exagères Sirius, parvint à répondre Potter malgré son fou-rire, le vol de Servilus était largement plus réussi que celui de notre premier jour de cours !

Cette fois-ci les éclats de rires des deux garçons ne purent passer plus longtemps inaperçus et le professeur Slughorn pria la classe de faire moins de bruit tout en levant le nez du chaudron des élèves du premier rang. Potter et Black retrouvèrent difficilement le silence, sans cesser pour autant de lancer à leurs voisins de derrière de grands sourires moqueurs. Lily se contenta de leur répondre par un simple haussement d'épaules mais réalisa juste à temps que Severus venait de pointer sa baguette sur eux et l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Non Sev, laisse-les dire. Ils sont jaloux parce que tout ce qu'ils ont réussi à obtenir dans leur chaudron aujourd'hui, n'est qu'une sorte de jus de chaussette puant que même le plus immonde des trolls n'oserait renifler !

Potter retrouva aussitôt son sérieux :

- Peut-être bien, Evans, mais moi au moins je ne fais pas équipe avec quelqu'un de douteux simplement pour être bien vu du prof !

Lily sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et ne s'aperçut pas que Severus avait à nouveau pointé sa baguette. Mais les deux garçons s'étaient déjà retournés pour écouter le professeur Slughorn exposer le contenu du prochain devoir. La pique fut telle que Lily n'osa même plus croiser le regard de Severus pendant tout le reste du cours.

Sitôt la classe terminée, elle rassembla ses affaires à la hâte et quitta la salle sans rien dire. Severus prit le temps de décocher un regard haineux aux deux Gryffondor - laissant augurer un règlement de comptes imminent - avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Lily.

- Lily, tu l'as dit toi-même, il vaut mieux ne pas rentrer dans leur jeu.

Mais Lily continuait de marcher d'un pas rapide sans lui prêter attention.

- Maintenant, reprit Severus en voyant le manque d'effet de ses paroles, si tu insistes, je peux m'arranger pour leur...

- Non ! le coupa Lily en stoppant leur course. Elle hésita un moment avant d'ajouter d'une petite voix désolée :

- Potter n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur une chose...

- Comment ? lâcha Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily leva lentement la tête et continua, attristée et confuse :

- Si tu ne m'aidais pas, je serais complètement larguée en potions...

Le visage de Severus sembla se détendre.

- Voyons Lily, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne t'aide pas tant que ça. Tu es douée... à ta façon.

- Une façon moldue ? interrogea Lily les yeux tremblants.

Severus se pencha vers elle avec bienveillance :

- Oui... Ça doit être ça. C'est justement ce qui fait toute la différence... Et Slughorn l'a bien compris.

Le visage de Lily eut une moue amusée et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Slughorn ! C'est ahurissant de voir à quel point il semble t'ignorer ! Á certains moments, on dirait qu'il ne te voit même pas ! dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

- Entre nous, je peux comprendre que Slughorn ait plus envie de s'adresser à toi plutôt qu'à moi.  
Lily sut que ses joues s'étaient à nouveau empourprées. Elle eut un petit haussement d'épaules et tous deux se remirent en marche.

L'année continua ainsi. Alors qu'elle s'était inquiétée du choix de la répartition, Lily sut pourtant se montrer digne des couleurs de sa maison. Elle redevint très vite la jeune fille qu'elle avait toujours été avant son entrée dans le monde magique : quelqu'un de serviable et de dynamique très appréciée de ses camarades. Elle s'était ainsi liée d'amitié avec plusieurs Gryffondor. Mary Macdonald, l'élève qui avait appris sa condition de sorcière juste avant la rentrée, comptait parmi ses meilleurs amis.

Elle s'entendait aussi particulièrement bien avec Remus Lupin bien qu'elle regretta de le voir se rapprocher petit à petit de Potter et de son comparse Black. Un quatrième larron, Peter Pettigrow, s'était lui aussi greffé au groupe initial. Cette petite bande semblait mettre un point d'honneur à s'attirer les pires ennuis même si Potter et Black se démarquaient largement du lot. Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas mauvais élèves, enfreindre le règlement, jouer des tours à Rusard, le concierge, ou perturber le bon déroulement d'un cours constituaient la marque de fabrique des deux Gryffondor.

Et une de leur distraction favorite consistait à ridiculiser Severus. L'épisode du train n'avait été que la première d'une longue série de règlements de comptes. A plus d'une reprise, Lily se trouva spectatrice de leurs provocations, toujours affligée par la puérilité des deux garçons. Severus avait su répliquer à leurs enfantillages et ne se privait pas de la moindre occasion de les rabaisser à son tour.  
Mais la côte de popularité du Serpentard était loin de rivaliser avec celle des Gryffondor, et Severus devint très vite mal vu par la plupart des autres élèves de l'école. Il n'était pas rare qu'il utilise des sorts inconnus pour riposter à leurs attaques et tout le monde en vint très vite à penser qu'il s'agissait de magie noire. Certains de ces sorts devinrent même très répandus dans les rangs des Serpentard, ce qui n'eut pas pour effet de calmer l'animosité qui régnait entre eux et les élèves des autres maisons. Bien sûr, ce genre de conflit n'était pas nouveau dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les Serpentard ayant toujours plus ou moins été montrés du doigt pour leur orgueil démesuré. Mais le climat de tourmente dans lequel baignait alors le monde magique exacerbait plus que jamais les tensions. Car même si aucun nom ne circulait de manière formelle au château, le bruit courait que les parents de plusieurs Serpentard étaient des Mangemorts... des partisans de Lord Voldemort.

Lily ne savait que peu de choses au sujet de Lord Voldemort avant d'arriver à Poudlard mais tout au long de l'année elle avait compris pourquoi la simple évocation de ce nom faisait froid dans le dos chez tous les sorciers... ou presque. On lui avait expliqué les noirs desseins de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Son pouvoir grandissait en même temps que le nombre de ses fidèles et aucune de leurs atrocités n'était restée dissimulée aux élèves.

C'est dans cette ambiance pesante que débuta la seconde année de Lily à Poudlard. Lors de la Cérémonie de répartition, le Choixpeau magique insista particulièrement sur les notions d'entraide, de respect et de bravoure en interprétant sa chanson d'introduction. Dumbledore jugea aussi de prime importance d'évoquer la confiance en ceux que l'on aime... On murmurait alors que ce dernier avait rassemblé secrètement plusieurs personnes, sorciers ou Cracmols, afin de lutter contre Lord Voldemort.  
Les élèves se savaient en sécurité à Poudlard même s'ils étaient moins nombreux que l'année précédente à regagner leur dortoir à la fin du banquet.


	3. DISTANCES

Severus se fit plus distant que jamais en ce début de seconde année. Bien entendu, avoir désormais leur cercle d'amis respectif contribuait beaucoup à cet éloignement. Même si Lily avait redouté cette situation depuis le jour de la répartition, elle n'arrivait cependant pas à comprendre pourquoi Severus se montrait si froid envers elle.

La plupart de ses camarades ne se gênait plus pour lui faire remarquer que son « copain Serpentard était un garçon vraiment bizarre ». Mais Lily se refusait à penser ce que tout le monde s'accordait à croire à son sujet, tout en regrettant de ne pouvoir en avoir le cœur net. Que Severus ait pour camarades de chambrée des élèves soit-disant partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était une chose, mais qu'il puisse lui aussi être dévoué à cette cause en était une autre.

La solution la plus raisonnable eût été de lui poser la question sans détours, mais les occasions se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Severus ne s'était pratiquement pas montré pendant les vacances d'été et ses quelques apparitions dans le quartier de Lily n'avaient été que brèves et superficielles. Comme le temps de leurs interminables discussions lui semblait loin...

- Écoute, je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous travaillions chacun avec un élève de notre maison à partir de maintenant, lui avait froidement annoncé Severus au début de leur premier cours de potions.

- Nous allons avoir bien plus de devoirs cette année et il sera plus simple de travailler dans nos salles communes, avait-il continué sans sourciller devant la mine déconfite de Lily.

Sans demander son reste, elle s'était alors emparée de ses affaires et avait filé s'assoir aux côtés de Mary Macdonald et de Lisa Robins, sous les regards moqueurs de Potter et de Black. Durant toute la séance, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au changement d'attitude de Severus et se promit de mettre les choses au clair le plus tôt possible.  
Le cours de Slughorn lui parut aussi ennuyeux qu'interminable et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer pour préparer sa potion d'Enflure. Elle estimait même que sa performance du jour avait été si médiocre que son professeur allait certainement tomber des nues en entamant son tour d'inspection.

- Hum... Encore mieux que l'an dernier on dirait, messieurs Black et Potter ! J'ose espérer que vous continuerez.

En arrivant devant la table de Lily, le maître des potions observa gravement le chaudron avant de s'exclamer :

- Prodigieux ! Encore parfait ! Puis, en adressant un large sourire à Lily, il ajouta un ton en dessous :

- Miss Evans, vous m'étonnerez toujours...

Le moral de Lily remonta sensiblement et c'est avec un petit air suffisant qu'elle croisa le regard de James Potter sur sa gauche. Mais le pincement au cœur eut tôt fait de revenir lorsque ses yeux glissèrent sur Severus. Il semblait absent et ne manifesta que peu d'attention au « pas mal » de Slughorn quand celui-ci passa devant la table de travail qu'il partageait désormais avec un Serpentard du nom de Mulciber.

A la fin du cours, Lily se hâta de ranger ses affaires pour pouvoir interpeler Severus mais le professeur Slughorn la coupa dans son élan.

- Miss Evans, j'aimerais m'entretenir un instant avec vous.

Lily lança un regard embarrassé vers la sortie. Severus quittait la salle.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ça ne prendra pas longtemps, vous serez à l'heure pour votre prochain cours, ajouta Slughorn devant l'hésitation de son élève.

Lily s'avança poliment vers le bureau du professeur. Slughorn s'assura que les derniers élèves soient sortis et s'adressa à Lily à voix basse :

- J'organise une petite réunion vendredi prochain et j'aimerais beaucoup vous compter parmi mes invités. J'imagine que vous avez entendu parler de mes petites soirées, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, d'un air emprunté.

Lily savait très bien de quoi il était question. Tout le monde à Poudlard avait vent de ce que l'on appelait officieusement le « club de Slug ». Il s'agissait pour Slughorn, de choisir les élèves dotés d'un bon potentiel ou d'une bonne généalogie et de les réunir à l'occasion de petites sauteries. Chacun savait que l'objectif de ce dernier était avant tout de se créer un réseau de relations mais personne n'aurait su décliner ses invitations. En outre, ces soirées étaient réputées pour leur raffinement et les élèves appréciaient d'y passer un peu de bon temps. Lily estimait assez son professeur pour accepter et s'en trouva même si flattée que le rose lui vint au joues en répondant :

- Oui, bien sûr... Je veux dire, très bien, j'accepte votre invitation avec plaisir, professeur.

Slughorn rayonnait et ponctua la conversation d'un théâtral :

- A vendredi alors, dix-huit heures, dans mes appartements.

Lily n'eut pas d'autre occasion de parler à Severus de la semaine et les seules fois où ils se croisèrent, il ne sembla même pas se soucier de sa présence. Autant dire qu'il l'évitait même si Lily mit un moment avant de se rendre à cette évidence.  
Comment avait-il pu changer de la sorte ? Devait-elle se ranger à l'idée que tous se faisaient de lui. Avait-il fini par se laisser contaminer par la façon de penser de ses nouveaux amis, à l'instar de Lucius Malefoy ?  
Lucius Malefoy... Même si elle le connaissait de vue, Lily n'avait jamais eu affaire à lui avant de faire sa connaissance à la soirée de Slughorn. D'ailleurs elle n'aurait pas été mécontente de ne jamais avoir eu à faire cette rencontre.

Elle n'était pas arrivée depuis plus d'une demi-heure à la fête que déjà Lily se sentait à l'aise et profitait agréablement de sa soirée. Le bureau du maître des potions avait été aménagé pour l'occasion en une sorte de salon d'apparat spacieux et élégant. Une lumière chaude et tamisée faisait scintiller des tentures soyeuses qui tombaient en cascade du plafond pour draper les murs d'ambre et d'indigo. Au fond de la pièce, une large table parée de velours offrait aux invités un buffet délicieux, tant pour les yeux que pour le palais. Une gigantesque pièce montée en forme de paon paradant trônait au centre de la table.

Étaient présents une dizaine d'élèves, tous cycles et maisons confondus, ainsi que quelques professeurs. Dans son habit guindé, Slughorn allait d'un petit groupe de discussion à un autre, la mine réjouie et les yeux plus globuleux qu'à l'ordinaire, tel un gros bourdon voletant de fleur en fleur, attiré inlassablement par ce qu'il pouvait en aspirer.

Une élève un peu replète, occupée à détacher un petit choux farci de la tête du paon, la salua avec jubilation lorsque Lily s'approcha du buffet pour se servir un second verre de jus de citrouille.

- Ah ! C'est toi la nouvelle ?! Je m'appelle Bertha Jorkins, je suis en quatrième année, à Poufsouffle, déclara la jeune fille en s'essuyant précipitamment la main sur sa robe de sorcier avant de la tendre vers Lily.

- Lily Evans, fit Lily en répondant au sourire et à la poignée de main. Je suis à Gryffondor en...

- Deuxième année, la coupa énergiquement Bertha. Tout le monde ici est au courant. Slughorn ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi depuis que tu es arrivée !

Lily sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement mais les teintes orangées diffusées par une petite lanterne dorée suspendue au plafond, dissimulèrent son embarras. Elle but une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille pendant que Bertha reprenait de plus belle :

- Je suis vraiment contente qu'il se soit enfin décidé à te faire « entrer au club ». Je me sentirai moins seule maintenant !

Lily réalisa effectivement - et elle fut même étonnée de ne pas avoir remarqué cela plus tôt - que tous les autres élèves présents dans la salle étaient des garçons.

Bertha donnait l'impression d'avoir attendu la venue de Lily pour pouvoir raconter tout ce qu'elle avait à dire tant elle débitait ses paroles avec frénésie et enthousiasme. Elle continua de lui exposer en détails l'historique - non-officiel - du « club de Slugh » en insistant sur le fait que la participation féminine était un évènement relativement récent.  
Lily l'écoutait cordialement tout en sirotant son jus de citrouille même si elle décrocha un peu lorsque Bertha se mit à lui expliquer pourquoi Slughorn avait fini par délaisser l'équipe de joueurs de Bavboules qu'il avait montée au tout début de sa carrière d'enseignant à Poudlard pour se consacrer exclusivement à son fameux club.

- Il paraît que c'est à cause d'une histoire de tâches trop salissantes ou quelque chose dans le genre...

Même si Lily ne savait pas ce qu'était une « Bavboule », elle se garda bien de demander plus d'explications à Bertha. De toute façon, le sujet de conversation portait maintenant sur leur nom de famille.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas de lien de parenté avec un certain Marcus Evans ? la questionna Bertha.

Lily allait répondre que le nom de Marcus Evans ne lui disait absolument rien quand derrière elle, une voix goguenarde la fit sursauter.

- C'est tout simplement impossible !

Lily fit volte-face pour découvrir l'auteur des paroles. Lucius Malefoy se tenait droit devant elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur dans son uniforme noir ourlé de vert et d'argent, un verre vide à la main. Au dessus de lui, la petite lanterne dorée illuminait ses cheveux blonds en les faisant paraître blancs. Il avait un visage excessivement pâle et anguleux, à la fois fermé et étrangement mobile. De près, ses yeux gris semblaient absorber les teintes violacées des tissus alentour. Lily aurait voulu baisser les siens mais elle s'en trouva incapable. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Lily en contre-bas, Malefoy continua de viser Bertha avec une froideur hors du commun.

- Tu n'as pas ton pareil pour poser des questions idiotes, Jorkins. Cette fille est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! cracha-t-il en lançant un bref regard de dégoût vers Lily.

Lily n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien signifier l'expression « Sang-de-Bourbe » mais le ton et l'attitude de Malefoy portaient à croire que cela était loin d'être un compliment. Et à en juger par le visage stupéfait de Bertha lorsque Lily se retourna vers elle, ce devait être quelque chose de pire encore...

- Monsieur Malefoy ! claironna Slughorn à cet instant en trottinant joyeusement vers eux les bras grands ouverts. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous compter parmi nous ce soir.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiétez de la sorte pour moi, professeur, répliqua Malefoy d'une voix doucereuse.

Slughorn parut quelque peu décontenancé en arrivant auprès de son invité. Malefoy le dépassait en taille et semblait aussi sec et froid que Slughorn était bedonnant et jovial.

- Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Miss Evans, reprit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Lily n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole et se contenta de lancer un regard oblique à Malefoy. Slughorn crut bon de continuer les présentations même si Malefoy semblait alors plus préoccupé par le contenu des brocs disposés sur la table que par le curriculum vitæ de Lily.

- Vos choix laissent à désirer... en matière de boisson, finit par lancer Malefoy d'un ton badin comme si de rien n'était. Rappelez-moi de demander à mon père de vous faire livrer une caisse de Notre vin.

- Et comment se porte ce cher Abraxas ? s'empressa de demander Slughorn sur un ton mielleux avant d'entraîner Malefoy pour une conversation à l'écart.

Lily mit un petit moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'aurait su dire si la réaction de Bertha était due à l'intervention de Malefoy ou plus exactement à ce que sous-entendait cette intervention, toujours est-il que la jeune Poufsouffle ne trouva subitement plus d'autre sujet de conversation et s'employa à attaquer l'extrémité de la queue du paon de choux qui n'avait déjà plus de tête.  
Lily vida son verre et le déposa sur la table. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de quitter la fête pour retourner au plus vite dans la tour de Gryffondor. De toute manière, sa présence ne manquerait certainement à personne... Si elle avait pu se rendre invisible, par quelque potion ou autre procédé magique, Lily était persuadée que le résultat aurait été proche de ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment.

Elle se fraya donc un passage entre les invités mais une robe de sorcier mauve cousue d'or lui barra le chemin à quelques pas de la porte du bureau. Lily se trouva nez à nez avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- Miss Evans ! Vous voilà. Ahah... Je me doutais bien qu'Horace finirait par vous inviter.

Dumbledore se pencha vers elle. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Vous devriez goûter un de ces délicieux cornichons farcis, fit-il en lui tendant une sorte de concombre miniature. Surprenant, mais délicieux.

Lily salua poliment le directeur avant d'accepter le petit concombre. Elle eut l'impression que le voile qui la rendait invisible s'envolait d'un seul coup. Néanmoins, son petit air souriant ne dû pas suffire à masquer son tourment car Dumbledore ne manqua pas de le détecter - à moins qu'il n'ait eu la faculté de lire dans les pensées...

- Vous semblez bien préoccupée, Miss Evans.

- Oh, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, mentit Lily en regardant ses pieds. Cette première semaine a été épuisante.

- Oui, il est toujours difficile de se remettre à l'ouvrage après deux longs mois de vacances. Vos parents vont bien ? demanda-t-il ensuite avec une sympathie toute sincère.

- Oui, merci, répondit Lily avec un véritable sourire, cette fois-ci. Nos voisins s'étonnent un peu de voir régulièrement passer des hiboux dans le quartier depuis plus d'un an mais à part ça tout va bien.

Dumbledore partagea le petit rire de Lily avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

- Et comment va Pétunia ?

Le visage de Lily se crispa à nouveau. Le prénom de sa sœur ravivait en elle une autre bouffée de peine. Dumbledore se souvenait donc de cette jeune Moldue qui lui avait écrit pour lui demander de l'accepter dans son école... Lily n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler de cela avec lui. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu l'occasion de parler avec Dumbledore, pour quel qu'autre raison que ce soit, depuis sa visite chez elle avant sa rentrée à Poudlard. L'impression que le sorcier lui avait faite alors était exactement la même aujourd'hui. Une indescriptible impression de confiance.  
Lily n'eut pas envie de répondre simplement que tout allait bien pour Pétunia.

- Pétunia ne comprend pas... articula Lily à voix basse.

Bien qu'ils furent en retrait des autres convives, le brouhaha des conversations emplissait la pièce. Dumbledore l'avait pourtant entendu.

- Hélas oui, il est souvent très difficile, pour les personnes qui nous sont les plus proches, et souvent même les plus chères, de comprendre ce qui peut nous motiver véritablement. C'est ainsi que des gens qui s'aiment pourtant de tout leur cœur peuvent se retrouver séparés par un mur d'incompréhension. Il suffit parfois d'une toute petite brèche dans ce mur pour qu'au fil du temps le mur entier en vienne à s'effondrer. C'est cette petite brèche qui est importante. Et il ne faut surtout jamais tenter de la colmater...

Lily ne voyait pas bien où voulait en venir Dumbledore mais ces paroles pleines d'espoir l'apaisèrent.

- Professeur ? reprit-elle avec hésitation. Qu'est-ce qu'une « Sang-de-Bourbe » ?

Dumbledore se redressa en prenant une longue inspiration. Les sourcils froncés, il lança un regard alentour avant de revenir calmement sur Lily.

- Et bien voiyez-vous, qualifier quelqu'un de « Sang-de-Bourbe » est une insulte méprisable, mais ça je pense que vous vous en doutiez déjà.  
Lily acquiesça tristement.

- Ceux qui s'abaissent à de telles insultes, continua Dumbledore, sont persuadés qu'un sorcier - ou une sorcière - digne de ce nom doive descendre d'une lignée de sorciers exclusivement. La moindre ascendance moldue est considérée comme une souillure à leur « sang pur ».

- C'est la façon de penser de Vold..., je veux dire, Vous-Savez-Qui... ajouta Lily.

- Oui, fit gravement Dumbledore. C'est la doctrine de Voldemort. Et vous pouvez l'appeler par son nom, Miss Evans. Nommez toujours les choses par leur nom car la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même. Certains sorciers plaçaient depuis longtemps leurs convictions dans cette idéologie sans jamais en parler ouvertement. Les choses sont différentes à présent que ces sorciers ont trouvé quelqu'un en qui se réclamer...

Dumbledore balayait à nouveau la pièce du regard. Son visage ceint de longs cheveux blancs était marqué par le temps. Lily ne s'en était jamais vraiment aperçu tant l'image du vieux directeur laissait à penser qu'il n'avait « pas d'âge ».

- Bien, fit-il enfin d'un ton résolu, arrachant Lily à ses réflexions. Laissons tout cela de côté pour le moment. Ne gâchons pas l'occasion qui nous est donnée de profiter d'un petit moment de détente !

Les traits du professeur Dumbledore avaient retrouvé leur petit air enfantin.

- Je vous déconseille la crème de noisette au Stilton, lui glissa-t-il avec espièglerie avant de prendre congé d'elle.

Alors que Lily souhaitait quitter la fête au plus vite quelques minutes plus tôt, elle se ravisa et replongea parmi les conversations avec entrain, laissant ses soucis s'assoupir au fond d'elle. Lorsqu'elle quitta le bureau de Slughorn, le paon était réduit à une unique patte tordue baignant dans une marre de sauce visqueuse.


	4. BRÈCHES

Ce n'est qu'au matin du samedi suivant que Lily vit à nouveau Severus. Le tournoi de Quidditch avait débuté et en cette belle journée d'automne, froide mais ensoleillée, l'équipe de Gryffondor affrontait celle de Serdaigle. Tous les élèves se rendaient au stade dans un joyeux tintamarre lorsque Lily le croisa dans la cour intérieure du château, marchant à contre sens de la foule d'un pas décidé, le regard fermé. Saisissant l'opportunité d'une explication qui n'avait que trop tardé, Lily se mit en tête de le suivre, prétextant un oubli auprès de ses camarades.

Elle regagna le château en restant à bonne distance de Severus et entra juste à temps dans le hall pour le voir disparaître par une petite porte dérobée à gauche du grand escalier de marbre qui menait aux étages. Lily n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où cette porte pouvait bien mener et attendit une bonne minute avant de l'ouvrir à son tour. Devant elle se profilait un escalier étroit d'où montait une odeur de terre et d'humidité. La porte se referma derrière elle plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée, la plongeant rapidement dans la pénombre. Elle descendit prudemment les marches poussiéreuses à la faible lueur d'une unique torche suspendue au mur de pierres.

Les bruits étouffés de la foule en liesse lui parvinrent au loin et elle en conclut que le match avait dû débuter. Elle se mit alors à progresser le long d'un dédale de couloirs obscurs et froids, dans un silence de plus en plus pesant, uniquement rompu par le son léger de ses pas hésitants.  
Oh, bien sûr, elle avait entendu parler des sous-terrains du château ; il se disait même qu'ils dissimulaient des cachots et que certains d'entre eux étaient hantés. Lily s'était d'ailleurs fait une remarque à ce sujet : les fantômes du château étant connus de tous, à quoi pouvait-on bien s'attendre dans un lieu hanté à Poudlard ?

En prise avec ses réflexions, Lily ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle avançait à présent dans une quasi absence de lumière. S'il y avait bien encore quelques torches le long de ces murs, personne n'avait dû se donner la peine de les allumer depuis longtemps. Mais poussée par un mélange de résolution et de curiosité, Lily continua pourtant d'avancer doucement en faisant glisser ses doigts sur les parois qui se resserraient étroitement autour d'elle.

Alors que la pénombre virait à l'obscurité de plus en plus totale, une voix mate rompit le silence :

- Tu m'espionnes ?

Lily avait toujours trouvé étrange qu'un garçon aussi jeune ait une voix aussi grave. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle tenta en vain de localiser Severus dans le noir. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser surprendre ? L'attendait-il sachant qu'elle le suivait ?  
Mais ce qui la paniquait encore plus, c'était de ne pas avoir réfléchi préalablement à un prétexte qui pourrait justifier cette traque. Aussi ne parvint-elle qu'à bredouiller nerveusement :

- Je... Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas une mordue de Quidditch et ...

- Qui peut être enthousiasmé par les lamentables acrobaties de ces idiots ? la coupa-t-il avec cynisme. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu me suivais. La voix grave était maintenant tout près d'elle.

- Et bien... Je... Je voulais te parler.

Ce qui était vrai, pensa-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son calme. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle soudain aussi nerveuse en la présence de Severus ?  
Pour toute réponse, celui-ci se contenta d'un vague grognement et l'agrippa par le bras.  
Encore plus que d'être prise en flagrant délit dans l'obscurité, la main glaciale de Severus la fit sursauter et un frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

- Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour ça, grommela Severus.

Sans pour autant la brusquer, il l'obligea à faire demi-tour et ils rebroussèrent chemin d'un pas soutenu dans l'étroit couloir. Alors que la lumière de la torche remplissait peu à peu les lieux, Lily osa lancer un regard à son voisin.  
Mais impassible, Severus regardait droit devant lui sans avoir l'air de se soucier le moins du monde de Lily.

- Où est-ce que ce couloir conduit ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Lily avait peine à reconnaître son ami. Severus se conduisait odieusement avec elle comme avec n'importe qui d'autre. Elle n'ajouta plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent enfin la petite porte et se retrouvent sous le grand escalier du hall où le carrelage reflétait une lumière aveuglante. Severus libéra le bras de Lily. D'une voix hésitante elle tenta :

- Est-ce que ça va, Severus ?

- Oui, lâcha-t-il sèchement en fixant le sol.

Lily hésita encore quelques secondes avant de bredouiller :

- Tu... Tu me manques Sev...

- Tu te débrouilleras très bien sans moi, répondit Severus d'une voix monocorde sans lever la tête. J'ai entendu Slughorn l'autre jour...

- Non Severus, ça n'est pas ce que je veux dire, objecta Lily en l'attrapant par la manche de sa robe pour l'obliger à la regarder.

Les yeux noirs de Severus se plantèrent dans les yeux tremblants de Lily. Ils semblaient vides. Ça n'était pas la première fois que le regard de Severus apparaissait ainsi à Lily mais l'intensité du face à face en fit ressortir une impression étrange, déroutante...  
Severus baissa le regard à nouveau et répondit avec résignation :

- J'ai d'autres amis maintenant. Toi aussi...

- Oui, bien sûr ! la coupa Lily en lui lâchant le bras pour lever les mains en l'air d'agacement. Nous avons chacun de nouveaux amis et c'est ce qui nous empêche de le rester ? Ou bien est-ce parce que tes nouveaux amis ne supportent pas les gens comme moi ?...

La voix de Lily était encore montée d'un ton et sa dernière phrase résonna dans le hall avant de faire place au silence absolu. Lily comprit qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible. Elle l'avait réalisé la veille, à la soirée de Slughorn...  
Severus continuait de fixer les carreaux lumineux sans répondre.

- C'est parce que je suis née de parents moldus que tu m'évites ? reprit-elle craintivement.

Severus fit doucement non de la tête, sans quitter le sol des yeux.

- Alors explique-moi ! lança-t-elle avec détresse.

Severus ne répondit pas et Lily se hasarda à reprendre d'une toute petite voix :

- Ça signifie que nous ne sommes plus amis, Severus ?

Les yeux noirs et les yeux verts se trouvèrent à nouveau.

- Si Lily. Nous sommes toujours amis... murmura Severus.

Il ponctua ses mots d'un imperceptible sourire. Même si ça n'était pas grand chose, même si elle savait pertinemment que Severus ne lui dévoilerait pas la raison de son changement d'attitude et qu'elle devrait se contenter de ça pour le moment, cette réponse et ce sourire avenant la rassurèrent. Chose rare, elle venait de lire dans les yeux de Severus et était persuadée d'y trouver de la sincérité. Elle lui rendit son sourire, comme une trêve à leur malaise et après plusieurs longues secondes reprit la parole sur un ton volontairement léger :

- Je vais t'en dire une bonne. Je suis officiellement membre du « club de Slug » dorénavant !

Lily avait levé le menton avec une fierté toute théâtrale en disant cela. Severus sembla lui aussi soulagé de pouvoir mettre fin à l'atmosphère pesante et accueillit la nouvelle sur une note ironique :

- Je me demandais ce qu'il attendait pour te le proposer.

- Ça n'est pas juste, reprit Lily en retrouvant son sérieux, tu devrais en faire partie toi aussi. Tu y aurais plus ta place que moi...

- Oh non. Trop peu pour moi, ces mondanités, fit Severus en secouant la tête d'un air dégoûté. Et arrête avec ça...

- Non, je n'arrêterai pas ! Slughorn va vite déchanter quand il va voir mes résultats en potions cette année ! objecta Lily en taquinant son ami comme s'ils venaient de retrouver la complicité de leurs années passées. Des cris de joies leur parvinrent de l'extérieur du château, signifiant à n'en pas douter la fin du match de Quidditch.

- Écoute, fit précipitamment Severus en lançant des coups d'œil inquiets en direction de la porte d'entrée. Si tu y tiens, on peut continuer à travailler les potions ensemble, en dehors des cours...

Lily fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition. Des cours particuliers avec le professeur Rogue ? L'idée de le voir endosser le costume d'enseignant la fit rire intérieurement. Dehors, le brouhaha s'intensifiait et Severus s'empressa de reprendre :

- Et puis de cette façon, nous pourrons continuer à nous voir... En dehors de nos cercles d'amis respectifs...

Le regard de Lily se voila à nouveau d'amertume même si elle acquiesça d'un autre petit sourire avant que la foule n'envahisse le hall dans une telle cohue que personne ne sembla avoir remarqué la présence des deux élèves. Gryffondor avait visiblement remporté le match car Samuel Faucett, leur attrapeur, était porté en triomphe par ses supporters alors que James Potter paradait non loin de là dans sa tenue de Quidditch rouge et or, sous les applaudissements et les ovations.

Severus s'était évaporé. Lily savait qu'il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on les voit ensemble et la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire ne faisait que souligner ce constat. Elle profita de l'agitation pour se diriger discrètement vers la petite porte dérobée. Elle enclencha la poignée, mais cette fois-ci, la porte demeura verrouillée. Le cœur serré, Lily se mit à grimper le grand escalier de marbre avec ses camarades pour regagner la tour de Gryffondor.


	5. LEÇONS

Le lendemain de son entrevue avec Severus, Lily prenait son petit déjeuner avec ses camarades de classe lorsqu'une nuée de chouettes fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle pour distribuer le courrier aux pensionnaires. Une lettre vint atterrir dans son assiette de toasts et elle s'empressa de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne dégouline de marmelade. La lettre venait de ses parents, Lily l'avait deviné au premier coup d'œil car l'enveloppe était encadrée d'un liseret bleu blanc rouge caractéristique des courriers moldus internationaux. Lily recevait des nouvelles de ses parents une fois par semaine mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore en découvrant le nom et l'adresse de l'expéditeur au dos de l'enveloppe ainsi qu'une petite note en bas disant « Vite vite facteur, l'amour n'attend pas ! ».

Elle entreprit de décacheter l'enveloppe mais au moment où ses doigts se posèrent sur l'extrémité en forme de triangle pour la soulever, les caractères composant l'adresse de Mr et Mrs Evans se mirent à se tortiller pour ensuite reprendre forme dans une écriture toute différente. Lily plissa les yeux pour lire la petite inscription en pattes de mouche :

_RDV aujourd'hui en classe de potions - après le cours - demande à Slughorn de te laisser utiliser sa salle pour travailler - surtout ne lui parle pas de moi._

Le message était ponctué d'un minuscule « S » qui continuait à se tortiller tel un serpent microscopique.  
Lily releva la tête pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'avait vu le message de Severus et se dépêcha d'ôter la lettre de l'enveloppe avant de froisser celle-ci en boule.

Elle eut toute la journée pour peaufiner une excuse valable et tenter de convaincre Slughorn de lui laisser utiliser sa salle de classe. L'idée semblait aller de soit pour Severus mais Lily voyait mal comment le maître des potions l'accueillerait. Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un lieu spécial pour travailler ses potions. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne continuerait pas à le faire dans sa salle commune, comme tout le monde ?...

C'est donc avec une boule d'appréhension dans le ventre que Lily vint trouver le professeur Slughorn après son cours. Comme d'habitude, Severus ne lui avait pas offert la moindre attention durant toute la séance. A présent il avait quitté la pièce avec le reste de la classe.

- Professeur Slughorn ?

- Oui, Miss Evans ? répondit Slughorn en levant son visage replet de la serviette en cuir dans laquelle il tentait de faire rentrer une épaisse pile de parchemins.

- J'ai hâte de lire votre devoir sur les ingrédients marins utiles à la préparation de potions, ajouta Slughorn avec un sourire vorace qui n'eut d'autre effet que de mettre Lily encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Je me demandais... hésita Lily, si vous seriez d'accord pour que je reste ici afin de travailler un peu plus ma potion d'aujourd'hui ?

- Oh... lâcha Slughorn avec admiration. Cette volonté de vous perfectionner est tout à votre honneur Miss Evans, même si je dois dire que votre travail est déjà proche de la perfection. Mais je reconnais bien là votre sérieux ! Et je ne voudrais surtout pas freiner votre envie d'explorer plus encore ce noble art des potions.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Slughorn n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour accéder à sa demande sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de justifier plus amplement sa requête. Il lui proposa même de pouvoir disposer ainsi de sa salle de cours chaque mardi. Ce fut également lui qui suggéra à Lily de ne pas ébruiter la chose afin que ses camarades - qui ne pourraient de toute façon pas comprendre un tel acharnement au travail - ne prennent cela pour un excès de zèle déplacé.

Après avoir adressé un dernier wagon de louanges à Lily, Slughorn souleva sa serviette rebondie, traversa la salle en dandinant, donna un petit coup de baguette sur l'armoire à ingrédients puis lança un « Bon travail ! » complice avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
Lily entendit le pas chaloupé de Slughorn s'éloigner dans le couloir et la salle devint alors complètement silencieuse, rougeoyante de la lumière déclinante de cette fin de journée d'automne. Elle fixa la porte close un bon moment, immobile, en se demandant si elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait et finit par regagner sa table pour y remettre un peu d'ordre. Puis elle s'assit et attendit. De longues minutes passèrent. Et si elle n'avait pas bien compris le message de Severus ? Il faut dire qu'elle l'avait lu à la hâte et que lorsqu'elle avait voulu le vérifier, l'inscription avait disparu de l'enveloppe pour faire à nouveau place à l'adresse de ses parents.

Ou alors ?... Severus avait changé d'avis...  
Un infime voile de lumière passait encore à travers les hautes fenêtres. Lily ne réalisa que tardivement qu'elle se trouvait à présent dans l'obscurité. Elle se leva et hésita un instant entre quitter les lieux ou éclairer la pièce. Elle parcouru alors la salle en silence. Avec sa baguette, elle alluma un à un les plafonniers sertis de bougies et fit un bond en se retournant vers sa table de travail. Severus s'y tenait juste à côté.

- Tu m'as fait peur, lança Lily dans une expiration de soulagement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard ahuri en direction de la porte d'entrée.

- Je me suis fait discret, se justifia Severus d'une voix neutre.

- Oui, bien sûr, fit Lily à mi-mots.

Bien sûr qu'il s'était fait discret pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on le voit, et surtout pas avec elle... Sans rien ajouter à cela, elle rejoignit Severus près de la table et lui demanda avec agacement :

- Par quoi on commence ?

- A toi de me dire, répondit Severus avec froideur. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de savoir ?

Lily le dévisagea d'un air dubitatif. A quel jeu jouait-il ? Et comme d'habitude, rien ne transparaissait dans ses yeux.

- C'est toi le prof ! objecta Lily sur un ton de défi à peine contenu.

Elle aurait juré avoir vu Severus sourire, ou plutôt se retenir de sourire, juste avant qu'il ne détourne la tête en direction de la table pour y attraper le manuel de potions de Lily. Il se mit ensuite à feuilleter l'ouvrage comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

- Étant donné que le professeur Slughorn met un point d'honneur à dispenser ses cours en suivant la chronologie de ce livre, je suggère - non, je décide, reformula-t-il en lui jetant un bref regard appuyé - que nous travaillions sur les potions à venir, dans l'ordre où elles se succèdent.

- Bien, fit Lily avec résolution. Du moment que nous n'avons pas besoin d'ingrédients autres que ceux dont nous disposons. Slughorn l'a verrouillée, ajouta-t-elle en suivant le regard de Severus tourné vers l'armoire à ingrédients.

- Nous n'en aurons pas l'utilité, dit-il calmement. Pas pour des potions de second cycle en tout cas...

- Alors assez perdu de temps, reprit Lily d'un ton ferme.

L'heure qui suivit fut consacrée à préparer une potion destinée à Faire Pousser les Cheveux. Severus commença par demander à Lily de lui montrer de quelle façon elle s'y prendrait pour composer le mélange.  
Lily mit beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage en préparant sa potion, faisant des allers et retours entre sa table et les étagères à ingrédients - ceux qui étaient en libre accès -, décryptant son manuel, versant et mélangeant le tout dans son chaudron avec application. Severus, immobile, suivait tous ses faits et gestes sans rien dire. On n'entendait que bruits de pas, tintements de flacons, froissements de papier et liquides en ébullition...

Lily sentait le regard de Severus fixé sur elle, dans chacun de ses mouvements, à chacune de ses initiatives. Cela la mettait affreusement mal à l'aise et lui donnait en même temps un souffle de détermination.  
Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle qui pensait pouvoir profiter de cette occasion pour pouvoir retrouver le Severus d'autrefois... Ce premier rendez-vous, ou plutôt cette première séance de cours avait bien mal commencée. Il flottait dans la pièce comme un air de défi démesuré qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Qu'est-t-il venu chercher, lui ? A en juger par sa façon de se comporter, certainement pas sa compagnie, simplement, comme avant... Ces pensées la chagrinaient et l'énervaient à la fois mais elle continua tant bien que mal à faire comme si de rien n'était.

L'élaboration achevée, le contenu du chaudron avait exactement l'allure décrite par le manuel et Lily songea en elle-même que sa potion lui aurait certainement valu un « parfaitement admirable - tout à fait remarquable » de la part du professeur Slughorn. Les joues écarlates et les oreilles en feu tant elle s'était concentrée sur son ouvrage, elle leva alors les yeux vers Severus pour attendre son verdict.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, déclara Severus d'une voix monocorde. Tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi.

C'était donc ça qu'il cherchait à démontrer ? Lui prouver qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui ? Lily sentit la peine et la colère monter en elle sans savoir auquel de ces deux sentiments s'abandonner à ce moment précis. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de faire un choix car Severus s'était remis à parler avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

- Cela dit, je pourrais te montrer comment préparer la même potion deux fois plus vite et sans avoir besoin de changer de tenue à chaque fois.

Lily se rendit compte alors que sa robe de sorcière était constellée de petites taches mauves qui avaient dû l'éclabousser lorsqu'elle avait ajouté l'essence de raiponce à sa mixture. Elle releva la tête avec une pointe d'irritation. Severus la fixait toujours de son regard muet, mais un coin de sa bouche était relevé, comme lorsque l'on cherche à refouler une envie de sourire. Lily éclata de rire, entraînant Severus dans son hilarité. Sa peine et sa colère s'envolèrent de concert.  
Après avoir nettoyé la robe de Lily et vider le chaudron d'un coup de baguette magique, Severus se mit alors à préparer la potion pour Faire Pousser les Cheveux à sa façon.

Leurs séances de travail se déroulèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Severus retrouvait Lily dans la classe de Slughorn, chaque mardi, en fin de journée. Et ensemble, ils étudiaient, pendant une heure ou deux d'abord, puis plus longtemps ensuite, allant même jusqu'à en oublier de dîner. Ils passèrent en revue l'ensemble des formules du manuel et en vinrent rapidement à préparer des potions dont le niveau dépassait allègement celui de seconde année.

Lily savait déjà, pour avoir fait équipe avec lui en classe, que Severus avait une façon bien à lui d'appréhender les potions, mais le voir à l'ouvrage, libéré du cadre scolaire, était une expérience bien plus étonnante encore. Elle aimait le regarder disposer consciencieusement les ustensiles et les ingrédients sur la table, faire naître une flamme sous le chaudron, tantôt faible, tantôt intense, s'appliquer à couper, moudre, saupoudrer, verser et mélanger le tout sans avoir besoin d'en mesurer les doses, s'arrêter, observer, puis mélanger à nouveau en ajoutant une pincée de ceci ou une poignée de cela, apparemment au petit bonheur... Il n'omettait pourtant pas d'indiquer précisément à Lily chaque quantité utilisée et lui expliquait, étape par étape, la meilleure façon de procéder, sans jamais tenir compte de ce que le manuel préconisait de faire, n'hésitant pas à critiquer celui-ci lorsque Lily tentait de s'y référer. Il prenait même le temps de lui apprendre l'origine des ingrédients ainsi que leurs différentes appellations, avec beaucoup de patience et de passion. Et contre toute attente, Severus se révélait être un professeur très compétent.

Les résultats de Lily en cours de potions n'en devinrent que meilleurs et Slughorn se trouvait à court de qualificatifs pour féliciter le travail de son élève préférée. Jouant de cette considération grandissante, Lily persuada même le maître des potions de lui laisser utiliser, pour « étancher sa soif d'exploration », certains ingrédients spéciaux que les élèves n'avaient normalement pas le droit de manipuler sans sa surveillance. Les séances du mardi soir prirent peu à peu une autre dimension et les deux jeunes élèves commencèrent à travailler véritablement ensemble, voire à collaborer. Lily attendait ce moment avec impatience, motivée par leur travail et enchantée de pouvoir retrouver Severus ; même si la situation entre eux deux n'avait pas changée en dehors de ces cours secrets.

En effet, Severus semblait toujours éviter Lily. Il fallait dire qu'ils se trouvaient rarement en présence l'un de l'autre et lorsque Severus n'était pas tout simplement absent, il se trouvait alors mal accompagné, toujours flanqué d'un Malefoy ou d'un de ses insupportables amis Serpentard. Le passage sous le grand escalier de marbre continua longtemps d'intriguer Lily. A plusieurs reprises, elle enclencha vainement la poignée de la petite porte avant de finir par s'en désintéresser lorsqu'elle apprit par hasard que l'endroit menait à la salle commune des Serpentard.

Au fil des mois, Severus n'avoua jamais véritablement à Lily qu'il cherchait à l'éviter et ne lui expliqua encore moins la cause réelle de cette attitude. De son côté, Lily n'osa jamais évoquer le sujet, même si cette part de non-dits ne cessait d'alimenter son amertume. Et si elle entrait chaque mardi dans la salle de cours de potions avec enthousiasme et espoir, elle en ressortait invariablement avec déception, le cœur serré...  
Elle regagnait alors la tour de Gryffondor en arpentant les couloirs déserts du château, l'esprit tourmenté. Elle repensait souvent à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore en début d'année, au « mur d'incompréhension » qui se dressait entre elle et les personnes qui lui étaient chères... Et souvent, sa tristesse se muait en désarroi. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la possibilité de changer les choses, l'occasion d'ouvrir une brèche dans le mur... C'était peut-être d'elle qu'émanait le problème ? C'était elle qui était _anormale_...  
Trop sorcière pour Pétunia et trop moldue pour Severus...

Un soir, alors que par les étroites fenêtres, la lueur argentée d'une lune gibbeuse guidait ses pas feutrés jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, les pensées de Lily se firent plus sombres encore.

- _Mandoline_, chuchota-t-elle en arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame endormie.

- Hmm ? fit celle-ci en entrouvrant un œil. Ah... Oui... « Club de Slug »...

Le tableau pivota et Lily, toujours en proie à ses pensées, s'engouffra dans le passage. La salle commune était silencieuse et emplie d'une agréable chaleur. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée en répandant des nuances dansantes de rouge et d'or sur les murs tapissés.

- Slughorn vous garde de plus en plus tard !

Pensant que la pièce était vide, Lily sursauta en découvrant Remus Lupin assis à table, dans le clair-obscur de l'âtre derrière lui. Tout en reprenant ses esprits, elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle.

- Non, tous les autres sont allés se coucher depuis un bon moment, précisa Remus. J'avais du travail en retard, ajouta-t-il en montrant les livres et le parchemin posés devant lui.

Lily pensa que Remus aurait mieux fait de monter se reposer lui aussi car il avait une mine particulièrement affreuse ce soir-là. Sans rien dire, elle s'avança près de la table et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée. A côté d'elle, Remus se remit à griffonner son parchemin.  
N'importe qui d'autre aurait certainement demandé à Lily ce qu'elle avait fait de sa soirée ou pourquoi elle paraissait si préoccupée. Remus n'en fit rien. Pas cette fois-ci en tout cas et c'est peut-être précisément pour cette raison que Lily n'avait pas filé tout droit dans le dortoir des filles. Et c'est probablement aussi pour cela qu'elle demanda à mi-mots :

- Remus, tu n'as jamais souhaité être différent de ce que tu es ?

Le frottement de la plume sur le parchemin s'arrêta net. Seuls les crépitements du feu se firent entendre pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Puis Remus se retourna lentement vers Lily.

- Si, murmura-t-il, tout le temps...

Ce soir-là, Lily et Remus ne regagnèrent leur dortoir respectif que très tard dans la nuit mais chacun trouva le sommeil avec le cœur bien plus léger que la veille, même si aucun de leur problème n'avait été résolu.


	6. SECRETS

Le jour de leur rentrée en troisième année, Severus manquait à l'appel. De tout l'été, Lily n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Il ne se montra pas à bord du Poudlard Express ni même le soir du traditionnel banquet d'accueil. Lily l'avait cherché des yeux dans la Grande Salle, parmi des anciens élèves euphoriques des retrouvailles, mais là encore, nulle trace de Severus Rogue.  
Lily remarqua par ailleurs, non sans une certaine satisfaction, qu'un autre élève avait également disparu des rangs de Serpentard. Lucius Malefoy avait achevé sa scolarité à Poudlard.

La Répartition avait débuté depuis vingt bonnes minutes lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit brusquement. Argus Rusard, le concierge, un homme aux cheveux gris et à l'air sinistre, entra en poussant devant lui trois garçons. James Potter et Sirius Black ouvraient la marche en s'efforçant de contenir une hilarité pourtant bien visible. A l'écart, le troisième garçon marchait tête baissée. Même si les circonstances ne laissaient rien présager de bon, Lily fut soulagée de revoir Severus. A côté d'elle, Remus laissa échapper un soupir affligé et croisa son regard avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le petit groupe remonta l'allée centrale dans un silence empreint de curiosité. Lily reporta son attention sur Severus. Il continuait de fixer le sol en avançant, ses cheveux noirs tombant devant son visage blême, ne laissant apparaître que son long nez aquilin.  
A l'avant de la salle, le groupe des premières années laissa passer les nouveaux venus sous le regard sévère du Professeur McGonagall et les grognements étouffés du Choixpeau magique. Lily cru entendre les mots « déshonneur » et « effronté ». Rusard s'avança vers la table des professeurs et se pencha vers Dumbledore. Derrière lui se tenait sa chatte, Miss Teigne, un félin décharné à la fourrure grise. Tel un sphinx, l'animal faisait face à la salle et parcourait la foule d'élèves de ses yeux luisants.

Les deux hommes parlèrent à voix basse pendant plusieurs secondes ce qui eut pour effet de détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère. Des chuchotements naissaient ça et là dans l'immense pièce. Potter et Black, tournés vers l'assemblée, étaient manifestement très contents d'attirer ainsi les regards sur eux. Ils se donnaient des coups de coude et l'on sentait qu'ils luttaient contre une redoutable envie de rire. Lily était sidérée par l'attitude prétentieuse qu'ils affichaient. Qu'avaient-ils encore bien pu faire subir à Severus ? Ce dernier, quant à lui, tournait le dos au reste de la salle, la tête toujours enfouie dans ses épaules.

Au bout d'un moment, Rusard s'en retourna d'un pas mal assuré, son chat sur les talons. Puis Dumbledore se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge ramenant ainsi le silence et l'attention de tous.

- Veuillez je vous prie excuser cette légère interruption qui m'aura néanmoins permis de présenter à nos nouveaux élèves notre concierge, M. Rusard.

A ces mots, Rusard trébucha dans l'allée, manquant tomber et prit alors congé sous les rires contenus des élèves, en émettant un grognement mêlé aux feulements de son chat.

- Merci Argus.

Le directeur, gratifia alors les trois garçons d'un regard grave et s'adressa à eux d'une voix plus basse.

- Messieurs, veuillez rejoindre vos camarades.

Severus leva alors la tête pour la première fois depuis son entrée et au lieu de s'éloigner comme les deux autres, il resta là à dévisager Dumbledore. Le directeur soutint son regard un long moment avant que Severus ne se décide à bouger. Il fit alors demi-tour et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard d'un pas vif. Potter et Black avaient pris place face à Remus en arborant une mine réjouie. Black se pencha vers lui pour lui glisser un discret « Mo-nu-men-tal ! ». Remus laissa échapper un autre soupir et la voix du Choixpeau magique s'éleva à nouveau.

La longue file d'élèves de première année diminua peu à peu sous les applaudissements ponctuels. A chaque acclamation, Potter et Black en profitaient pour se parler à l'oreille et rire bruyamment en se retournant vers la table des Serpentard. Lily suivait leur petit manège du coin de l'œil. Mais Severus semblait ne pas se soucier de ce qui se jouait autour de lui et fixait son assiette vide avec résolution. Un flot d'interrogations s'écoula dans la tête de Lily tout au long de la soirée.

Une fois la Répartition terminée et après que Dumbledore eut prononcé son discours de bienvenue, les tables se chargèrent de mets appétissants. L'ambiance se détendit alors et le brouhaha des conversations emplit peu à peu les lieux. Lily avait presque réussi à ne plus prêter attention à Potter et à Black lorsqu'un tonnerre d'éclats de rire retentit de l'autre côté de la table. Les deux Gryffondor prenaient un malin plaisir à détailler à leurs camarades la cause de leur contretemps.

- Oui ! Aussi vrai que ce gobelet se remplit tout seul de jus de citrouille ! vociférait Potter en riant à gorge déployée.

Peter Pettigrow, deux places plus loin, buvait littéralement ses paroles, les yeux écarquillés.

- Dans les toilettes ! commentait Sirius Black d'une voix sonore. On passait par là, par hasard bien sûr, on l'a surprit...

- ... en train de pleurer !

- Si seulement Mimi n'avait pas donné l'alerte...

Une fois de plus, Lily était sidérée par la cruauté et l'arrogance des deux garçons. Le cœur serré, elle observait Severus à la table voisine tandis que la rumeur faisait son chemin dans la Grande Salle. L'effervescence était moindre chez les Serpentard. Severus demeurait immobile, les yeux toujours rivés à son assiette vide avec une telle intensité que Lily s'attendait à la voir voler en éclats d'un moment à l'autre.

- Je connais un petit toutou du nom de Servilus qui va se sentir bien seul cette année sans son blondinet de maître adoré ! fit Black.

- Il paraît que Dumbledore est soulagé que Malefoy soit enfin parti, intervint gravement Remus en adressant un petit regard compatissant à Lily.

Mais sa voix fut couverte par celle de Potter qui tonnait fièrement :

- Servilus risque de s'ennuyer...

- On trouvera bien un moyen de lui faire passer le temps ! répondit Black dans un nouvel éclat de rire général.

Pettigrow jubilait.

Bientôt, les anecdotes au sujet de Severus se mirent à fuser de toutes parts à la table des Gryffondor, et les propos prirent une fois de plus des allures de tableau de chasse. Pendant tout le reste du repas, Lily essaya de se concentrer sur les conversations des nouveaux élèves, moins contaminés par les moqueries de Potter et de sa bande. Son inquiétude pour Severus ne la quitta pourtant pas de la soirée.

Lorsque le moment vint enfin pour les élèves de regagner leur dortoirs respectifs, Lily profita du mouvement de foule pour se précipiter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dans le chahut, elle s'approcha du groupe des Serpentard et réussit à interpeler Severus :

- Severus ?

Les yeux noirs croisèrent brièvement les yeux verts. Le teint de Severus semblait plus blanc que d'habitude mais ce qui frappa surtout Lily, c'est que ses yeux paraissaient rougis. Potter et Black avaient donc dit vrai : il avait pleuré...  
Severus se détourna et continua d'avancer avec les autres Serpentard. Lily resta sur place, ne sachant que faire, tourmentée par la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir.

- Lily ? Il faut y aller, lui glissa Remus en arrivant à sa hauteur avec les autres Gryffondor.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard déconcerté puis se mit doucement à avancer dans le rang sans rien ajouter. A l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, dans le hall, les Serpentard avaient déjà disparus, les Serdaigle montaient les étages pour rejoindre leur tour et les derniers Poufsouffle disparaissaient derrière la porte située à droite de l'escalier de marbre. Toujours absorbée par ses pensées, Lily suivit le mouvement de foule pour gravir les étages du château.

- Il faut que je te raconte en détails mes vacances ! vint lui annoncer Mary Macdonald en trépignant alors que le groupe atteignait enfin le septième étage. C'est un « truc de Moldus » ajouta-t-elle en adressant un clin d'oeil à Lily, les autres ne comprendraient pas...

- Han !... s'exclama tout à coup Lily en faisant mine de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important. J'ai oublié d'envoyer un hibou à mes parents pour les prévenir que je suis bien arrivée ! Je vous rejoins tout de suite après, lança-t-elle en faisant demi-tour d'un pas pressé.

L'accès à la volière, dans la tour ouest du château, se trouvait au second étage. Lily redescendit donc, en sens inverse, les escaliers qu'elle venait d'avaler. Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle ralentit sa course et s'efforça de réfléchir à ce qu'elle projetait de faire.

- Bonsoir Miss Evans !

Lily sursauta en découvrant Dumbledore, semblant avoir surgi de nulle part, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore, répondit poliment Lily en essayant de masquer tant bien que mal son embarras de se trouver là.

- Je suis venue envoyer un hibou à mes parents, reprit-elle alors même que Dumbledore continuait son chemin sans l'interroger sur le motif de sa présence.

- Oh ! fit-il alors en la regardant à nouveau, les yeux brillants de malice. Oui... C'est important d'avoir des nouvelles des personnes pour lesquelles nous nous inquiétons.

Puis, sans prêter plus longtemps attention à Lily, il s'engagea dans un couloir dépourvu de porte et adressa distinctement les mots « baba au rhum » à une grande gargouille de pierre. La gargouille s'écarta alors et le mur s'ouvrit en deux laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Dumbledore en gravit les deux premières marches puis se retourna vers Lily et lui fit un petit signe de la main en lui souhaitant une « bonne soirée » avant de disparaître derrière le mur qui se refermait. La gargouille reprit sa place initiale.

-_ Oui... C'est important d'avoir des nouvelles des personnes pour lesquelles nous nous inquiétons_, se répéta mentalement Lily.

Cette phrase continua de tourbillonner dans sa tête jusqu'à son arrivée au rez-de-chaussée. Le hall était désert à présent mais on entendait encore résonner, ici et là, dans le dédale du château, les échos de voix enthousiastes. Au bas des marches du grand escalier de marbre, Lily tourna à droite. Une petite voix, au fond d'elle, lui assenait maintenant qu'il était vain d'être venu jusqu'ici puisque l'accès à la salle commune des Serpentard serait de toute façon clos, comme toujours.

Pourtant la main de Lily se posa doucement sur la clenche en laiton, celle-ci bascula et la porte s'ouvrit. Figée dans son étonnement, Lily continua de se tenir à la porte entrouverte pendant de longues secondes, sans oser entrer. Pourtant elle devait le faire ; elle devait parler à Severus ou tout du moins essayer de parler à Severus.  
Elle passa alors la petite porte puis descendit les marches étroites pour se retrouver dans le long couloir obscur et froid. Cette fois-ci, elle prit soin de décrocher l'une des torches suspendues au mur de pierres avant de continuer à avancer à pas rapides. Elle dépassa bientôt l'endroit où elle s'était faite surprendre par Severus l'an dernier et continua à s'enfoncer plus avant. Bientôt, plusieurs portes de bois massif se dessinèrent le long des murs. Lily s'enhardit à essayer d'en ouvrir une. La porte était fermée et une fois encore, Lily réalisa l'absurdité de son geste : si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à cacher derrière en ces lieux, autant en verrouiller l'accès ! Mais mue par une détermination plus forte qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, elle tenta tout de même de pousser une autre porte, puis une autre encore...

Lily était sur le point de rebrousser chemin lorsque la dernière porte céda et s'ouvrit dans un horrible grincement. Une bouffée d'air glacial venant de l'intérieur s'engouffra en elle en même temps que la surprise et la peur. Brandissant la torche devant elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un éventuel moyen de défense plus que d'une simple source de lumière, Lily entra. Ses pas résonnèrent dans ce qui semblait être, à la faible lueur de la torche, une immense pièce totalement vide, inondée d'une odeur de terre et de pierre.

Elle crut distinguer un léger bruit qui rompait le silence inquiétant de la salle. Après s'être convaincue qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de ses propres battements de cœur, elle pénétra un peu plus dans la pièce. Elle identifia le bruit. Il s'agissait d'un ruissellement provenant d'un petit bassin qu'elle repéra dans un coin de la salle. Elle s'en approcha doucement et sursauta en apercevant sous la lumière chancelante de la torche une gargouille de pierre hideuse crachant de l'eau dans un horrible rictus.

Une fois remise de sa frayeur, le pouls battant à ses oreilles, Lily poursuivit son étrange visite. Cette salle sans mobilier semblait laissait apparaître, tout au fond, la présence d'une autre pièce attenante. Lily s'y engouffra et se retrouva alors dans un endroit tout aussi dépourvu de lumière mais à l'aspect totalement différent. Bien que plus petite, cette pièce circulaire était entièrement aménagée. Les murs étaient complètement recouverts d'étagères sur lesquelles s'alignaient bocaux, pots et fioles dûment identifiés par leur nom et l'origine du pays (Peau de Crapaud d'Anatolie, Sang de Dragon de Roumanie, Venin de Serpent d'Amazonie, etc.). D'autres étagères supportaient le poids de nombreux livres, parfaitement bien classés eux aussi (Potions de Grands Pouvoirs, Préceptes de l'Art Obscur, Sorts et Enchantements Anciens et Oubliés, etc.).

A cela s'ajoutait tout un assortiment d'outils servant à l'élaboration de potions, disposés sur une large table rectangulaire. Au fond de la pièce trônait une cheminée dont le foyer vide semblait hors d'usage. Sur le côté se trouvait une seconde table, ronde, entourée de deux larges fauteuils de cuir usés. Lily s'en approcha et vit plusieurs livres et parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre. Elle se mit à feuilleter un ouvrage ouvert, un manuel de potions usé et visiblement très ancien. La plupart des pages étaient constellées de petites inscriptions ajoutées à la plume.  
Au bas de la dernière page de couverture, une autre inscription manuscrite attira son attention :

« Ce livre appartient à Eileen Prince »

De la première salle, un effroyable claquement de porte retentit. Un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la petite pièce et fit voler un tourbillon de parchemins autour de Lily. Elle se retourna vers l'entrée mais la torche dans sa main s'éteignit. Elle resta là, sans bouger, dans le noir et le silence absolus.


	7. DIFFÉRENDS

L'instant sembla s'éterniser. Combien de temps Lily s'était-elle tenue là, aveugle, dans le froid, retenant avec peine son souffle qui ne demandait qu'à suivre le rythme endiablé des battements de son cœur ? Seul le murmure de l'eau vive, dans la pièce voisine, faisait écho d'une autre présence en ces lieux oppressants.

- Satisfaite ?

A la lueur naissante d'une baguette magique, le visage blanc de Severus apparut à quelques centimètres de celui de Lily. Elle se trouva foudroyée par un regard si noir et si intense que même la lumière ne s'y reflétait pas. Trouver Severus était ce qu'elle avait cherché à faire en venant ici pourtant Lily dût bien admettre qu'elle éprouvait maintenant quelques regrets à se trouver là. Elle aurait voulu parler mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge.

- Comment as-tu fait... reprit froidement Severus comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix sans s'attendre à une réponse.

Lily se contenta de soutenir le regard fermé, sans mot dire. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir y lire de la colère ou n'importe quelle autre expression que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'humaine. Mais rien. Paradoxalement, c'était inquiétant et fascinant à la fois...

Elle sursauta lorsque, d'un geste vif, Severus se détourna - brisant le face à face - et traversa la pièce pour embraser d'un seul coup de baguette magique les torches suspendues aux murs concaves. La lumière, d'abord aveuglante après une telle obscurité, fit miroiter le verre de la multitude de bocaux alignés sur les étagères.

- Je suis venue parce que je voulais te voir, murmura Lily comme si les mots avaient miraculeusement réussi à franchir ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'y attende.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi...

Severus ne semblait pas réagir à ses paroles et demeurait à l'autre bout de la pièce, le dos tourné, muré dans son silence. Lily aurait voulu s'avancer vers lui pour l'obliger à lui faire face et répondre ; mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, une retenue mêlant tout à la fois respect et crainte. Et comme si le fait d'avoir retrouvé sa voix l'encourageait à ne plus retenir ce qu'elle gardait en elle, elle continua, d'une voix à présent teintée de détresse.

- Severus ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard ? Je... ne te reconnais plus...

- Parce que tu pensais me connaître ? rétorqua Severus en se retournant subitement.

Face aux yeux noirs, incisifs, les yeux verts cillèrent avant de se plisser d'incompréhension. Lily crut d'abord que l'usage de la parole venait à nouveau de lui faire défaut mais elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas la réponse à la question de Severus.  
Son regard s'embruma comme elle se perdait dans ses pensées.

Oui, elle pensait connaître Severus. Elle pensait le connaître comme on pense connaître un ami à qui l'on accorde sa confiance... C'est en tout cas ainsi qu'elle aurait pu répondre à sa question, avant... Car qu'en était-il de cette confiance aujourd'hui ? Toutes ces zones d'ombres qui entouraient Severus depuis le tout début de leur amitié, ces zones d'ombres qui l'intriguaient et qu'elle mettait sur le compte de son caractère taciturne, ces zones d'ombres qui n'étaient finalement qu'un masque lui permettant de cacher sa nature profonde. Tous les autres avaient su voir au-delà de tout cela, sauf elle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si aveugle, si naïve.

Non, elle ne connaissait pas Severus Rogue. Et l'endroit où elle se trouvait à l'instant même ne faisait que renforcer cet amer constat. Que pouvait bien cacher l'existence d'un tel lieu si ce n'était en rapport avec la magie noire ? Combien de Serpentard avaient accès à cette salle pour venir exercer leur savoir-faire d'apprentis Mangemorts ?...

Cheminant ainsi mentalement, Lily s'était mise à promener lentement son regard dans la pièce. Elle passa en revue tous les objets qu'elle n'avait pu entrevoir que séparément tout à l'heure avant que ses yeux ne reviennent, en silence, se poser sur Severus. Toujours ce même regard effroyablement muet.

- Tu te demandes quel est cet endroit, finit par déclarer Severus d'une voix monocorde. C'est même étonnant que tu n'aies pas posé la question dès le début.

Lui répondre une fois de plus qu'elle n'était pas venue ici dans l'intention de découvrir ce lieu mais bel et bien pour le trouver lui et lui parler semblait peine perdue. A quoi bon ? Et que cherchait-il encore à prouver qui ne soit une nouvelle tentative de cacher son inclinaison pour la magie noire ?  
A nouveau, les yeux noirs scrutèrent longuement les yeux verts.

- Cet endroit est en quelque sorte mon laboratoire personnel, reprit enfin Severus, imperturbable.

Le regard de Lily se fit plus âpre. Severus prit une longue inspiration avant de poursuivre en détachant soigneusement chaque mot :

- Dumbledore l'a mis à ma seule disposition. Personne d'autre n'a connaissance de ce lieu, en dehors de lui et de moi...

- _Et de moi_, pensa Lily malgré le trouble qui ne cessait d'envahir son esprit.

- Et de toi, maintenant, ajouta calmement Severus.

Lily frémit. Severus s'était tu et continuait de la fixer.  
Alors qu'elle allait lui demander à quoi pouvait bien lui servir ce laboratoire, elle se ravisa, sans céder au regard pour autant.

- Ce laboratoire me sert à expérimenter et à améliorer des potions existantes, voire à en créer de nouvelles, reprit alors Severus comme s'il répondait à sa question.

Les yeux de Lily s'arrondirent d'étonnement. Ce n'était pas tant le contenu de la réponse qui lui fit cet effet que la réponse elle-même. Prise entre le trouble, la peur et la curiosité, son esprit se mit à lutter pour retrouver un peu de calme. Il lui était déjà arrivé à plusieurs occasions d'avoir eu cette impression étrange que Severus pouvait deviner ses pensées mais jamais de façon aussi nette. Non, il s'agissait forcément d'une coïncidence. Il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées. Il était assez intelligent pour déduire en toute logique ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, voilà tout.

Severus entretint le silence, comme s'il laissait à Lily le temps de reprendre le fil de ses pensées. Elle s'était à nouveau mise à réfléchir à la raison d'être de ce laboratoire. Une idée simple s'imposait à elle, toujours la même : la magie noire, Voldemort.  
Severus ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir dans une longue expiration et de reprendre :

- Si je... - il hésita un instant comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Si je me terre ici ça n'est pas pour...

La voix de Severus semblait sonner différemment, comme si elle avait soudainement perdu de son aplomb. Lily ne put qu'attendre, en silence, qu'il daigne aller au bout de ses explications.

- Je travaille ici pour mettre au point une potion, ou tout du moins un antidote, pour soigner une personne qui m'est chère d'un mal encore incurable, continua-t-il alors à demi-mots.

Lily se remémora alors l'inscription du manuel de potions sur la table ronde.

- Il s'agit de ma mère, finit par murmurer Severus avant de se taire complètement.

Sa mère... Lily détourna le regard pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il est vrai que Severus n'avait jamais été très enclin à parler de ses parents. La seule information que Lily avait jamais eu à leur sujet - outre le fait que Mrs Rogue était une sorcière et que Mr Rogue n'était visiblement pas très estimé par son fils unique - était que tous deux passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer.

De quel mal la mère de Severus pouvait-elle bien être atteinte pour qu'il n'ait jamais osé lui en parler ? Pourquoi lui avoir caché cela, lui qui prétendait être son ami ? Et comment être certaine qu'il n'y avait pas pour autant de rapport avec la magie noire et Voldemort ? Puisque Severus était assez habile à lui dissimuler de telles choses, il pouvait très bien continuer à la duper ! Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas lui avouer le contraire ! Sinon, pourquoi un tel endroit ? Secret qui plus est ! Oui mais il y avait Dumbledore qui pouvait pourtant sembler être un gage de confiance...

Toutes ces questions se télescopaient dans l'esprit de Lily sans qu'elle ne puisse en formuler une seule. Et tout d'un coup, une idée émergea au-dessus du flot d'interrogations. Quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu'alors se mit en place, comme lorsque l'on vient à bout d'un casse-tête particulièrement compliqué. Les yeux verts fulminèrent.

- Et tu as pensé, lança-t-elle alors sèchement, que pour jouer à ton petit jeu de maître des potions en herbe, je te serais bien utile pour dégoter les ingrédients qui te manquaient auprès de Slughorn ! Je me suis souvent demandée ce qui avait bien pu te convaincre de continuer à travailler avec moi alors que tu t'obstinais à ne plus vouloir m'adresser la parole en public. Je comprends mieux à présent !

Dans son emportement, Lily s'était avancée vers Severus, toujours immobile. Elle aurait voulu qu'il réagisse, qu'il lui décoche encore un de ses « Tu te trompes, Lily ». Mais rien ne vint. Pire encore, il affichait à nouveau cet insupportable air absent.  
Elle se détourna.

- Et bien entendu, à aucun moment tu n'as songé que j'aurais pu t'être bien plus utile si tu m'avais expliqué tout ça dès le début ?

Le ton de Lily ne dénotait plus alors que sa colère mais aussi, et surtout, sa peine.

Severus ne sembla pas réagir. Elle préféra ne pas attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait certainement pas. Sans même lui jeter un dernier regard, elle s'élança vers la sortie, les yeux humides. Ses pas résonnèrent quelques secondes dans la grande pièce vide. A la lumière diffuse de la salle attenante, elle trouva la lourde porte et l'ouvrit à la hâte avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir obscur.

- Lumos ! fit-elle en sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa robe sans ralentir sa course.

Elle retrouva son chemin sans même réfléchir à la direction qu'elle prenait. Elle était déjà en haut des marches poussiéreuses, la main posée sur la clenche de laiton, quand elle entendit Severus si près d'elle qu'elle en sursauta.

- Ne pars pas !

Lily ouvrit la porte et entra dans le hall sans se retourner.

- Non ! Ne pars pas ! répéta Severus toujours sur ses talons.

Tout se passa si vite par la suite qu'elle ne comprit pas bien, sur le moment, comment les choses s'étaient déroulées. Un garçon massif marchait à leur rencontre, les mains pleines de ce qui semblaient être des petits fours. Il dévisagea Lily avec dégoût et s'adressa à Severus d'un ton acerbe

- Hé, Rogue ! Tu parles encore à cette Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Lily se figea, interloquée par l'injure. Ses yeux tremblants cherchèrent ceux de Severus.

- Cette... Sang-de-Bourbe ? Sûrement pas ! répondit Severus avec dédain. Pour qui tu me prends, Avery ?

Le sang de Lily ne fit qu'un tour. Le vert flamboyant croisa le noir abyssal pendant une fraction de seconde avant que Lily ne s'arrache à sa stupéfaction et se remette à courir vers les étages. D'autres injures parvinrent encore à ses oreilles depuis le hall, tandis que les deux Serpentard reprenaient ensemble le chemin de leur salle commune.

- Mary, je t'assure que je n'ai aucune envie de descendre faire la fête avec vous, soupira Lily en émergeant de sous ses couvertures.

Assise sur le bord de son lit, dans leur dortoir vide, Mary Macdonald répondit avec embarras :

- Oui, je sais bien... Mais ça n'est pas pour ça que je suis revenue. Il y a... ce garçon... Rogue...

Mary hésita à continuer en voyant les sourcils froncés de Lily.

- Il est dans le couloir devant notre entrée et... il demande à te parler.

- Et bien tu peux aller lui dire que moi je n'y tiens pas ! répondit brutalement Lily en rabattant les couvertures sur son visage.

- Oui, mais... continua Mary confuse, il dit qu'il est prêt à passer la nuit là, s'il le faut, pour que tu viennes le voir...

- Comment ?! lâcha Lily en se redressant aussi sec sans que Mary ne sache quoi ajouter.

- Ça va, finit-elle alors par lancer rageusement en sautant de son lit et en enfilant sa robe de chambre. Je vais régler ça vite fait !

Lily dévala les escaliers, traversa en trombe la salle commune sous les regards étonnés de ses camarades, s'élança dans le passage, poussa le portrait de la Grosse Dame - non sans provoquer les invectives de son occupante - puis déboula dans le couloir. Elle se planta là, bras croisés et regard furibond, face à Severus.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Je suis désolé !

- Épargne ta salive ! Je suis sortie seulement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici.

- C'est vrai. Je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça m'a simplement…

- Échappé ? Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans la voix de Lily. Il est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts… Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot.

- Je ne peux plus faire semblant, continua alors Lily. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne.

- Non… Écoute, je ne voulais pas…

- … me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?

Lily eut l'impression que Severus luttait avec lui-même, il semblait sur le point de parler. Mais avec un regard méprisant, elle tourna les talons et se glissa par le trou du portrait. Elle traversa à nouveau la salle commune au pas de course et regagna son dortoir sans se préoccuper du regard de ses camarades. Là, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, tremblante, sous l'effet conjugué de la colère et de la peine.


	8. HIBERNATIONS

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Lily eut d'abord l'impression de se sentir apaisée. Ce qui s'était passé entre Severus et elle le soir de la rentrée devait arriver tôt ou tard et elle avait été soulagée d'avoir enfin pu dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. L'autre point positif de cette dispute fut qu'à partir de ce moment-là, l'un et l'autre n'eurent plus à faire semblant de ne plus se parler. Severus ne tenta pas de nouvelle approche et Lily se garda bien, elle aussi, de montrer le moindre vestige d'intérêt envers lui.

Leur amitié avait-elle pris fin ce soir-là ou n'avait-elle simplement jamais vraiment existé ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la brèche dans le mur qui se dressait entre Severus et elle semblait à présent colmatée et peut-être que la meilleure chose à faire désormais était de tirer un trait sur tout ça...  
C'est en tout cas ce que s'évertuait à penser Lily. Bien des fois, en rêve, elle revivait la scène de leur ultime face à face et se réveillait en sursaut avec une image lancinante : les yeux noirs, d'ordinaire implacablement muets, fixaient les siens avec une extraordinaire sincérité. La colère l'avait-elle aveuglée ce soir-là où était-ce seulement maintenant que sa vision lui jouait des tours ? Peu importe, elle devait chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Tout ce qui était arrivé n'était pas de sa faute à elle. Elle n'avait pas à se tourmenter de la sorte...

- _Non !_

Par conséquent, les séances de travail du mardi soir prirent fin. Lily prétexta un surcroît de travail dans les autres disciplines auprès du professeur Slughorn. Bien qu'un peu déçu, ce dernier n'insista pas, d'autant que Lily maintenait un niveau toujours plus que satisfaisant en classe de potions. En outre, elle aurait « tout le loisir de reprendre ces séances plus tard ».

La fin du premier trimestre arriva en même temps que l'hiver et Lily, comme la grande majorité des pensionnaires de l'école, rejoignit sa famille pour les fêtes de fin d'années.  
Les Evans étaient locataires d'un appartement confortable, bien que petit, dans un quartier de la banlieue de Leeds, dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Ernest Evans subvenait modestement aux besoins de sa famille en travaillant dans une usine de sidérurgie et Audrey Evans proposait occasionnellement ses services de coiffeuse depuis qu'elle avait moins de temps à consacrer à ses deux filles, dorénavant occupées à leurs études. Tous deux étaient d'honnêtes gens qui avaient pour mot d'ordre de prendre la vie du bon côté ; leur façon à eux de combattre la désillusion ambiante et la monotonie d'une vie moldue ouvrière telle qu'elle pouvait l'être en ce début des années soixante-dix.

L'annonce de l'état de sorcière de leur fille, trois ans plus tôt, avait procuré aux Evans, outre un certain étonnement, un immense soulagement. En effet, tous deux avaient à plus d'une reprise été témoins d'événements pour le moins étranges en présence de leur cadette, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. La petite Lily n'en était pas moins en parfaite santé et ses parents avaient dû se résigner à faire comme si de rien n'était, très incertains de la conduite à tenir malgré tout. Lily avait grandi ainsi sans vraiment comprendre comment « ces choses bizarres » se produisaient ; allant même jusqu'à croire que c'était « mal » lorsqu'elle s'entendait dire d'« arrêter », sans autre forme d'explication. Á l'âge de sept ans, Lily commençait pourtant à maîtriser certains tours, à l'insu de ses parents. Pétunia, elle, savait.

Car sa grande sœur, de deux ans son aînée, était aussi sa confidente et sa meilleure amie - du moins encore à cette époque. Lily lui vouait une admiration et une affection sans faille et l'on voyait alors rarement les fillettes Evans jouer dans le quartier l'une sans l'autre. Lily ne montrait plus ses capacités qu'à sa sœur, qui semblait, quant à elle, à la fois effrayée et fascinée à chaque nouvelle bizarrerie de sa cadette et protégée. Et Pétunia ne dévoilait rien de tout cela à leurs parents, de même qu'elle n'avait pas trahi la révélation faite à Lily par Severus à propos de sa nature sorcière. Aussi étrange que cela paraissait et contre toute attente, Pétunia n'avait d'ailleurs jamais parlé de Severus à leurs parents ; « le fils Rogue », comme elle l'appelait. Pourtant, Pétunia détestait le fils Rogue. Et à mesure que Lily devenait amie avec lui et découvrait le monde magique, les liens de connivence avec sa sœur s'étiolaient, pour ne plus tenir qu'à un fil après la visite de Dumbledore et sa convocation officielle à Poudlard. Un fil qui devint aussi infime qu'invisible lorsque Pétunia comprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais accès à ce monde, après que Dumbledore lui ait répondu par la négative à sa demande d'entrée à l'école de sorciers.

Le dégoût de Pétunia était aussi vif que l'était l'enthousiasme de Mr et de Mrs Evans pour tout ce qui touchait désormais au monde magique. Ils en étaient venu à considérer la sorcellerie comme une chance pour leur fille, un coup de pouce du destin tout à fait original. Et même s'ils ne pouvaient évoquer la magie auprès de leurs connaissances - Lily étant officiellement pensionnaire d'un collège à Londres, ce qui était déjà digne d'une considération toute singulière -, ils ne cachaient pas leur fierté débordante en famille. La situation aurait-elle autant dégénéré entre elle et sa sœur si leurs parents avaient eu vent de toute l'histoire ?

Cette année, comme chaque année à Noël, les Evans avaient invité leurs proches à venir passer quelques jours chez eux. Et comme chaque année, le petit appartement était très vite devenu bien trop exigu. Mais l'atmosphère de cocon douillet qui s'en dégageait ne faisait qu'accentuer l'ambiance joiyeuse propre à ces fêtes de famille. Les filles Evans avaient eu à cœur d'aider leur mère en mettant à profit leurs talents d'apprenties cuisinières pour préparer le menu du réveillon. Le début des vacances s'était déroulé ainsi, dans la paix relative d'une vie moldue somme toute classique.

Puis les invités s'en étaient retournés. Non sans cette habituelle petite pointe de mélancolie de fin d'année ; Lily eut alors l'impression que les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent plus lentement que jamais. Comme toujours, Pétunia mettait un point d'honneur à se comporter comme si sa sœur n'était pas là, en ne lui adressant la parole que lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ses journées et ses soirées étaient rythmées par des sorties entre amies tandis que celles de Lily se limitaient à rester à la maison. Elle n'avait en effet pratiquement plus un seul ami dans le voisinage, les affinités avec ses anciennes connaissances ayant peu à peu disparu maintenant qu'elle s'était éloignée du quartier plusieurs mois par an.

Lorsque sa mère lui assurait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de son aide, elle se mettait à peaufiner certains de ses devoirs d'école, sans grande motivation, ou alors, elle s'asseyait dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre du salon, une tasse de thé chaud dans les mains, et laissait errer son regard sur les allées enneigées du quartier. Elle observait le va-et-vient des passants et des voitures, et la grisaille ambiante, masquée pour un temps sous l'épais tapis blanc. Une fois ou deux, un hibou messager vint lui apporter des nouvelles de ses amis sorciers. Elle y répondait - c'était l'affaire de quelques minutes - puis retombait dans cet état de torpeur et d'ennui.

Noël était passé depuis cinq jours maintenant et le retour pour Poudlard était prévu pour le surlendemain. Ce soir-là, pendant le dîner, on frappa à la porte de l'appartement des Evans.

- J'y vais ! C'est Anita, elle est un peu en avance, claironna Pétunia en se levant de table pour se précipiter dans le vestibule.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, complètement hébétée - il ne s'agissait apparemment pas d'Anita. Comme elle semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole, Mr Evans lui demanda alors sur un ton amusé :

- Eh bien Pétunia ! Ça va ? Hé ho ! On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

Pétunia dévisagea son père, bouche bée. Mrs Evans, visiblement plus préoccupée du trouble de sa fille, adressa un petit regard de reproche à son mari et interrogea à son tour :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ? Qui c'était ?

- Euh.... C'était... C'est pour Lily... bredouilla Pétunia sans même regarder sa sœur.

Lily échangea un regard d'étonnement avec ses parents puis se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers l'entrée. Dans le couloir, elle éprouva elle aussi un choc - certainement moindre que celui de sa soeur - lorsqu'elle découvrit Severus dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il se tenait là, le visage invariablement blême et muet, vêtu de son habituelle tenue moldue.

Même si cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que Lily n'avait pas vu Severus porter autre chose que son uniforme de Poudlard, elle ne s'étonna pas du jean trop court d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres ni de la veste sombre, toujours la même, encore bien trop ample pour les épaules pourtant plus larges avec le temps. Ça ne sembla pas être le cas de Mr Evans qui, certainement un peu contraint par son épouse, avait emboîté le pas de sa fille.

- Lily ? fit-il en arrivant près d'elle, le visage circonspect. Tout va bien ? Qui est ce jeune homme ?

- Oui oui, ça va, répondit précipitamment Lily en s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

C'était la première fois que Severus frappait à sa porte. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils s'étaient toujours contenté de se retrouver en dehors de chez eux, assez loin de leur quartier qui plus est. Et même si Lily avait fait entrer une fois ou deux Severus chez elle, lorsque la maison était vide, c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle présentait Severus à son père.

- C'est Severus Rogue, un élève de Poudlard, continua Lily sur un ton qu'elle s'efforça de rendre le plus naturel possible.

A l'évocation du nom de l'école de sorciers, un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Mr Evans.

- Oh ! fit-il alors plein d'enthousiasme, Bonsoir ! Tu as déjà dîné ? Entre donc, nous étions à table !

- Bonsoir, répondit Severus avec flegme, égal à lui-même. Je suis confus d'avoir troublé votre repas. J'ai déjà dîné, merci. En fait je passais juste dans le coin, n'habitant pas très loin je me suis permis...

- Mais oui, je te reconnais ! l'interrompit alors Mr Evans. Le fils Rogue ! Tout s'explique, fit-il en hochant la tête avec un certain soulagement comme si l'on venait de lui révéler qu'il avait été la victime d'un canular télévisé.

- Voyons mon garçon, entre, je t'en prie, nous allions passer au dessert, continua-t-il chaleureusement en ouvrant la porte en grand et en entraînant Severus dans le couloir.

Lily referma la porte d'entrée, encore sous le choc, et rejoignit tout le monde dans la cuisine. Alors qu'on faisait de la place au nouveau convive autour de la petite table ronde, elle se rendit compte du caractère cocasse de la situation.  
Son père, animé de toute la bonne humeur qui le caractérisait, palabrait joyeusement sur Poudlard et manifestait son admiration à l'égard du monde magique, adressant des regards complices à son épouse, elle-même visiblement enchantée par cette visite. Severus, quant à lui, ponctuait poliment les propos de Mr Evans quand il y était obligé. Mais l'enchantement n'était pas général autour de la table. Sur la chaise en face de Severus, Pétunia semblait horrifiée et dégouttée à la fois. Lily observait la scène avec un certain amusement allant même jusqu'à en oublier sa rancœur pendant un moment.

Bientôt, on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Pétunia se leva d'un bond et prit aussitôt congé en marmonnant un bref « Bonsoir ». Son départ marqua la fin du repas.

- Non laisse, ma chérie, on s'en occupe, fit Mrs Evans à sa fille alors que celle-ci commençait à débarrasser la table. Va plutôt faire un tour avec ton ami.

Severus remercia cordialement ses hôtes pendant que Lily enfilait son manteau et tous deux sortirent de l'appartement surchauffé. Bien qu'il fut encore tôt, la nuit était déjà tombée dans la petite rue où se succédaient, de part et d'autre, les mêmes habitations ténues au murs de briques fades. L'air était sec et doux, sans le moindre souffle de vent comme peuvent l'être les soirées d'hiver, quelques jours après d'importantes chutes de neige.

Lily plongea ses mains dans les poches de son manteau pour les tenir au chaud et commença à remonter la rue d'un pas rapide. Sur le trottoir mal éclairé par la lumière vacillante des réverbères, Severus marchait à ses côtés, tête baissée. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore adressés la parole depuis son apparition. Ils avancèrent ainsi un long moment, au son silencieux de leurs pas absorbés par la neige. On aurait dit qu'une immense cloche invisible s'était rabattue sur tout le quartier pour mettre chaque bruit en sourdine.

L'ambiance était devenue beaucoup moins amusante à présent. Elle tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait et ce que Severus avait eu l'intention de faire en venant ici. Devait-elle lui poser la question ? Après tout, il n'avait qu'à prendre la parole puisqu'il s'était donné la peine de débarquer chez elle à l'improviste !  
Leur promenade silencieuse dura encore.

Ils s'étaient peu à peu éloignés des habitations et des éclairages artificiels pour longer une rivière exsangue, au flux prisonnier par la glace. Au loin, une haute cheminée crachait une épaisse fumée blanche dans le ciel cristallin. Sciemment ou non, ils se rapprochaient de l'endroit où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Lily voyait reparaître, sous la gangue de neige, le petit bosquet d'arbres, là où les ombres projetées par les feuillages formaient autrefois comme un bassin de fraîcheur verte, à l'abri du soleil.

_-... et le ministère peut te punir si tu fais de la magie en dehors de l'école, tu reçois des lettres._

- Mais moi, j'ai fait de la magie en dehors de l'école !

- Nous, ça va. On n'a pas encore de baguette. Ils te laissent tranquille quand tu es un enfant et que tu n'y peux rien. Mais dès qu'on a onze ans et qu'ils commencent à nous apprendre des choses, il faut être prudent.

Lily se revoyait, dans le silence, ramasser une brindille pour la faire tournoyer dans l'air en imaginant qu'une traînée d'étincelles jaillissait à son extrémité. Puis laisser tomber la brindille et se pencher vers Severus pour lui demander :

_- C'est vrai, hein ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? Pétunia dit que tu mens. Pétunia dit que Poudlard n'existe pas. Mais c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?_

_  
- C'est vrai pour nous, _répondait Severus_. Pas pour elle. Mais toi et moi, nous recevrons la lettre._

_  
- Vraiment ?_

- Sûr et certain.

- Et c'est vraiment un hibou qui apportera la lettre ?

- Normalement oui. Mais tu es née moldue, il y aura donc quelqu'un de l'école qui viendra expliquer tout ça à tes parents.

- Est-ce que ça fait vraiment une différence d'être née moldue ?

- Non, ça ne fait aucune différence...

L'image devant les yeux de Lily se dissipa et le froid de la réalité la fit frissonner. Elle s'était tournée inconsciemment vers Severus qui continuait de marcher en silence à côté d'elle. Les pas de Lily se ralentirent. Severus mit quelques secondes à s'en apercevoir et, comme s'il émergeait lui aussi d'une grande méditation, régla sa marche sur la sienne.

- Comment ça va chez toi ? demanda alors Lily, tout doucement.

Elle avait cherché comment briser la glace depuis de longues minutes sans trop savoir si elle devait laisser remonter sa colère à la surface ou la contenir. La question lui était venue toute seule, comme surgie du passé et à la fois neuve des révélations de Severus sur sa mère.  
Visiblement surpris d'entendre Lily s'adresser à lui si paisiblement, Severus s'arrêta. Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement.

- La situation devient de plus en plus difficile à la maison... Son état se complique... fit-il d'une voix éteinte avant de se remettre en marche.

Lily le suivit sans rien oser ajouter. Elle venait de prendre conscience que Severus n'était peut-être pas venu pour s'expliquer quant à leur dispute mais tout simplement pour être là, ailleurs que chez lui... Elle n'aurait pu prétendre, à ce moment précis, que sa rancœur pour lui avait disparu, pourtant elle devait avouer qu'au fond d'elle-même cette rancœur s'était mise en veille. Comme si tout ce qui avait attrait au monde magique n'avait plus lieu d'être ici. Comme lorsque l'on tombe par hasard sur un ancien ami, perdu de vue à la suite d'une brouille quelconque, dont chacun se souvient pourtant bien qu'elles en avaient été les causes, mais dont nul n'a envie d'aborder le sujet tant l'absence de l'autre lui avait été pesante.

Leurs pas silencieux les menèrent sur le terrain de jeux où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, cinq ans plus tôt. L'endroit était désert à cette heure mais les traces chaotiques dans la neige laissaient deviner qu'il n'en n'avait pas été ainsi durant la journée.  
Dans la mémoire de Lily, le soleil baignait les lieux d'une lumière vive.

_- Je sais ce que tu es,_

- Comment ça ?

_  
- Tu es... Tu es une sorcière, _chuchotait dans sa tête la voix de Severus.

_  
- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça à quelqu'un !_ répondait-elle en tournant la tête et en levant le nez en signe de dédain avant de s'éloigner de lui à grands pas.

- _Non !_

Le terrain de jeux reprit sa parure d'hiver. Lily s'arrêta devant un banc trempé de neige fondue et grimpa dessus pour s'asseoir sur le dossier. Severus s'immobilisa à côté d'elle, le regard fuyant en direction des balançoires.

- Tes parents à toi ont l'air très aimables... fit-il pensif.

La phrase de Severus aurait pu sonner comme une remarque d'une banalité affligeante mais Lily y entrevit toute l'amertume qui se cachait derrière.

- Ils le sont, en effet, répondit-elle avant de souffler dans ses mains pour les réchauffer.

- Par contre ta sœur...

- Laisse Tunie tranquille tu veux bien, le coupa vivement Lily.

Severus se retourna vers elle. Un éclair de malice traversa ses yeux noirs. Lily sourit en soupirant.  
Deux voitures passèrent en trombe sur la route voisine et le faisceau lumineux de leurs phares balaya le parc pendant quelques secondes. Puis les bruits de moteur s'évanouirent et le silence reprit ses droits. Severus promenait à nouveau son regard alentour d'un air encore plus grave, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Mais mis à part un bonhomme de neige figé devant la haie de buissons, personne n'aurait pu les surprendre.

- Je dois y aller, maintenant, dit Severus.

Lily acquiesça en se levant. La neige fondue commençait à geler et le banc était devenu glissant. D'un geste vif, Severus lui saisit la main pour l'empêcher de vaciller et l'aida à descendre de son perchoir. Les yeux verts laissèrent échapper une expression de surprise lorsque Lily le toucha. Sa main à elle était froide mais ça n'était rien comparé à celle de Severus. Les yeux noirs ne laissèrent rien paraître.

- Merci.

Malgré le froid, Lily sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Severus la dévisagea longtemps avant de réaliser qu'il lui tenait encore la main. Il la lui lâcha subitement, comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il se mit ensuite à fouiller fébrilement dans sa veste difforme pour en extirper un livre et le lui tendit en murmurant :

- Si tu es encore disposée à m'aider...

Sans quitter Severus des yeux, tant elle était à la fois étonnée et enchantée par cette demande, Lily tendit ses mains vers lui pour saisir le livre, comme un présent, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

- Nos séances de cours reprennent, fit ensuite Severus en adressant un bref mouvement de tête en direction de l'ouvrage. Considère ça comme ton prochain devoir.

Sa phrase à peine achevée, il fit volte-face et s'éloigna à vive allure, les pans de sa longue veste volant derrière lui, puis il disparut dans la pénombre d'un massif d'arbres. Un vent improbable se leva alors. Lily dégagea ses longs cheveux roux de devant son visage et abaissa ses yeux sur le livre qu'elle tenait serré contre elle. Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage très ancien dont la couverture élimée ne faisait état d'aucune mention. Tout en revenant hâtivement sur ses pas, elle l'ouvrit pour en parcourir le contenu. Sous la pâle lumière des réverbères, elle comprit que le livre était en fait un manuscrit en découvrant les lettres tracées à la plumes sur les pages jaunies par le temps. Elle le feuilleta soigneusement à l'envers, jusqu'à la page de garde, pour en découvrir le titre dans une petite écriture disgracieuse :

« Le Livre de Nod »


	9. CONFIDENCES

- Bonne année !

Lily était attablée dans la Grande Salle avec les autres Gryffondor. Les élèves qui ne s'étaient pas croisés à bord du Poudlard Express échangeaient leurs vœux avec entrain avant le début du dîner.

- Bonne année ! insista la voix du garçon derrière Lily.

- Oh, pardon Remus, fit-elle alors en se retournant. J'avais la tête ailleurs. Bonne année à toi aussi.

Remus la regarda d'un air bizarre. Il n'osa visiblement pas lui demander comment s'étaient passées ses vacances - Mary, quant à elle, ne s'était pas privée de faire remarquer à Lily qu'elle avait une mine affreuse et qu'elle devrait aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie.

- Bien... A plus tard, dit simplement Remus en s'éloignant.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, crois-en mon expérience, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Lily lui rendit son sourire puis s'accouda à nouveau à table, la tête dans ses mains. Bien évidemment que sa mine devait être affreuse ! Et pour cause ! Elle venait de passer trois longues journées - et trois interminables nuits - à se torturer l'esprit. Elle avait longuement attendu et redouté ce retour au château. Et à présent elle ne savait plus comme réagir, tiraillée entre la stupeur et le doute.

Severus se tenait à la table des Serpentard, trois rangées plus loin. Lily n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver dans le train et même à présent, elle n'osait croiser son regard, terrorisée à l'idée de réaliser que tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre, comprendre, deviner ou imaginer sur lui était vrai...  
Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu la voir avant la rentrée ? Les choses auraient été bien plus simples en dehors de Poudlard... Et s'il s'était ravisé ? S'il s'était finalement résigné à ne pas la mêler à tout ça et qu'il regrettait maintenant son geste d'il y a trois jours ?  
Non. Il était trop tard maintenant. Et même si beaucoup de choses lui échappaient encore, elle en savait déjà beaucoup. Á présent, elle devait en avoir le cœur net...

Ce soir-là, Lily se retrouva dans son dortoir sans être plus avancée : Severus n'avait rien tenté pour discuter avec elle après le repas. Devait-elle attendre le lendemain matin qu'un hibou lui dépose un message secret au petit déjeuner ? Elle eut ainsi toutes les peines du monde à trouver le sommeil. Comme les nuits précédentes, les pages du Livre de Nod tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête et ravageaient sa conscience. Après avoir attendu que tout le monde s'endorme, elle se leva, s'habilla en silence, récupéra à tâtons le _Livre_ dissimulé au fond de sa valise et quitta la tour de Gryffondor sur la pointe des pieds.

Dans le grand hall, la porte derrière l'escalier de marbre s'ouvrit à nouveau pour la laisser pénétrer dans les couloirs des sous-sols, à la faible lumière de sa baguette magique. Devant l'entrée du cachot, Lily s'immobilisa et lança un dernier regard en arrière. Pas le moindre bruit, pas même un courant d'air. Rien. Au silence total s'ajoutait un froid intense. Elle frissonna, resserra les pans de sa cape et poussa la lourde porte - elle fut surprise de ne pas l'entendre grincer. Dans la pénombre, elle observa un long moment la pièce déserte d'où résonnait le léger bruissement d'eau. Au fond, une lueur émanant de la petite salle attenante venait atténuer cette atmosphère lugubre. Dans sa longue hésitation, Lily chercha une raison valable pour renoncer et faire demi-tour... Elle en trouva des dizaines...

Elle rangea alors sa baguette magique dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, prit une profonde inspiration - le froid lui lacéra la gorge - et avança lentement vers la lumière, le_ Livre_ dans ses bras. Parvenue à l'embrasure de la porte, elle le vit : assis, voûté au possible et apparemment très absorbé par sa tâche, Severus lui tournait le dos. Plus de lumière cinglante comme lors de sa première venue mais la faible lueur caressante des bougies, posées à même la table, devant lui.  
Le cœur battant, Lily s'avança.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Elle fut parcourue d'un nouveau frisson. Ça n'était pas tout à fait le genre d'accueil auquel elle s'était attendue. Cette froideur dans la voix de Severus... Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Sais-tu ce qu'il m'en coûterait, continua Severus sans se retourner, si l'on venait à me trouver ici ? Et ce qu'il pourrait en coûter à Dumbledore ?  
Lily ne doutait pas que si elle était parvenue si facilement jusqu'ici c'était que personne n'avait pu la suivre. Une fois certaine que sa voix ne lui ferait pas défaut, elle se contenta de répondre d'un ton résolu :

- Je sais.

Severus se retourna lentement vers Lily. Ses yeux tombèrent d'abord sur le Livre qu'elle tenait toujours serré contre elle avant de se planter dans les siens. Les yeux verts tressaillirent un instant. De toute évidence, Severus cherchait à s'assurer du véritable sens de ses paroles.  
Bien qu'elle ait tenté maintes fois d'anticiper ce moment depuis leur dernière rencontre, Lily n'aurait pu prévoir cette impression si déroutante. Elle avait maintenant la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent seulement pressenti : Severus pouvait lire en elle...  
Un étrange sentiment de gêne, mélange de honte et de pudeur, la gagna alors. Mesurant à quel point une telle intrusion lui était désagréable, elle se demanda s'il lui serait désormais possible de contrôler ses émotions et ses pensées en la présence de Severus.

Elle trouva pourtant l'audace de soutenir le regard glacial, plusieurs secondes durant, laissant le temps à Severus de sonder son esprit. Pouvait-il y voir l'étendue de ses tourments ?

- _Je sais ce que tu es_, reprit mentalement Lily en hochant doucement la tête.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Lily crut voir s'animer le masque de marbre. Peut-être un voile de soulagement, fugace... Severus ferma les yeux un long moment - Lily se décontracta sensiblement - avant de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce pour faire naître un feu palpitant dans l'âtre vide, d'un bref coup de baguette magique. Puis il alla se poster derrière l'un des deux fauteuils et l'invita à venir s'asseoir sur l'autre siège, d'un simple geste de la main. Sans rien dire, Lily s'approcha lentement et déposa le_ Livre_ sur la table arrondie avant de prendre place sur le cuir vieilli, face à lui.

- Je constate que tu as correctement fais tes devoirs, dit alors Severus, les yeux rivés au _Livre_.

Même si rien ne transparaissait dans le ton de sa voix, Lily sentit ses tourments l'assaillir de plus belle. Elle qui jusqu'ici tentait de se persuader qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas compris le contenu de l'ouvrage...

Le _Livre_ retraçait l'histoire de Caïn. Oh, bien entendu, même chez les Moldus, ce mythe était connu ; celui du fils d'Adam et d'Eve qui avait assassiné son frère cadet, Abel, par jalousie. Mais le manuscrit faisait état d'une terrible malédiction qui avait ensuite frappé Caïn. Il révélait comment ce dernier avait dû survivre seul, exilé sur les terres de Nod, ne se nourrissant que de sang...

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, même si rien n'était dit explicitement, Lily avait très vite compris de quoi il était question.  
Dans un premier temps, sa culture moldue lui avait imposé de considérer ce récit comme une légende ; d'ailleurs ses livres de classe n'en faisaient pas état. Elle était bien tombée une fois, sur une carte Chocogrenouille un peu étrange - un certain Lestet ou Lestoat - mais n'avait alors pas pris ça au sérieux... Pourtant, peu à peu, certaines coïncidences l'avaient troublée à tel point qu'elle s'était trouvée sotte de n'y avoir vu clair avant.

Dans le _Livre_, il était question « d'emprunter la force de la terre » et de s'y « cacher dans un endroit secret » et Lily avait songé à ce cachot dans les sous-sols de Poudlard...  
Dans le _Livre_, il était question d'« être pareil à la pierre » et Lily avait à nouveau senti l'étreinte de cette main glaciale...  
Dans le _Livre_, il était question de « bouger comme l'éclair » et Lily s'était souvenue de ces gestes vifs, ces déplacements aussi rapides qu'imperceptibles.  
Et dans le _Livre_, il était question du « moyen pour que les yeux voient au-delà de la vue » et Lily avait encore perçu cette impression déroutante qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait face à lui... Oui, lui... Severus Rogue...  
Elle avait lutté depuis trois jours et trois nuits contre cette tragique et inéluctable certitude : les vampires existaient, au même titre que les sorciers... Et Severus en était un.

A présent il la dévisageait en silence, comme si la perspective de prendre la parole lui était insupportable, semblant rassembler ses forces pour l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Après de longues secondes il se mit enfin à parler, d'une voix éteinte et solennelle à la fois :

- Le manuscrit que je t'ai confié est d'une valeur inestimable. Il retrace effectivement l'origine et l'histoire de ceux qui, comme moi, ont hérité de la malédiction de Caïn, ceux que vous nommez « vampires »...

Ces paroles, si simples et si directes, glacèrent le sang de Lily. Ses derniers doutes furent mis à bas. Severus continua sans marquer de pause.

- ... même si la grande majorité d'entre nous préfère au terme de « vampires » celui de « caïnites ». Ainsi, comme les autres caïnites, je suis à la fois un « non-mort » et un « non-vivant », tiraillé sans cesse entre ma part d'humanité et la Bête qui sommeille au fond de moi. Et comme les autres caïnites, je porte en moi les marques de cette malédiction :

- La première marque est celle de notre sensibilité aux « forces vitales » que sont le soleil ou le feu. Il nous est pourtant permis d'en supporter certains effets, même s'ils altèrent nos capacités, lorsque nous nous éloignons de la Bête et que nous nous rapprochons de l'humain, au prix d'une lutte, à la fois mentale et physique. Je travaille notamment à l'élaboration d'une potion qui nous débarrasserait totalement de cette contrainte.

- La seconde marque nous oblige, pour nous permettre de préserver notre enveloppe charnelle de la décomposition, à la consommation du fluide vital...

Lily se sentit défaillir. Severus dut le remarquer car les traits de son visage semblèrent se faire étrangement rassurants. Sans la quitter des yeux, il s'approcha et vint prendre place à l'avant du second fauteuil, face à elle, les coudes plantés dans ses genoux, le visage posé sur ses mains jointes. Il poursuivit d'une voix plus basse :

- Fort heureusement, pour ceux d'entre nous que l'acte rebute, cette obligation n'en est plus vraiment une... Car ici aussi, l'art subtil des potions est un précieux allié bien que les succédanés de sang ne soient encore que très approximatifs...

Lily déglutit en silence.

- Enfin la troisième marque, probablement la plus terrible, dit Severus en reprenant un air grave, est l'omniprésence de la Bête en nous. Lorsque nous sommes en proie à de fortes tensions comme la peur ou la colère, la Bête se réveille, elle refait surface et peut nous submerger au point de nous faire perdre le contrôle de nos actes, voire à commettre l'irréparable, nous faisant alors glisser un peu plus sur la pente de l'inhumanité...

Severus détourna lentement la tête pour fixer, à côté d'eux, le feu crépitant dans l'âtre de pierres, telle une trouée dansante dans le mur entièrement dissimulé par les rangées de bocaux empilés.

Médusée, Lily ne songea pas à rompre le silence qui s'était installé à nouveau.

- Le _Livre de Nod_, murmura Severus au bout d'un moment sans détourner son regard des flammes, n'a jamais été publié, tout du moins dans son intégralité. Mais on sait qu'il en reste encore de nombreux fragments disséminés à travers le monde. Peu d'entre nous ont pu le lire entièrement et encore moins l'appréhender dans toute sa signification. Ma mère... - il marqua un temps d'arrêt - ... a travaillé à retrouver ces fragments et à les regrouper dans le recueil que je t'ai confié. Elle m'a appris à décrypter ses sens cachés, les plus importants mais aussi les plus pervertis. C'est ce qui lui a permis de lutter contre la Bête, n'ayant de cesse de trouver le moyen de la maintenir captive à la fois par l'esprit mais aussi par la pratique d'une magie très ancienne et l'élaboration de substituts. Elle m'a enseigné tout cela depuis mon plus jeune âge.

- Comme tu as pu le lire, le _Livre_ mentionne l'existence d'un état de transcendance par lequel nous pourrions trouver le parfait équilibre entre l'humain et la Bête. Un équilibre qui nous permettrait de retrouver notre humanité perdue tout en conservant certains de nos pouvoirs. Cet équilibre porte le nom de Golconde. La plupart de mes semblables estiment qu'il est nécessaire pour atteindre Golconde de libérer la Bête et de lui permettre de s'exprimer pleinement. Ma mère pense au contraire que ceux qui suivent cette voie se fourvoient grandement. C'est sa double nature de caïnite et de sorcière qui lui a fait entrevoir un chemin qui n'avait jamais été exploré jusqu'alors. Et mes pas suivent dorénavant les siens sur ce chemin, car plus que d'être son fils, je suis avant tout son élève... J'ai foi en son enseignement et j'aspire plus que tout au monde à trouver les réponses qui lui permettront de renaître, qui nous permettront de renaître en tant qu'humains. J'y consacrerai le temps qu'il faudra puisqu'il m'est infini, je sacrifierai ce que j'ai de plus cher pour mener à bien cette quête. Pour elle... et puis, pour moi...

Severus fit une nouvelle pause. Lily observait les ombres et les reflets du feu sur son profil marmoréen.

- Hélas, reprit-il d'un ton tragique, cette vision des choses est loin d'être partagée par tous les caïnites, qu'ils soient sorciers ou non. Et leur agressivité se manifeste parfois par une extrême violence à l'encontre de cette quête et de ceux qui la portent. Ainsi, non contents de devoir cacher notre nature aux yeux des mortels - Severus tourna brièvement la tête vers Lily - nous devons aussi nous effacer devant nos pairs.

- Et les menaces sont devenues encore plus grandes depuis l'avènement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Livre mentionne son existence en le décrivant comme l'un des plus redoutables mages noirs que ce monde ait enfanté. Ses pouvoirs ne cessent de se développer et il rassemble autour de lui un nombre grandissant de fidèles ralliés à sa cause tant par conviction que par intérêt, ensorcellement, peur ou simple bêtise. La plupart des caïnites ont répondu présent à son appel, et ceux qui n'ont pas encore fait leur choix ne sauraient résister plus longtemps.

Cette fois, Lily distingua clairement dans la voix de Severus un mélange de profond désarroi et de volonté inébranlable.

- Ma mère est tiraillée par cet appel. Elle qui lutte depuis tant d'années est maintenant en proie aux sollicitations du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui aiguise les appétits de la Bête. Je ressens ses tourments, c'en est devenu un supplice pour elle. Sa tentation est immense. Et plus que la douleur physique, je souffre de ne pas avoir encore trouvé le moyen de lui venir en aide tandis que je suis ici, à l'abri...

A présent, Severus s'était tu. Le front plissé et les yeux fermés, il gardait les mains soudées entre elles dans un geste de tension et de crispation.  
Lily glissa alors de son fauteuil et s'agenouilla lentement devant lui pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Les mains glacées de Severus tressaillirent en même temps que le reste de son corps.

- Regarde-moi Sev et n'appréhende pas ce que tu pourras y lire...

Les yeux noirs se noyèrent dans les verts.

- Écoute-moi, continua doucement Lily, je t'aiderai, tu m'entends. Je t'en fais la promesse. Quand bien même ma contribution serait modeste face à l'étendue de ton savoir et à celui de ta mère, je t'aiderai. Je mesure à quel point tu prends un risque considérable en me confiant tout cela, mais je saurai être digne de cette confiance. Nous sommes les meilleurs amis, Sev, et je ne trahirai jamais ton secret. Je ne te trahirai pas...

A nouveau, le visage de Severus changea imperceptiblement. Une tristesse vague, fugitive sembla teinter un instant son regard. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose et n'y parvenait pas. Lily l'entendit pourtant.  
Les yeux verts miroitaient dans le clair-obscur de la pièce. Leur transparence n'avait d'égale que la sincérité des mots et des sentiments de Lily. Les yeux noirs semblèrent alors retrouver une sérénité perdue depuis longtemps...


	10. CRIS

Les séances de travail à huis clos reprirent, dorénavant dans les sous-sols du château. Lily y rejoignait Severus plusieurs fois par semaine, d'abord le soir, après que tout le monde fut couché, puis dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettait, redoublant de précautions pour veiller à ne pas être suivie. Les élèves dont elle se méfiait le plus étaient les Serpentard qui empruntaient - cela était donc vrai - cette même petite porte sous l'escalier de marbre pour se rendre dans leur salle commune. Mais pas une fois elle n'eut affaire à l'un d'eux. Quant aux élèves des autres maisons, elle s'aperçut, en surprenant un soir Potter et Black en train de fouiner dans le coin, que l'accès leur était apparemment refusé.

Lors de ces séances, Severus initia Lily à une magie très ancienne, une magie qui n'était plus enseignée depuis fort longtemps en ces murs et que très peu de professeurs connaissaient encore. Le professeur Slughorn faisait partie de ces sorciers-là. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Severus tenait à se faire le plus discret possible devant lui, craignant d'éveiller ses soupçons. Plus que jamais, Lily continua donc à s'attirer les faveurs du maître des potions de Poudlard - la plupart du temps par le biais de son club - réussissant à obtenir les ingrédients et les informations nécessaires à Severus pour mener à bien ses expérimentations. Elle prenait sa mission très à cœur, y trouvant même un certain amusement à relever sans cesse ces petits défis. Néanmoins, elle tenait à ce que son rôle ne soit pas limité à cette mascarade et mettait un point d'honneur à assister du mieux possible Severus dans l'élaboration de ses potions.

Elle eut ainsi accès aux manuels scolaires qu'Eileen Rogue avait transmis à son fils. Chaque exemplaire regorgeait d'annotations ajoutées à l'encre dans la petite écriture en pattes de mouche que Lily parvenait désormais à décrypter sans trop de difficulté. La plupart des formules et enchantements édités dans ces livres avaient été totalement révisés. Nombre d'ajouts récents avaient été faits par Severus lui-même - il avait curieusement la même graphie malhabile que sa mère. Lors d'un progrès notable dans leur travail, il ajoutait quelques remarques supplémentaires, ou modifiait les précédentes. Lily compulsa ces écrits avec grand intérêt, ne manquant pas de questionner Severus lorsque certaines notions venaient à lui échapper. C'est ainsi qu'au hasard de ses lectures, elle tomba un jour sur un sort curieux, griffonné dans un coin et sans lien apparent avec ce qui figurait initialement sur la page d'origine. Il semblait s'agir d'une sorte d'incantation. Juste en dessous étaient inscrits les mots « Contre les ennemis ».

- Sev, qu'est ce que c'est que ce sort, le_ Sectumsempra_ ?

- Hmm... Et bien, disons que tu n'auras pas à utiliser ce maléfice sauf dans le cas où tu te retrouverais face à un vampire aux intentions particulièrement mauvaises...

A la demande de Lily, Severus avait aussi accepté de lui enseigner les bases de la legilimancie et de l'occlumencie. Enchantée que de telles facultés ne soient pas l'apanage des seuls vampires, elle s'était montrée très assidue. Oh, bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas de comparer cela à de la télépathie - telle qu'on pouvait la concevoir chez les Moldus. Il s'agissait pour l'essentiel de capter ou de bloquer certaines impressions ou émotions à travers le regard. Ces disciplines étaient autrement plus difficiles à maîtriser pour les simples sorciers, pourtant, à force de persévérance, Lily réussit peu à peu à interpréter certains regards de Severus, à l'initiative de celui-ci. L'acquisition du blocage demeurait quant à elle beaucoup plus ardue.

Parallèlement à son enthousiasme pour de tels apprentissages, Lily fut ravie de pouvoir à nouveau observer Severus dans son ouvrage, maintenant qu'elle en connaissait les véritables motivations. Le voir ainsi impliqué et acharné dans sa quête développa chez elle une réelle admiration. En revanche, le fait qu'il se complaise à laisser tout le monde penser de lui qu'en tant qu'adepte de la magie noire, il était par conséquent partisan de Voldemort, continuait de la contrarier. Severus restait évasif à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'aborder le sujet. Peut-être valait-il mieux être pris pour un Mangemort que pour un vampire... Il paraissait évident que se retrouver chez les Serpentard ne devait pas lui simplifier les choses. Combien d'élèves de sa maison s'en remettait à ses connaissances pour élargir leur panoplie de sortilèges et harceler ceux dont la tête ne leur revenait pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Cela étant, même si les tensions inter-maisons s'accentuaient - parallèlement à la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort -, Lily ne vit jamais Severus prendre directement part aux agressions faites par les Serpentard sur les autres élèves, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Potter et de Black...

En trois années d'étude, ces derniers avaient acquis une renommée de fauteurs de trouble sans pareil même si dans le même temps ils étaient devenus - au grand dam de leurs professeurs - de brillants élèves. Ils semblaient toujours prendre un malin plaisir à ridiculiser Severus en public et Lily ressentait une empathie encore plus forte pour ce dernier lorsqu'elle assistait à toutes leurs gamineries sans pouvoir intervenir. Elle prit peu à peu conscience du tiraillement qui devait être le sien : Alors que c'était sans nul doute lui, l'élève le plus doué de l'école, Severus devait s'effacer volontairement - sans y parvenir réellement tant il demeurait «louche» aux yeux des autres - pour ne pas éveiller les véritables soupçons à son sujet. Et que de tourments il devait connaître vis à vis de sa condition de vampire, tandis que les substituts qu'il absorbait pour éviter d'être un monstre lui donnaient paradoxalement cet aspect étrange qui faisait penser à tous qu'il était monstrueux !

Au fil des mois, les souffrances d'Eileen allèrent de mal en pis. Severus semblait les ressentir en permanence à présent et même s'il n'en faisait que rarement allusion, Lily pouvait percevoir son calvaire. Lorsqu'il ne réussissait plus à contenir cette douleur, elle essayait de lui manifester son soutien, par des paroles apaisantes, même si Severus paressait ne pas supporter la moindre marque de compassion. La seule chose qui semblait capable de l'apaiser était de se noyer dans le travail. Lily redoublait alors d'efforts et lui soumettait de nouvelles méthodes de préparation pour une potion sur laquelle ils butaient depuis plusieurs jours. Et Severus reprenait sensiblement le dessus.

Ils ne purent se voir pendant la semaine de vacances de Pâques - au grand regret de Mr. Evans. Severus avait informé Lily qu'il avait été consigné chez lui sans plus d'explication. Cette dernière y avait deviné là une manifestation des excès d'autorité paternelle de Mr Rogue - Severus avait dû échapper à sa vigilance lors de sa visite impromptue en hiver dernier. Bien qu'il n'évoquait que très rarement son père, Lily était néanmoins parvenue à reconstituer les pièces du puzzle. Elle était ainsi arrivée à la conclusion qu'il devait être un vampire lui aussi - probablement celui-là même qui les avait contaminés sa mère et lui. Mais Severus semblait le ranger dans la catégorie des « faibles », ceux d'entre eux qui n'étaient pas à même de comprendre les écrits du Livre de Nod et qui par conséquent se laissaient berner par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il allait sans dire que Severus haïssait ce père qui les malmenait, sa mère et lui. Mr. Rogue condamnait-il le choix de sa femme de privilégier la voie de l'humanité ? Etait-ce lui qui la contraignait à rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort ?

Le supplice de Severus atteignit son apogée vers la fin de l'année, allant même jusqu'à le faire chanceler à plusieurs reprises d'une douleur qui n'était pas la sienne. Lily devenait de plus en plus impuissante à le soutenir. La veille du départ en vacances, elle fut d'ailleurs étonnée de voir Severus assis à la table des Serpentard lors du banquet alors qu'il s'était trouvé au plus mal durant la journée. Elle aurait préféré le savoir retiré dans son refuge comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps.

Durant les festivités, elle ne put s'empêcher de le surveiller, guettant ses accès de douleurs. Elle croisa son regard à de nombreuses reprises. Les yeux noirs luttaient pour ne rien laisser paraître mais les yeux verts perçurent une torture plus intense que jamais.  
Dumbledore avait prit la parole pour désigner le vainqueur tant attendu de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Après un bref discours, il entreprit de comptabiliser les points gagnés par chacun tout au long de cette année, dans l'attention la plus totale des élèves. Gryffondor arrivait en tête une fois de plus. La voix de Dumbledore fut alors couverte par un cri sonore :

- NON !!!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'auteur de ce cri, à la table des Serpentard et Lily découvrit avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de Severus. Son visage était déformé par une terrible expression de souffrance. Au cri avaient rapidement suivis les rires tonitruants de Potter et de sa bande qui avaient sauté sur l'occasion et lançaient :

- Hé ! Servilus ! Tu ne supportes pas la défaite ? C'est étonnant, tu devrais en avoir l'habitude pourtant !

Sous les éclats de rire généralisés, Severus s'élança vers la sortie en se tenant le bras gauche.  
Dumbledore ramena très vite le calme dans la Grande Salle. Lily avait contemplé la scène avec détresse, sans rien pouvoir faire, sachant pertinemment que le cri de Severus n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque défaite de sa maison. A présent qu'il avait quitté les lieux elle mourait d'envie de lui courir après. Elle se ravisa pourtant en croisant le regard bleu de Dumbledore qui lui adressait un discret « non » de la tête.

La Grande Salle s'était vidée depuis longtemps déjà et le crépuscule recouvrait progressivement le château de Poudlard d'une chape d'obscurité. Au bord d'une des falaises surplombant le domaine, une silhouette efflanquée se tenait là, immobile, dans un flottement de tissus noirs et verts. Une longue main noueuse et ridée se posa sur les épaules décharnées du garçon.

- Déjà dehors, Severus ?

Sans pour autant cesser de contempler la course du soleil mourant, le garçon au teint blafard répondit froidement :

- Votre définition du mot « dehors » et la mienne semblent être sensiblement différentes, professeur Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme acquiesça dans un faible soupir pour ensuite reprendre :

- Mon garçon, je pense être à même de comprendre la souffrance que tu ressens aujourd'hui...

Severus Rogue lui fit face brusquement, chassant ainsi la main bienveillante qui s'était posée sur son épaule :

- Sauf votre respect, professeur, cessez donc de penser et agissez !

Dumbledore soutint le regard obscur de son élève et dans un calme maîtrisé continua :

- Tu sais bien, Severus, que nous nous efforçons d'agir. Hélas, le pouvoir de Voldemort est de plus en plus grand...

Le garçon n'avait su réprimer un mouvement de répulsion lorsqu'il entendit le nom du mage noir et il répliqua férocement :

- Alors, vous devez me laisser vous aider !

- Non, pas encore Severus.

- Pourquoi ? Vous savez que c'est maintenant ! Si vous attendez plus longtemps il sera trop tard !

Après avoir craché ces paroles, le garçon se retourna avec un air de dégoût. Tout en se massant le bras gauche, il reprit à voix basse comme pour lui-même :

- Il est même déjà trop tard...

Réagissant à ce geste, Dumbledore demanda d'une voix toujours maîtrisée :

- Est-ce que ça va aller, Severus ?

Severus Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fixait maintenant le soleil déclinant, au loin, transformé progressivement en une simple ligne rougeoyante, irradiant un bref instant les monts alentours d'une lueur écarlate avant de disparaître.  
Dans un soupir de dédain, il finit par répondre :

- Il le faudra bien, n'est-ce pas ? Comme d'habitude.

Un lourd silence s'installa, ponctué par les sifflements d'un vent qui commençait à enfler. Puis, tout en continuant à se masser le bras, le garçon reprit plus posément :

- Avez-vous des informations sur la façon dont cela s'est produit ?

- A vrai dire non, pas encore. Nous savons seulement que Tobias a disparu en même temps qu'Eileen.

Dumbledore avait à peine eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que son jeune interlocuteur s'était à nouveau retourné rageusement :

- Ne me parlez pas de ce misérable... de ce lâche !

Les sourcils froncés, Dumbledore objecta sévèrement :

- Severus, tu ne dois pas te laisser aveugler par la colère. Tu dois résister à cela. Surtout maintenant !

- Oui ! Résister ! Mais résister n'est plus suffisant dorénavant...

Le garçon envoya un dernier regard sombre au vieil homme. La nuit était tombée et de gros nuages se rejoignaient au loin, poussés par un vent qui gagnait maintenant en puissance.

- Bientôt, mon garçon... Bientôt... murmura Dumbledore alors qu'il se trouvait maintenant seul sur la falaise.


	11. PRISONS

Au matin du départ en vacances, Lily s'attabla dans la Grande Salle avec ses camarades mais ne réussit à avaler quoi que ce soit pour son dernier petit déjeuner de l'année à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, obnubilée par ce qui était arrivé ici-même la veille au soir. Après le banquet, ses camarades avaient veillé longtemps dans leur salle commune et elle avait dû attendre jusque tard dans la nuit pour pouvoir quitter la tour de Gryffondor sans se faire remarquer. Elle s'était alors précipitée vers les sous-sols pour rejoindre Severus dans son cachot mais avait été stoppée nette dans son élan lorsque la petite porte derrière l'escalier de marbre était restée close. Clouée sur place, elle avait passé un long moment à tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait.

L'idée d'aller trouver Dumbledore lui avait brièvement traversé l'esprit, il aurait assurément su ce qui était arrivé pendant le banquet. D'ailleurs, d'après le regard qu'il avait paru lui adresser à ce moment-là, il n'aurait pas été étonné de la voir s'inquiéter de la sorte de l'état de Severus - Dumbledore savait-il donc pour eux deux ? C'est alors que, la main toujours crispée sur la clenche inerte, elle avait soudain prit conscience d'une chose : si la porte ne s'ouvrait pas, c'était que Severus ne tenait pas à la voir... Sa main avait lâché la clenche, machinalement et, le cœur serré, Lily était retournée dans son dortoir en abandonnant son intention d'aller voir le directeur.

Mais en se réveillant ce matin, dès les premières lueurs du jour, elle avait eu du mal à faire le point sur les évènements de la veille et sur tout ce qu'ils lui inspiraient. Elle s'était levée, s'était habillée et avait rassemblé ses affaires en faisant le moins de bruit possible - bien que ses camarades semblaient encore plongées dans un profond sommeil réparateur - puis était sortie de la tour sans attendre. Quelques autres lève-tôt arpentaient déjà les couloirs en quête d'un solide petit déjeuner. Il n'avait plus été question de tenter un nouvel accès aux sous-sols maintenant que les Serpentard commençaient eux-aussi à gagner la Grande Salle - qui plus est, Lily n'avait pas eu envie de se voir refuser l'ouverture de la petite porte encore une fois...

Elle avait alors erré dans le château, ses yeux fouillant chaque recoin, donnant l'air de se promener avec mélancolie avant de quitter les lieux jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Elle n'avait fait qu'un bref aller-retour jusqu'aux serres mais avait jugé le temps bien trop ensoleillé pour pouvoir croiser Severus à l'extérieur. Elle s'était même hasardée à aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie en prétextant avoir besoin d'un remède pour un soit-disant « mal des transports » pendant le voyage en train. Et ça n'était que lorsqu'elle en était ressortie, une petite fiole de potion rosée à la main, qu'elle s'était rendue compte de l'absurdité de son initiative. Comme si les vampires avaient besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie !

Finalement, elle s'était résignée à rejoindre les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle.  
Et s'il n'était tout simplement plus à Poudlard ? Si l'évènement en question avait été tel que Severus avait dû quitter l'école plus tôt afin de retourner chez lui ?  
L'espace d'un instant, Lily éprouva un sentiment proche du soulagement. Cette explication aurait signifié non pas qu'il ne voulait pas la voir mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de la voir ! Cependant son inquiétude redoubla aussitôt lorsqu'elle réalisa que cette possibilité n'était en fin de compte pas la plus séduisante : elle laissait alors présager le pire pour Severus et sa mère...

A présent, cela devait faire vingt bonnes minutes qu'elle était assise à la table des Gryffondor. On y parlait peu, moitié par fatigue, moitié par peine de devoir bientôt se dire au revoir. Quelques ricanements parvinrent tout de même à l'oreille de Lily. Peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination malmenée mais il lui sembla qu'on se moquait encore du « cri de Servilus »...  
Elle attrapa la fiole de potion posée à côté de son assiette, la déboucha et en avala le contenu sucré d'une traite. Sa petite visite à l'infirmerie n'aura pas été vaine et lui permettrait au moins de faire passer les maux de tête qui la tourmentaient depuis son réveil.

Bientôt, les pensionnaires commencèrent à quitter le château par petits groupes en direction de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Alors que Lily s'était enfin faite à l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait pas Severus avant le départ, ce fut lui qui la trouva.  
Elle marchait en compagnie d'un groupe de filles vers la sortie du domaine, quand, arrivées à hauteur du portail surmonté de deux statues de sangliers ailés, son attention fut attirée en contre-bas par une silhouette. Severus se tenait là, à la lisière du bois, immobile, sans dissimuler sa présence ; mais étrangement, personne, exceptée Lily, ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Elle passa les battants du portail grands ouverts et continua son chemin en s'efforçant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Après quelques minutes de marche soutenue, elle revint seule sur ses pas, en courant. Elle sortit du sentier et se faufila discrètement entre les arbres vers l'endroit où elle l'avait aperçu. Il n'avait pas bougé. Lily s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Sans un mot, Severus lui fit signe de le suivre et se mit en marche. Après avoir franchi un épais fourré, ils parvinrent à la rive du lac miroitant sous les rayons mordants du soleil de juin.

Bien que les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, Lily ne prononça pas le moindre mot, une fois encore. Elle resta là, debout, dans sa longue robe lapis-lazuli, sa chevelure rousse flottant sur ses épaules découvertes, aux côtés de Severus, décharné, dans son uniforme vert et noir, sa figure blême encadrée par un rideau de cheveux ternes, le regard fuyant vers le scintillement de l'eau.

- Je ne rentre pas chez moi aujourd'hui, finit-il par dire d'une voix sourde.

Lily n'éprouva plus le besoin de le questionner. Par habitude, elle savait qu'il répondrait à ses interrogations si elle lui en laisser le temps. Elle l'écouta donc sans mot dire.

- A vrai dire, désormais c'est ici chez moi, continua amèrement Severus. Dumbledore est officiellement mon tuteur depuis hier soir et ce, jusqu'à ma majorité, selon le souhait de ma mère...

Lily n'était pas certaine du sens des ces paroles mais une expression de compassion toute sincère se dessina sur son visage.

- Eileen Rogue est... une Mangemort, déclara Severus sans la regarder. L'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu raison d'elle. Elle est dévouée à sa cause à présent...

Les yeux verts s'étaient instinctivement posés sur le bras gauche de Severus. Comme il avait dû souffrir la veille lorsqu'il avait ressenti la douleur physique et morale de la conversion de sa mère par Lord Voldemort ! Lily osa enfin faire un pas vers lui et posa une main légère sur son épaule efflanquée. Les yeux noirs se fermèrent.

- Tu vas rater ton train, Lily, il faut y aller maintenant...

Mais Lily ne bougea pas, il lui semblait que le temps s'était arrêté. Comment pouvait-elle se préoccuper de rentrer chez elle, dans son chaleureux petit cocon familial, maintenant ?

- Tu viendras ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Non, répondit Severus, plus maintenant. Je ne suis désormais plus seulement pensionnaire de Poudlard mais avant tout prisonnier...

Lily entrevit alors une nouvelle facette du tourment de Severus et tenta maladroitement de le raisonner :

- Si le professeur Dumbledore et ta mère l'ont voulu ainsi, c'est certainement pour ton bien, Sev. C'est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire.

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que Severus lui fit face brusquement, visiblement offensé. Lily devina avec étonnement qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de frustration face au sort de sa mère, mais bel et bien de peur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète autant ? reprit-t-elle alors d'une voix bienveillante.

- Cette prison ! répliqua Severus. Elle n'est pas tant faite pour m'empêcher de sortir que pour dissuader certaines personnes d'entrer ! Quand la protection sera levée, je serai à mon tour à sa merci !

Lily s'approcha encore de lui. L'effrayante réalité venait de se révéler à ses yeux. Elle continua, avec insistance :

- Mais tu tiendras bon !

- COMMENT ? SI ELLE N'A PAS RÉUSSI, ELLE ! COMMENT EN SERAIS-JE CAPABLE, MOI ?

Lily voyait Severus s'emporter pour la première fois. Son regard laissait transparaître toute la crainte et la détresse enfouies en lui depuis si longtemps.

- MAIS TU N'ES PAS ELLE, SEVERUS ! TU N'ES PAS EILEEN !

- Son sang... coule dans mes veines inanimées... continua Severus affligé. Son sang et celui de mon faible et misérable père. Ce sang-mêlé, cette non-vie, s'insinue hideusement dans chaque infime partie de mon être en faisant de moi un monstre !

- Ce « sang-mêlé » , comme tu dis, fait partie de toi, c'est vrai, mais ne doit en aucune manière commander tes actes. Tu dois continuer d'avancer, pour toi à présent, et ne pas te détourner de ta quête ! Jamais ! Alors tu pourras peut-être sauver ta mère... Mais garde bien à l'esprit que ce n'est qu'une éventualité et pas une fin en soi !

Les paroles de Lily avaient été cinglantes et Severus se recroquevilla lentement en secouant la tête de désespoir. Le souffle court, Lily s'accroupit à ses côtés, le prit dans ses bras, comme on console un enfant et lui murmura :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de renoncer maintenant, Sev... S'il te plaît...

Une piqûre glacée coula alors doucement le long des bras nus de Lily.

*******

_« J'étais seul dans les Ténèbres, et je commençais à avoir faim  
J'étais seul dans les Ténèbres, et j'avais froid  
J'étais seul dans les Ténèbres, et je pleurais._

_  
Et vint alors à mes oreilles une douce voix  
Une voix de miel, mots de réconfort, mots de sursis._

_  
Une femme, sombre et adorable, dont les yeux perçaient les Ténèbres, vint à moi._

_  
« Je connais ton histoire, Caïn de Nod » dit-elle en souriant  
« Tu as faim ! Viens, j'ai de la nourriture  
Tu as froid ! J'ai des vêtements  
Tu es triste ! Je te donnerai du réconfort. »_

_  
« Qui réconforterait quelqu'un sur qui la malédiction est tombée ?  
Qui me vêtirait ?  
Qui me nourrirait ? »_

_  
« Je suis la première femme de ton père, celle qui s'opposa au Très-Haut  
Et qui obtint la liberté dans les Ténèbres.  
Je suis Lilith. »_

_Une seule fois j'eus froid, et il n'y avait pas de chaleur pour moi  
Une seule fois j'eus faim, et il n'y avait pas de nourriture pour moi  
Une seule fois je fus triste, et il n'y avait pas de réconfort pour moi._

_  
Elle prît soin de moi, elle me nourrit, elle me vêtit.  
Dans ses bras je trouvais le réconfort.  
Je pleurais jusque ce soit des larmes de sang,  
Et elle les fît disparaître d'un baiser. »  
_

_La Venue de Lilith_ (extrait du _Livre de Nod_ )


	12. CHANGEMENTS

Ces journées d'été s'égrenèrent encore plus lentement que les précédentes pour Lily. La seule véritable occupation qu'elle eut fut d'aider sa mère, lorsqu'on la sollicitait certains week-end à l'occasion d'un mariage. Pétunia, partie en voyage dans le sud du pays avec des amies, ne se joignit à elles que vers le milieu de l'été. Mrs Evans n'avait pas son pareil pour créer des coiffures aux mariées et à leurs demoiselles d'honneur. Lily ne se lassait pas de la voir ainsi sculpter d'impressionnants chignons ou de composer de délicats bouquets de mèches en ruban. Il fallait voir les somptueuses toilettes et les parures étincelantes ! Et cette douce folie ambiante, cette joie fébrile qui gagnait tout le monde quelques heures avant la cérémonie tant attendue ! Lily accompagnait sa mère autant pour admirer ce spectacle que pour l'assister dans son ouvrage. Cette féerie avait l'avantage de lui faire un oublier un moment son quotidien.

En effet, nombre d'événements étranges se produisaient dans toute la Grande Bretagne, et Lily les avait aisément liés aux nouvelles qui lui parvenaient de ses amis sorciers. Elle n'avait pas caché à ses parents la situation de terreur qui régnait alors sur le monde magique et les tenait régulièrement informés de ce qu'elle apprenait. Elle leur avait expliqué quelles étaient les forces en jeu dans cette guerre qui opposait Voldemort et ses partisans aux autres sorciers et avait insisté sur le rôle important de Dumbledore dans la résistance qui s'était mise en place. Horrifiée, Pétunia assistait bien malgré elle à de telles discussions lorsque la famille se réunissait dans le salon à l'occasion des informations télévisées.  
Mais à aucun moment Lily n'évoqua ce qui la tourmentait réellement : à chaque nouvel événement tragique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il avait pu être le fait de la mère de Severus.

Sans la moindre nouvelle de lui, Lily était particulièrement inquiète ; et tout en sachant pertinemment que son aide n'était plus d'une grande utilité, elle avait hâte de se retrouver à nouveau près de lui.  
Elle prit finalement la décision de lui écrire - c'était assez paradoxal de réaliser que Severus pouvait être joint plus facilement maintenant qu'il résidait à des centaines de kilomètres de chez elle. Mais l'exercice de rédaction s'avéra être plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle aurait voulu lui faire part de choses qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas pu lui dire de vive voix, les yeux dans les yeux... Les premiers jets de lettre finirent systématiquement dans la corbeille à papiers. Elle mit tellement de temps à rédiger les suivants - certains mots ne quittaient pas ses pensées récalcitrantes - que son message définitif ne fut prêt à être envoyé qu'en début juillet. Et ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de hibou sous la main. La lettre resta donc au fond d'un tiroir encore deux bonnes semaines - si seulement Mary lui avait envoyé un message à ce moment-là ! - avant que Lily ne se décide à utiliser le système postal moldu. Après tout, puisque la lettre que Pétunia avait écrite à Dumbledore, des années plus tôt, était parvenue à son destinataire, la sienne finirait bien par y arriver aussi ! Elle relut une énième fois la petite feuille et la signa de son prénom - juste au-dessous des mots Avec toute mon affection - avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe qu'elle cacheta et affranchit du tarif en vigueur pour l'Écosse. C'est sans grand étonnement qu'elle ne reçut aucune suite à sa missive. Peut-être que la lettre n'avait tout simplement pas pu atteindre Poudlard cette fois-ci et, à bien y réfléchir, c'était certainement mieux ainsi...

Lorsque le jour de la rentrée arriva enfin, Lily eut toutes les peines à contenir son agitation dans le train qui la rapprochait de Severus. Ils ne se reverraient certainement qu'à l'occasion du banquet de début d'année où elle devrait se contenter de l'apercevoir dans la Grande Salle, sans pouvoir lui parler véritablement. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle prenait un certain plaisir à leurs «jeux de legilimens» en présence des autres.

Son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'elle pénétra avec ses camarades dans le hall d'entrée du château. Adossé au grand escalier de marbre, Severus se tenait là, bras croisés, observant avec un intérêt tout inhabituel le flot bruyant d'élèves. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Lily n'eut pas le temps de masquer son enthousiasme à le trouver ici, comme s'il s'était posté pour la voir arriver, laissant planer l'idée qu'elle aussi lui avait peut-être manqué. Quelque chose d'imperceptible avait changé en lui depuis le mois de juin. Il semblait encore plus élancé et son visage, bien qu'invariablement blanc, commençait à afficher des traits plus anguleux.

- Tiens tiens ! Mais qui avons-nous là ? Servilus ! Alors ? Papa et Maman ont oublié de venir te chercher pour les vacances ? Remarque, ça peut se comprendre...

James Potter venait de faire son entrée dans le hall, suivi de sa bande, et avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion pour narguer Severus devant tout le monde. En une fraction de seconde, ce dernier avait adopté une position de défense, campé sur ses deux pieds, la main crispée sur sa baguette magique. Potter avait aussitôt dégainé la sienne - à ses côtés, Black avait aussi plongé sa main dans la poche de sa robe - mais l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall jugula l'affrontement.

- Allons, Messieurs, il serait fort regrettable que vos maisons respectives aient un nombre négatif de points si tôt dans le trimestre...

Severus baissa rageusement sa baguette vers le sol avant de rejoindre le rang des Serpentard. Potter se ravisa à son tour et rangea sa baguette tout en suivant son adversaire des yeux. C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard sévère de Lily et sembla manifester un certain étonnement. Il la toisa des pieds à la tête puis lui décocha un sourire appuyé tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour les décoiffer plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

- Hey ! Salut Evans ! Alors ? C'était bien les vacances ?

Pour unique réponse, Lily haussa les épaules avant de lui tourner le dos pour suivre ses camarades à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.

Bien que l'accent fût mis sur la conjoncture alarmante, la soirée se déroula comme à son habitude.  
A plusieurs reprises, les yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux noirs, ne manquant pas d'échauffer les joues de Lily. Elle hésita longuement à aller rejoindre Severus dans les cachots une fois l'école endormie. Alors qu'elle avait tant attendu de le revoir durant ces longs mois d'été, quelque chose de nouveau en elle l'en empêchait. La pensée qu'elle aussi pouvait héberger en elle une « bête » - une bête qui la tiraillait d'une façon étrangement nouvelle - l'amusa.

Le sommeil eut finalement raison d'elle et la conduisit dans le monde des songes. Cette nuit-là, Lily rêva de vent. Un vent s'insinuant avec volupté dans ses longs cheveux. Elle rêva d'une étreinte puissante, d'effleurements piquants, de caresses glacées. Elle rêva d'un regard noir, intense et captivant...  
Au même moment, dans une autre pièce du château, quelqu'un d'autre faisait un rêve. Ce quelqu'un rêva de chevelure soyeuse, au parfum enivrant. Il rêva de douceur et de mains frêles, de chaleur et de peau veloutée. Il rêva d'un sourire et d'yeux verts en amande, si purs, si enchanteurs...

Lily ne s'aperçut qu'assez tardivement de l'intérêt nouveau de James Potter pour elle. Elle avait toujours eu une image hautement négative de lui. Et même s'il s'était arrêté de s'en prendre directement à elle depuis longtemps, elle le voyait toujours comme quelqu'un d'une arrogance à la limite du supportable. Black et lui avaient effectivement commencé à lui adresser normalement la parole depuis qu'elle ne fréquentait plus - officiellement - Severus. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait que leur ami Remus ne semblait pas bouder sa compagnie.

Curieusement, c'était Severus qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'attention toute particulière de Potter à son égard.

- Le match d'hier était bien ?

Lily était en train de piler des becs de tortue, à la table de travail du laboratoire secret, lorsque Severus lui avait posé cette question de façon faussement nonchalante sans lever le nez de son chaudron. Connaissant son attrait pour le Quidditch, elle doutait fort qu'il lui pose cette question par simple curiosité mais lui répondit quand même, tout en continuant de piler les becs :

- Oui, nous avons gagné in extremis contre - elle allait dire « vous » mais formula la chose autrement - l'équipe de Serpentard.

- Ouais... maugréa Severus entre ses dents. Ça m'est vaguement parvenu aux oreilles. C'était encore grâce à Potter, fit-il avec emphase en lui lançant un regard oblique.

Lily l'observa un instant avec circonspection mais ne releva pas.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venue hier soir ? insista alors Severus.

Cette fois, il s'était tourné vers elle et la regardait fixement. Lily fronça les sourcils, à la fois d'incompréhension et d'irritation et stoppa son ouvrage pour le dévisager à son tour.

- Oui, répliqua-t-elle alors, comme si la réponse tombait sous le sens. Les Gryffondor ont fêté ça jusque très tard dans la nuit, comme tu peux l'imaginer, et je n'ai pas pu m'éclipser pour venir ici.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de sonder le regard de Severus pour voir qu'il semblait douter de son explication - mais c'était pourtant bien la cause de son absence, bon sang !

- Humf... grommela-t-il en retournant à son chaudron pour en aviver la flamme au-dessous.

Une autre fois, Severus l'avait questionnée sans crier gare au sujet de Remus Lupin.

- Tu le connais bien ce Lupin ?

- Un peu, oui, avait simplement répondu Lily.

- Il fait partie de la bande à Potter.

Il avait craché le nom de Potter avec nettement plus de mépris que pour celui de Lupin. Lily avait alors entrevu la teneur de cette discussion.

- Oui, avait-elle continué sans laisser paraître un quelconque intérêt à ce constat. Mais il est différent des trois autres.

- Ça ! Pour être différent ! avait aussitôt répliqué Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Quoi ! Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, toi, qu'il s'absente une fois par mois ?

Lily avait répondu par une vague moue étonnée, comme si la chose ne lui avait pas semblé aussi étrange qu'à lui.

- Et à chaque fois, précisément aux périodes de pleine lune ! Si tu veux mon avis...

- Oh voyons Severus ! l'avait-elle interrompu en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que Dumbledore s'amuserait à admettre un vampire et un loup-garou, ensemble, sous le toit de son école !

Severus l'avait regardée avec des yeux ronds avant de mettre fin à la discussion sans plus de cérémonie que lorsqu'il l'avait commencée.

Mais l'épisode le plus révélateur - et le plus troublant - quant à cette évolution de rivalité entre Severus et James Potter, eut lieu en classe de potions, lors d'un de leurs cours en commun.

- Prodigieux cet antidote à la potion de ratatinage ! exultait le professeur Slughorn. Messieurs Potter et Black je n'aurais qu'un mot : parfait ! Un de ces jours, je serais curieux de voir ce qu'une collaboration entre l'un de vous deux et Miss Evans pourrait donner comme résultat...

Interloquée par ces mots, Lily s'était vivement tournée vers eux.

- Oh, mais ce serait avec grand plaisir, avait alors répondu Potter à voix haute en la gratifiant d'un sourire béat.

- Oh, mais je ne voudrais surtout pas risquer de semer la discorde dans leur gentil petit couple, avait-elle aussitôt répliqué sur un ton sarcastique, déclenchant les rires des élèves et de leur professeur.

Lily s'était ensuite retournée sèchement sur sa chaise, les oreilles en feu, sans se hasarder à lancer un regard, si bref fut-il, vers le fond de la salle, là où se trouvait Severus.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le chaudron de Potter et de Black avait malencontreusement basculé tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prélever un flacon de potion pour le remettre au professeur Slughorn. Tout le contenu s'était rependu sur le sol, trempant au passage les tenues des deux Gryffondor.

- Un bezoard aurait tout bêtement suffit ! avait froidement riposté Severus lorsque Lily l'avait questionné plus tard sur l'accident de chaudron. Slughorn en a encore fait des tonnes pour pas grand chose...

Mais ça n'était pas la première fois que Slughorn complimentait de la sorte Potter et Black. Ils avaient réellement fait de nets progrès depuis leur première année d'étude. Severus n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais montré une telle contrariété en classe et Lily savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à discipliner ses réactions face aux résultats - aussi « prodigieux » fussent-ils - des deux Gryffondor. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'était pas montée sur ses grands chevaux cette fois-ci mais Severus avait conservé une humeur plus taciturne qu'à l'accoutumée des jours durant.

Dans un sens, cette situation n'était pas pour déplaire à Lily et lui permettait au moins d'envisager ce que Severus pouvait ressentir pour elle. En effet, elle doutait fort que ses quelques notions d'occlumencie lui suffisent désormais à dissimuler ses sentiments alors que lui masquait soigneusement les siens ; la laissant constamment dans le doute. Aussi n'osa-t-elle pas modifier son comportement envers lui - peut-être une façon de se cacher la vérité à elle-même - et une sorte de gêne s'installa bientôt entre eux. Une nouvelle distance qui commença à inquiéter Lily au plus haut point, certains silences de Severus lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. Devait-elle y voir là une nouvelle perte de confiance vis à vis d'elle ?

Lorsqu'il se laissait aller à un peu de conversation, c'était souvent à l'occasion d'un évènement extérieur relatant une attaque de Voldemort ou de ses Mangemorts. Le lien qui le reliait auparavant à sa mère semblait rompu depuis qu'elle avait basculée du côté des Ténèbres et que la Bête l'avait submergée. Bien qu'il ne formulait pas ses doutes et ses incertitudes de vive voix, Lily réussissait pourtant sans mal à les percevoir. Le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait en puissance et les tragédies se multipliaient dans le monde magique ; Dumbledore s'absentait de plus en plus fréquemment pour lutter contre l'ennemi ; et Severus guettait chaque nouvelle attaque, chaque nouveau crime, impuissant...

Lily comprenait ses craintes, pour sa mère, bien entendu, mais aussi pour lui-même. Jamais elle ne manquait une occasion de lui rappeler sa différence et ne cessait de l'encourager à tenir bon. Peut-être qu'ainsi elle faisait en sorte d'apaiser la souffrance de Severus. Une souffrance qui prenait désormais sa source ailleurs...


	13. COUPS

Un soir de mai, alors que Lily s'escrimait depuis plus d'une heure à rédiger son devoir d'Histoire de la magie sur les révoltes de gobelins, elle vit débouler Sirius Black dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et foncer vers Peter Pettigrow, assis à la table voisine. Comme la quasi-totalité des élèves encore présents dans la salle à cette heure-ci, Pettigrow faisait aussi ses devoirs, même s'il semblait ne pas mettre beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage.  
Et c'est avec une mine particulièrement réjouie - proche du soulagement - qu'il leva le nez de son parchemin encore vierge en accueillant Black.

- Ah, Sirius, mon ami, tu tombes bien !

- Hmm... James n'est pas encore rentré, constata Black non sans un certain dépit.

- Non, l'équipe se prépare à fond pour la finale, répondit Pettigrow sur le même ton las tandis que Black prenait place à côté de lui.

- Je crois qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer ce soir, dit-il alors en contemplant sur la table les livres de classe que Pettigrow n'avait pas encore eu la bonne idée d'ouvrir.

Une expression de triomphe se dessina alors sur le visage de Black lorsqu'il se pencha vers son ami, avide d'en savoir plus, pour lui parler à voix basse - assez fort néanmoins pour que Lily l'entende :

- Je viens de croiser Servilus dehors. Figure-toi qu'il espionnait encore Remus. Cette fois, j'ai eu pitié de lui et je lui ai suggéré d'aller faire un tour sous le Saule cogneur... Quelque chose me dit, conclut Black visiblement très satisfait de lui à un Pettigrow tout aussi ravi, que ce bon vieux Servilo ne devrait pas être déçu de sa rencontre avec Lunard...

Lily jeta aussitôt un regard en direction de la fenêtre et, sans prendre le temps de ranger ses affaires, se leva d'un bond pour se précipiter hors de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle dévala les étages vers la sortie puis courut en direction du Saule cogneur dans la nuit incroyablement claire de ce soir de pleine-lune. L'arbre en vue, elle se ravisa subitement et bifurqua sur la gauche, vers le terrain de Quidditch. En effet, même si elle trouvait le moyen de se faufiler dans le tunnel situé sous le Saule en évitant miraculeusement les coups de ses branches, elle doutait fort d'être en mesure de faire renoncer Severus à sa traque. Des images terribles se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Ce face à face ne devait pas avoir lieu. Il pourrait être fatal à l'un comme à l'autre de ses deux amis !

Le terrain de Quidditch était désert à son arrivée mais la lumière filtrant par les fenêtres des vestiaires laissait deviner que les joueurs étaient encore ici.

- Je cherche Potter ! lança Lily en ouvrant la porte du bâtiment à la volée, sous le regard étonné des joueurs.

- Euh, il est là, répondit Samuel Faucett en lui indiquant une porte placardée d'un pictogramme de petit bonhomme. Mais il est en train de... ajouta-t-il vainement en la voyant foncer vers la porte.

Lily s'était déjà ruée à l'intérieur du vestiaire des garçons. Elle fondit sur Potter sans se préoccuper des cris de protestation qui fusèrent ça et là.

- Evans ? fit ce dernier sans paraître gêné de ne porter pour seuls vêtements qu'un caleçon et un maillot de corps blancs. Laisse-moi deviner, continua-t-il d'un air goguenard, tu as réfléchi à la proposition de Slughorn et...

- Tais-toi Potter et écoute-moi ! vociféra Lily en reprenant son souffle. En ce moment-même, Severus Rogue est en train de se rendre sous le Saule cogneur...

Lily savait que la portée de ses paroles ne pouvait avoir de sens que pour Potter parmi les élèves présents. Seulement, au lieu de voir son visage s'assombrir en entendant ce qu'elle avait de si crucial à lui dire, le sourire de Potter redoubla d'intensité.

- Voilà qui lui fera enfin perdre l'envie de nous espionner !

Stupéfaite, Lily se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Idiot ! C'est autrement plus sérieux qu'une de vos sales blagues puériles cette fois-ci ! Rem... Lunard risque gros si il arrivait quelque chose ce soir !

Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à Potter que le risque réel pour Remus était d'y laisser sa peau mais elle comptait sur la peur que lui inspirerait le renvoi certain de son ami, si les choses tournaient mal pour Severus, pour le motiver à intervenir. La réaction de Potter se faisant attendre - il s'était retourné vers les autres élèves et leur avait adressé une grimace en ayant l'air de dire qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait - Lily préféra quitter les lieux sur le champ. Chaque minute comptait. A l'heure qu'il était, Severus avait peut-être déjà trouvé Remus !

Un hurlement sinistre s'éleva au loin. Lily retourna vers le château en courant comme une dératée. Parvenue à l'intérieur, elle se précipita vers le bureau du directeur - tout du moins vers l'endroit qu'elle soupçonnait être celui du bureau du directeur.

- Baba au rhum ! déclara-t-elle en haletant à la grande gargouille de pierre.

Pourvu que le mot de passe n'ait pas changé depuis la fois où elle avait vu Dumbledore disparaître dans ce couloir sans porte, un an plus tôt. Une décharge de soulagement la parcourut en voyant la gargouille se mettre alors à bouger et le mur se scinder en deux. En s'élançant dans le passage, elle évita de justesse Dumbledore.

- Oh ! Professeur ! lâcha Lily à bout de souffle. Vous devez... empêcher ça !

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir tant elle était essoufflée et affolée. Dumbledore la contempla avec une inquiétude toute inhabituelle.

- Severus... a découvert... la cachette ... de Remus, réussit-elle à articuler, abandonnant toute réserve.

Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux bleus de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent subitement.

- Retournez dans votre salle commune, Miss Evans, lui adjoint-il en se précipitant à son tour vers la sortie.

Lily ne put se remettre tout de suite en marche, tétanisée par l'effort et la peur. Elle tenta de se calmer en se persuadant que Dumbledore arriverait à temps. S'il y avait quelqu'un capable de stopper l'affrontement inévitable entre un vampire et un loup-garou, ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Il devait arriver à temps ! Si seulement elle était venue ici directement au lieu d'avoir perdu du temps avec Potter...

Dumbledore arriva juste à temps pour voir émerger Potter et Rogue du tunnel sous le Saule cogneur et immobilisa les branches agressives d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Vous allez bien ? s'empressa-t-il de demander en dévisageant les deux garçons à tour de rôle.

- Oui, professeur, répondit péniblement Potter tandis que Rogue se contentait d'acquiescer d'un air furieux.

- Tous les trois ? insista Dumbledore.

- Oui, assura Potter en lançant un regard oblique à Rogue. Je suis arrivé in-extremis mais, il a eu le temps de le voir...

Le visage toujours teinté d'une colère manifeste, Rogue soutenait le regard bleu en silence.

- Mr Rogue, lui dit alors Dumbledore avec gravité, vous allez devoir faire la promesse de ne répéter à personne ce que vous avez pu découvrir ce soir.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Potter. C'est tout ? Sa parole vous suffit ? Voyons, Serv... Rogue est incapable de tenir sa langue, il va s'empresser d'aller tout raconter à ses petits amis...

- Et il y aurait de quoi ! l'interrompit rageusement Rogue, sans cesser de fixer Dumbledore. Un loup-garou ! Comment avez-vous pu... Il faudrait être complètement...

- Mr Rogue ! intervint alors Dumbledore avec fermeté, ramenant le silence.

A présent, Rogue et Potter observaient tous les deux leur professeur avec colère. Dumbledore, quant à lui, semblait avoir retrouvé l'attitude sereine qui le caractérisait. Un hurlement lointain se fit entendre.

- Mr Rogue, reprit-il calmement, je comprends tout à fait le sentiment que peut vous inspirer la présence d'un loup-garou parmi nous et votre inquiétude envers vos camarades de Poudlard est louable - le visage de Rogue devint encore plus blême que d'ordinaire. Qui ne s'inquiéterait pas, continua Dumbledore en articulant soigneusement chacun de ses mots, de côtoyer, au jour le jour, une Créature de la Nuit ?  
Les yeux noirs, toujours vissés aux bleus, s'arrondirent de stupeur. Rogue sembla sur le point d'objecter à nouveau mais demeura muet, les lèvres retroussées de rage.

- Mr Potter, dit alors Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui, soyez sans crainte quant au secret de votre ami. Je pense ne pas me tromper en vous affirmant que Mr Rogue ne révélera rien au sujet de Mr Lupin. Soyez certain que j'y veillerai personnellement, ajouta-t-il devant la mine dubitative de Potter.

- Et, au cas où cela ne vous serait pas venu à l'esprit, insista encore Dumbledore en s'adressant cette fois-ci à l'un comme à l'autre, il en va également de mon poste dans cette affaire.

Potter sembla alors rassuré, ou du moins, il retrouva son calme - ce qui n'était toujours pas le cas de Rogue.

- Merci, Mr Potter d'être intervenu à vos risques et périls pour empêcher une telle tragédie, finit par déclarer Dumbledore en lui signifiant qu'il pouvait à présent partir.

Potter adressa un coup d'œil plein de suffisance à Rogue avant de prendre congé à pas rapides. Rogue fit mine de s'en aller aussi.

- Severus, l'arrêta alors Dumbledore. Je veux que tu viennes dans mon bureau vendredi après les cours. Il nous faudra discuter à nouveau de tout ceci avec le principal intéressé.

- Pourquoi faire ? grommela Rogue en se retournant.

- Et bien, j'aurais bien organisé cette petite réunion dès maintenant mais je crains fort que Remus Lupin ne soit pas en état d'y assister. Et je pense, continua calmement Dumbledore alors qu'un autre long hurlement venait de retentir, qu'il est temps pour vous deux de vous reconnaître enfin tels que vous êtes...

- Mais... objecta Rogue, stupéfait.

- Oui, Severus. Cela est souhaitable et nécessaire... Lui et toi êtes bien plus semblables que ce que les vôtres veulent laisser croire. Non, laisse-moi continuer, déclara Dumbledore en élevant la voix et la main face à une nouvelle charge de Rogue. Comme je viens de le dire à James Potter, je veillerai à ce que Remus Lupin sache ce qu'il y a à savoir sur toi comme ce que toi tu sais à présent sur lui, pour...

- ... qu'aucun de nous deux ne soit tenté de révéler le secret de l'autre, par peur de voir à son tour son propre secret dévoilé, acheva Rogue d'un ton amer en plissant les yeux.

- Remarquable raisonnement ! fit Dumbledore avec une mine réjouie avant de se remettre tranquillement en marche vers le château. Bonne nuit, Severus, à vendredi !

Rogue émit une sorte de grognement sourd en faisant volte-face et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée.  
De nouveaux hurlements lugubres se firent entendre dans la nuit claire.

_« Les Bêtes de la Lune, celles qui changent,  
Sont les plus vieilles de toutes._

_Avant mon Père elles erraient sur les terres.  
Ne traînez jamais sur leur chemin,  
Évitez-les, elles fondent sur nous comme des loups sur un troupeau._

_Car nous sommes d'une race,  
Et ils en sont d'une autre.  
Prenez garde à leurs terres sacrées,  
Marchez silencieusement sur leurs territoires sauvages._

_Leur morsure est telle notre morsure,  
Leurs griffes sont telles nos griffes._

_Ne les croisez pas  
Car elles sont d'une race et nous d'une autre. »_

_Des Bêtes de la Lune_ (extrait du _Livre de Nod_ )


	14. TESTS

- Tu ne viens pas travailler avec moi aujourd'hui ?

- Ah, c'est toi ? fit Lily en sursautant aux paroles de Severus. Tu m'as fait peur.

Il venait de surgir à ses côtés alors qu'elle traversait la cour du château et bien que l'endroit fût désert, elle s'étonna de son audace à l'interpeller de la sorte.

- Euh... non, finit-elle par répondre en lançant alentour un regard inquiet. J'avais prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière sortie avant la fin de l'année et...

- Humpf... l'interrompit Severus d'un air renfrogné. Avec qui tu y vas ?

- Avec Mary Macdonald et les autres répondit évasivement Lily. Ils m'attendent sur le parvis pour y aller. Et puis, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, je suis passée deux fois, cette semaine et l'accès aux sous-sols était verrouillé. On dirait que tu n'avais pas vraiment envie de « travailler avec moi » à ce moment-là !

Cela faisait en effet plusieurs jours que leur précédente séance de travail secrète avait eu lieu. Lily avait tenté en vain de le rejoindre la nuit de l'épisode du Saule cogneur. Tout comme le soir de la conversion d'Eileen Rogue, l'an dernier, elle avait d'abord imaginé le pire pour Severus. Puis lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans les couloirs, le lendemain, muet de la voix et du regard, et qu'elle s'était à nouveau retrouvée devant la porte close le soir-même, son inquiétude s'était alors changée en dépit. Que lui cachait-il encore qui n'était pas digne de sa confiance ? Et à présent, il arrivait à l'improviste et requérait sa présence comme si de rien n'était !

A vrai dire, Lily n'avait pas du tout prévu de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard ce jour-là. Elle avait effectivement compté retrouver Severus pour travailler, contrairement à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Mais au dernier moment, elle s'était finalement décidée à partir.

- La porte reste fermée quand je ne suis pas là, voilà tout, répliqua Severus d'un ton abrupt.

Cette réponse prit Lily au dépourvu. L'explication lui sembla simple et fort curieuse à la fois. Elle se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard, à tête reposée. Là n'était d'ailleurs pas la question.

- J'étais occupé à autre chose, continua alors Severus comme pour la tirer de ses réflexions.

- Oh, je vois, reprit Lily sans se départir de sa contrariété. Tu avais donc mieux à faire, toi aussi. J'imagine que tu devais faire réviser tes petits camarades Serpentard sur les derniers sortilèges que tu leur a appris.

- De quoi tu parles ? fit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

En guise de réponse, Lily se contenta de souffler bruyamment puis se remit en route, d'un pas vif.

- Je pensais que nous étions amis ? déclara Severus en la suivant. Et même les meilleurs amis, non ?

Cette dispute prenait des airs de celles qu'ils avaient pu avoir lors de leurs premières années à Poudlard, à propos de leur cercle d'amis respectif. Voilà donc où il voulait en venir !

- C'est vrai, Sev, répondit Lily excédée, mais je n'aime pas certaines personnes que tu fréquentes ! Je suis désolée, je déteste Avery et Mulciber ! Mulciber ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, Sev ? Il me donne la chair de poule ! Tu sais ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Mary Macdonald, l'autre jour ?  
Lily stoppa sa course et s'adossa à un pilier pour lui faire face. Voilà qu'elle essayait à nouveau de comprendre pourquoi il persistait à côtoyer ces élèves-là.

- Ce n'était rien, assura Severus sans rien laisser transparaître - qu'y avait-il à cacher de si crucial ? - Une simple plaisanterie, rien de plus...

- C'était de la magie noire. Si tu trouves ça drôle...

- Et tout ce que font Potter et ses copains ? répliqua Severus.

Les joues blêmes s'embrasèrent soudainement - à la stupéfaction de Lily qui crut apercevoir, l'espace d'un instant, un visage complètement différent - puis les couleurs s'estompèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que Potter a à voir là-dedans ? fit Lily en feignant l'étonnement.

- Ils sortent en douce la nuit. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez ce Lupin. Où va-t-il comme ça ?

- Il est malade, se borna à répondre Lily. C'est ce qu'on dit...

- Tous les mois à la pleine lune ?

- Je connais ta théorie, reprit Lily, d'un ton glacial. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu tellement obsédé par eux ? Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de ce qu'ils fabriquent la nuit ?

- J'essaye simplement de te montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi merveilleux que tout le monde semble le croire.

L'intensité du regard de Severus et des émotions qui s'en échappaient la troubla.

- Eux, au moins, ne pratiquent pas la magie noire. Et tu es bien ingrat, continua Lily en baissant la voix. J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit. Tu t'es faufilé dans ce tunnel, sous le Saule cogneur, et James Potter t'a sauvé de ce qu'il y a là-bas...

Les traits de Severus se déformèrent et il bredouilla :

- Sauvé ? Sauvé ? Tu crois qu'il jouait les héros ? C'était sa peau qu'il sauvait et celle de ses amis ! Tu ne vas pas... Je ne te permettrai pas...

- Me permettre ? Me permettre ?

Lily avait rarement vu Severus aussi transparent, comme si son emportement mettait subitement à mal les remparts de son esprit. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter d'y pénétrer encore plus loin. Severus parut s'en rendre compte et s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

- Je ne voulais pas dire... Simplement, je ne veux pas que le ridicule te... Tu lui plais, tu lui plais, à James Potter !

Les mots semblaient lui avoir été arrachés de la bouche contre son gré. Lily avait vu juste quant à la raison de cette nouvelle querelle.

- Et il n'est pas... continuait Severus de façon incohérente. Tout le monde pense... Le grand héros de Quidditch...

La parole prenait à présent le relais de ses pensées, à nouveau solidement verrouillées. Mais Lily avait eut assez de temps pour y entrevoir ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Je sais que James Potter est un voyou arrogant, l'interrompit-elle alors. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire. Mais l'idée que se font Mulciber et Avery de l'humour relève de la pure et simple malfaisance. La malfaisance, Sev. Je ne comprends pas comment - et surtout pourquoi, pensa-t-elle - tu peux être ami avec eux.

Dès l'instant où elle avait insulté James Potter, Severus semblait s'être détendu. Lily se remit doucement en marche à travers la cour déserte. Il lui emboîta le pas un moment.

- Je te promets d'essayer de ne pas rentrer tard, dit-elle alors avec un petit sourire, le laissant à quelques mètres de la sortie.

Severus se contenta de répondre d'une voix monocorde :

- Tu as vraiment progressé en occlumencie.

Lily lui lança un bref regard mutin par-dessus son épaule et disparut sous le porche du château.

Les vacances d'été survinrent quelques semaines plus tard. Elles furent encore plus désolantes pour Lily que celles de l'année précédente. La vie était devenue étrangement terne dans sa ville moldue du nord de l'Angleterre. Tout comme les fois dernières, elle ne vit pratiquement pas Pétunia. Mrs Evans ne fut sollicitée que pour quatre mariages. Elle passait le plus clair du reste de son temps à éplucher les journaux à la recherche d'une offre d'emploi « intéressante »... « Au cas où », disait-elle. En effet, nombre d'usines fermaient, les unes après les autres, depuis le début de l'année et les grèves éclataient partout dans le comté. La société qui embauchait Mr Evans menaçait de « réduire ses effectifs » du jour au lendemain. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily voyait ses parents peiner à conserver leur moral à toute épreuve.  
En filigrane, la situation dans le monde magique continuait elle aussi d'aller de mal en pis. Non sans en éprouver une certaine culpabilité, Lily n'avait qu'une envie : être à Poudlard, loin de toute cette morosité ambiante...

Cette cinquième année d'études devait s'achever avec les épreuves de BUSE. De ce fait, le travail imposé aux élèves augmenta copieusement et le rythme des expérimentations secrètes s'en trouva quelque peu ralenti. Severus devait souvent s'atteler seul à la tâche et attendre que Lily puisse se libérer d'une masse impressionnante de devoirs pour l'aider.

- Contrairement à toi, il m'arrive de dormir, la nuit ! lui avait-elle lancé un jour qu'il s'impatientait de son arrivée.

Leurs efforts se concentrèrent cette année-là sur l'élaboration d'une potion qui devait permettre à Severus de conserver ses pouvoirs en plein jour. Il utilisait jusqu'à présent une formule élaborée par sa mère dont l'effet obtenu avait ses limites - l'autorisant simplement à évoluer à la lumière du soleil et à lancer des sorts mineurs. Severus avait travaillé à améliorer cette première formule depuis plusieurs années sans véritablement arriver à quelque chose de plus satisfaisant. Mais sur une idée de Lily - et au grand étonnement de son jeune professeur - ils avaient finalement réussi à mettre au point une potion inédite dont les principaux ingrédients avaient été empruntés à Slughorn. Après plusieurs semaines d'essais plus ou moins concluants, il restait encore à tester ladite potion sur Severus en conditions réelles.

Pour se faire, ils se fixèrent un rendez-vous à l'extérieur, au sommet de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Et tandis que Lily grimpait les étages en direction de la tour d'astronomie, elle était loin de s'imaginer que quelqu'un la suivait. Beaucoup de monde déambulait en effet dans le château en ce dimanche matin et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle atteignit les étages supérieurs, quasiment déserts, qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle.

Comme les bruits persistaient, elle tourna à l'extrémité d'une coursive, sans rien laisser paraître, et se posta à l'angle, cachée, afin de pouvoir surprendre son espion.

- Salut Evans ! fit James Potter d'un air faussement dégagé après un sursaut de surprise vite maîtrisé en se retrouvant nez à nez avec elle.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu étais en train de faire ? l'interrompit Lily d'une voix furieuse.

- Et bien, vois-tu, répondit James en se passant la main dans les cheveux, je me baladais dans le château quand je t'ai vu passer. Et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te suivre...

Au moins ses paroles avaient le mérite d'être franches ! pensa Lily, interloquée.  
Elle ne put réprimer un mouvement de réaction en voyant James s'approcher et sortit sa baguette magique de la poche intérieure de sa robe.

- Holà ! Pas de panique ! objecta James en s'arrêtant et en levant les mains en l'air avec amusement. Tu devrais au contraire te sentir flattée !

Lily en resta bouche bée d'indignation. James en profita pour reprendre :

- Je me disais qu'il fallait absolument que je te demande quelque chose...

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en laissant échapper un soupir d'agacement profond. James n'en fit pourtant pas cas, semblant toujours se réjouir de la situation, et continua :

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi, Evans ?

Hors d'elle, Lily pointa instinctivement sa baguette magique sur James. Un éclair de lumière frappa James qui se retrouva alors suspendu par un pied, la tête en bas, à un bon mètre du sol. Tout d'abord surpris, il retrouva rapidement sa contenance, le sourire toujours aux lèvres :

- Pas mal, Evans ! Joli sort informulé - que je ne connaissais pas d'ailleurs ! Mais ça ne répond pas pour autant à ma question...

- Et ça ! Ça répond à ta question ?

D'un mouvement de poignet, Lily promena le corps renversé de James au dessus de la rambarde jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans le vide.

- D'accord-d'accord-ça-va ! cria-t-il, finalement pris de panique. Faut pas t'énerver comme ça Evans ! C'était pas méchant !

- Non, c'est vrai, ça n'était pas méchant. Simplement débile ! lança-t-elle avec mépris en ramenant James au-dessus de la coursive.

Elle rompit ensuite le sortilège, provoquant sans ménagement sa chute sur le sol. Il se releva lentement avant de remettre soigneusement sa robe en place et de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. Toujours avec désinvolture, il se passa à nouveau la main dans les cheveux et se dirigea vers les escaliers sous les yeux furibonds de Lily. Quelques marches plus bas, il se retourna avec un franc sourire :

- Tu finiras bien par changer d'avis Evans, tu verras !

Les joues en feu, Lily releva à nouveau sa baguette vers l'insolent, mais celui-ci filait déjà au pas de course en riant. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes, le temps de retrouver son calme et de s'assurer que plus personne ne traînait encore dans les parages.  
Elle gravit ensuite les dernières marches pour émerger au sommet de la tour, où Severus l'accueillit avec un empressement tout inhabituel. Il crut bon de lui demander si elle s'était assurée de ne pas avoir été suivie - ce qui ne manqua pas de lui valoir en retour un regard noir. Il ne sembla pourtant pas s'en soucier et continua avec précipitation :

- J'ai déjà bu la première préparation et je dois avouer - il marqua une pause et promena ses yeux sur lui-même - que je me sens en assez bonne forme étant donné l'heure avancée - il indiqua le ciel lumineux d'un mouvement de tête.

- Parfait, répondit Lily avec un large sourire, tentant de chasser son énervement.

- Je t'attendais pour la seconde phase, continua Severus. Tu es prête ?

Lily acquiesça en silence. Le front plissé, elle le regarda alors déboucher un petit flacon et en avaler le contenu verdâtre d'une seule gorgée. Il reposa ensuite le flacon vide sur le bord du parapet et lui fit face. Elle avait joint ses deux mains contre sa poitrine, dans un geste d'anxiété et d'espoir. Ils attendirent ainsi plusieurs longues secondes, sans rien dire, leur regard soudé l'un à l'autre. On entendait au loin les rires des élèves qui commençaient à s'éparpiller dans le parc pour profiter de cette matinée dominicale particulièrement ensoleillée.

Une bonne minute devait s'être écoulée et aucun effet secondaire ne semblait se faire sentir.

_- C'est déjà ça..._

Sans quitter Lily des yeux, Severus se saisit alors lentement de sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le flacon vide.

_- Wingardium Leviosa !_ fit-il en décrivant un léger mouvement du poignet.

Aussitôt le flacon s'éleva dans les airs et vint doucement atterrir dans les mains de Lily.

_- Bien. Bon début..._

Severus agita encore sa baguette magique et sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte cette fois de sa bouche, il visa à nouveau le flacon vide. Celui-ci se changea aussitôt en un majestueux papillon aux reflets céruléens. Avec une expression de triomphe sur le visage, Lily libéra l'insecte de ses mains pour le regarder s'envoler.

La colère qu'elle avait pu ressentir quelques minutes plus tôt se dissipa complètement pour faire place à un formidable sentiment d'euphorie. Les yeux verts vinrent se poser à nouveau sur Severus. Il était resté immobile mais une vive émotion se lisait en lui. Sans avoir véritablement prémédité de ce qu'elle allait faire, Lily se précipita vers lui en criant « Ça y est ! », se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue - peut-être un peu trop près des lèvres...

Mais Severus ne bougea pas. Lily défit alors son étreinte et recula d'un pas, s'apprêtant à affronter le regard noir. Elle eut à peine le temps d'y entrevoir un émoi flagrant que celui-ci se changea subitement en une souffrance si vive qu'elle la vit se matérialiser et submerger Severus. Il poussa un cri déchirant et tomba à genoux par terre, le visage déformé par la douleur.

- Sev ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant près de lui.

Severus respirait maintenant avec difficulté. Il chancela mais se releva, tant bien que mal, et, sans un regard, s'élança dans les escaliers. Lily tenta de le suivre mais sa longue silhouette sombre s'était déjà évanouie dans les couloirs silencieux...

*******

_« Quand je sortais de mon enivrement de soupir, l'Archange Gabriel,  
Gabriel, le Bon Gabriel, seigneur de la bonté m'apparut._

_  
« Fils d'Adam, fils d'Ève.  
La bonté du Père est plus grande que tout ce que tu peux imaginer  
Car il y a maintenant une voie ouverte, un chemin de bonté,  
Et tu appelleras cette voie Golconde.  
Et tu l'enseigneras à tes enfants,  
Tu leur diras que par cette Voie, ils pourront être à nouveau illuminés. »_

_  
Par ces paroles, les Ténèbres furent levées comme un voile,  
Et la seule lumière était celle des yeux brillants de Lilith.  
Regardant autour de moi, je sus que j'étais Eveillé.  
Quand je pris conscience pour la première fois de l'énergie qui était en moi. »_

_La Tentation de Caïn_ (extrait du _Livre de Nod_ )


	15. ABSENCES

Lily avait beau se repasser dans sa tête la scène survenue sur la tour d'astronomie, elle n'avait pas su pour autant en tirer de conclusion satisfaisante pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Severus ce matin-là.  
L'indescriptible douleur qu'elle avait aperçu en lui était-elle le fait de la potion ou de son geste pour le moins inattendu ? Son intuition lui serinait que la première hypothèse s'avérait être la plus improbable puisque la potion, maintes fois testée, n'avait à ce jour révélé aucun effet nocif. Devait-elle alors se considérer comme la cause du malaise de Severus et de sa fuite soudaine ? Fuite qui s'était depuis lors transformée en disparition, car elle ne l'avait plus croisé depuis deux jours maintenant...

Inquiétude et remords se livraient en elle une course abominable et ces sentiments amorcèrent leur tour de piste final lorsqu'elle ne trouva pas trace non plus de Severus dans les cachots - la petite porte du grand hall demeurant close. Lily dut se résoudre alors, une fois de plus, à aller trouver Dumbledore.  
Quand elle eut enfin rassemblé le courage nécessaire pour avouer sans détour toute l'histoire, elle se rendit dans le couloir sans porte, au deuxième étage.

- Baba au rhum, dit-elle à haute voix en s'approchant de la gargouille.

Mais rien ne se passa ; la gargouille et le mur restèrent immobiles. Le mot de passe avait certainement changé. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il n'avait d'ailleurs été d'aucune utilité l'année précédente. Faudrait-il qu'elle fasse le pied de grue dans ce couloir jusqu'à croiser Dumbledore ? De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'ose prononcer :

- Je voudrais voir le directeur... S'il vous plaît.

Alors, comme elle l'avait vu faire par deux fois auparavant, la gargouille fit un pas de côté et le mur derrière elle s'ouvrit. Lily pénétra dans de ce qui semblait être une cage d'escaliers en colimaçon. Elle s'apprêtait à gravir les marches quand celles-ci se mirent tout à coup à bouger. L'escalier tourna sur lui-même en emportant lentement sa passagère à l'étage, face à une grande porte de chêne pourvue d'un heurtoir cuivré. Lily prit une profonde inspiration et frappa d'un geste résolu.

- Entrez ! répondit la voix de Dumbledore.

Lily poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau - une pièce circulaire dans laquelle étaient rassemblés quantité d'instruments tous plus curieux les uns que les autres. Les murs étaient tapissés de portraits dont les yeux des personnages représentés la fixaient d'une manière insolite, ne manquant pas de l'intimider encore plus qu'elle ne pouvait déjà l'être.

- Ah, Lily, j'attendais ta venue !

- Bonsoir, professeur, fit Lily, étonnée d'entendre Dumbledore la tutoyer.

Il était assis derrière un large bureau près duquel un immense oiseau, le corps recouvert de plumes rouge vif et une longue queue dorée, semblait aussi l'observer, immobile sur son perchoir. Elle s'avança avec embarras.

- Assieds-toi, veux-tu ? dit-il en la gratifiant d'un chaleureux sourire. Il me semble que nous avons à parler.

Lily prit place sur le siège que Dumbledore lui indiquait, face à lui. Le regard bleu lui donna une fois encore un élan de confiance, même si elle ne savait pas très bien par où commencer cette conversation.

- Je dois te faire part de mon inquiétude concernant Severus Rogue, déclara alors Dumbledore sans sourciller à la réaction de surprise de Lily. Il manque à l'appel depuis deux jours...

Les yeux bleus avaient perdu de leur entrain, Lily le remarqua sans mal. Elle se sentit à nouveau très mal à l'aise. Son inquiétude était donc partagée !

- Il n'a pas été vu dans le dortoir des Serpentard, continua Dumbledore.

- Il n'est pas non plus dans son refuge, ajouta Lily d'une toute petite voix, puisque l'accès reste verrouillé...

- Oui, fit Dumbledore, soucieux. Ta déduction est hélas la bonne, même si elle n'est pas tout à fait correcte.

- Severus m'a pourtant expliqué que la porte sous l'escalier de marbre restait fermée lorsqu'il ne s'y trouvait pas, fit Lily, un peu déconcertée.

- Oui - et ça n'est pas faux, je le répète - seulement cet accès fonctionne de manière un peu plus complexe. Hormis les élèves de Serpentard, personne ne peut passer cette porte avec pour seul but de se rendre dans cette partie des sous-sols. Par contre, si cette personne souhaite trouver quelqu'un de précis en ces lieux, alors la porte se déverouille.

Lily hocha pensivement la tête.

- Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ! ajouta Dumbledore, visiblement très content de lui. Mais revenons-en à Severus.

Sa voix avait à nouveau revêtu un ton grave, ramenant toute l'attention de Lily.

- Il est toujours dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle alors - sa question mélangeant interrogation et affirmation.

- Á n'en pas douter, répondit Dumbledore.

Ces mots la rassurèrent un peu puis elle erra à nouveau dans ses pensées. Par les hautes fenêtres, la lumière du dehors déclinait. Dumbledore éclaira la pièce d'un mouvement de baguette de magique.

- Lily, reprit-t-il doucement, tu dois me dire si tu sais quoi que ce soit concernant Severus. Tu dois me dire s'il s'est passé quelque chose d'inhabituel ces derniers jours.

Comme elle avait l'intention de le faire en venant ici, Lily se livra. Dans un premier temps, ses paroles se firent hésitantes, maladroites. Elle revint succinctement sur les séances de travail secrètes avec Severus, expliquant comment elles avaient commencées et comment elles n'avaient jamais cessées.  
Dumbledore la laissa parler sans l'interrompre ni même afficher le moindre étonnement. Qu'il sache déjà tout cela semblait finalement normal et à bien y réfléchir, le contraire aurait été surprenant.  
Lily en vint ensuite à exposer le sujet de leurs récentes recherches - la mise au point de la potion qui devait permettre à Severus de conserver ses facultés optimales en plein jour. Dumbledore se redressa alors, semblant particulièrement attentif au récit du test sur la tour d'astronomie ainsi qu'aux détails de la douleur et de la fuite de Severus.  
Cependant, Lily omit sciemment de mentionner l'élan d'effusion qu'elle avait eu envers Severus. Doutant fort de leur efficacité face au regard bleu, elle mit néanmoins en pratique ses compétences en occlumencie, mais son trouble n'en était pas moins perceptible lorsqu'elle acheva son récit et qu'elle se tut.

Dumbledore maintint le silence pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Mes craintes semblent malheureusement fondées... soupira-t-il avant de se pencher sur son bureau pour se rapprocher de Lily.

- Eileen Rogue est morte dimanche matin.

Horrifiée, Lily porta ses mains à sa bouche. C'était donc la mort de sa mère que Severus avait ressenti ce matin-là ?... Le choc de cette nouvelle une fois amorti, Lily murmura d'une voix tremblante :

- Comment ?... Je... Je croyais... que les vampires étaient... immortels ?

- Oui, tu as raison, les vampires ne peuvent mourir naturellement, condamnés à errer dans leur état pour l'éternité, mais ils ne sont pas immortels pour autant.

Lily se demandait qui avait bien pu faire ça. Á présent qu'Eileen Rogue était du côté de Voldemort, elle n'avait plus d'ennemis en dehors de... la résistance ! Une expression d'horreur éclata dans ses yeux :

- Vous ?...

- Non, objecta aussitôt Dumbledore, sans heurt (aux murs, les occupants des portraits s'agitèrent, l'un d'eux renifla même d'un air dédaigneux). La mort d'Eileen n'est pas de notre fait, je peux te l'assurer. Nous avions perdu sa trace depuis plusieurs semaines et même si nombre de crimes récents ont bien été authentifiés comme perpétrés de sa main, nous n'avions toutefois pas les moyens de l'atteindre (Lily prit un air confus). Cependant ton accusation était justifiée, Lily. Tu dois certainement te demander comment je suis informé de la mort d'Eileen...

Lily approuva silencieusement.

- Il va de soi que nous avons nos sources, dit Dumbledore, même si les circonstances de cette mort nous restent encore très floues... (Les traits de son visage se durcirent). Severus a essayé de venir me voir dimanche matin, reprit-il, mais je ne me trouvais malheureusement pas à Poudlard. Il reste introuvable depuis lors...

Dumbledore s'enfonça ensuite dans son siège et marqua une autre longue pause. Lily avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre où il voulait en venir et ce qu'il pouvait attendre d'elle.

- Lily, que t'a dit au juste Severus à propos de ses parents ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui sonnait à présent de façon beaucoup plus professorale.  
Lily s'étonna encore de cette question, ne sachant trop comment y répondre.

- Peu de chose, finit-elle par dire, si ce n'est que sa mère luttait depuis longtemps contre son état de vampire et qu'elle cherchait à redevenir humaine. Severus m'a aussi laissé entendre que son père n'était pas d'accord avec les choix de son épouse. Ce serait même lui qui aurait poussé Mrs Rogue à devenir une Mangemort...

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et Lily s'interrompit devant la mutation soudaine de son visage.

- C'est ce que t'a dit Severus ?

- Et bien... Je veux dire... fit-elle en cherchant en vain une réponse dans ses souvenirs. C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

- Hmm... Une fois encore, Severus ne t'as pas donné l'explication complète, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Mais je devine aisément ce qui a pu t'encourager à penser cela.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Dans leurs cadres ouvragés, les occupants des portraits le suivirent des yeux. Dumbledore sortit d'une petite armoire ce qui semblait être une bassine en pierre puis revint vers Lily et posa l'objet sur le bureau. La bassine portait d'étranges inscriptions sur les bords et contenait une substance argentée, mouvante, semblant à la fois liquide et gazeuse. L'attention de Lily fut soudainement reportée sur Dumbledore qui pointait à présent sa baguette magique contre sa tempe. Lorsqu'il la retira, une sorte de filament d'argent y était accroché. Il laissa tomber dans la bassine le filament qui se mélangea alors au contenu scintillant.

- Ceci est une Pensine, Lily. Une Pensine permet de consigner des souvenirs et de les consulter ultérieurement. J'aimerais te faire partager un de mes souvenirs.

Il lui indiqua alors la Pensine de la main, comme pour l'inviter à entrer quelque part. Avec un sourire rassurant, il ajouta :

- Il suffit que tu te penches sur le contenu. Tu te trouveras alors entraînée dans ce souvenir. Je t'en prie, n'aie pas peur...

Lily prit alors une profonde inspiration et approcha son visage de la surface argentée qui tourbillonnait étrangement. Elle se pencha d'avantage ; la substance semblait devenir transparente et elle crut y distinguer non pas le fond de la bassine mais un lieu - une pièce plus exactement - vue du plafond. Elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait en fait du bureau de Dumbledore lorsque son nez entra en contact avec le contenu. Elle eut soudain l'impression d'être projetée en avant et de faire une longue chute dans le noir et le froid, puis elle se retrouva assise sur un siège, à la place exacte où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle regarda autour d'elle - au dehors il faisait nuit. Dumbledore ne se trouvait plus en face d'elle mais à l'entrée de la pièce ; il accueillait des visiteurs. Lily se leva afin de saluer poliment les nouveaux venus.

- Bonsoir...

Elle s'arrêta net. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vue ni même entendue - y compris les occupants des portraits. Elle se rendit également compte que Dumbledore était différent, un peu moins âgé bien que déjà très marqué par le temps. Elle comprit alors qu'elle n'était que simple spectatrice de ce souvenir et qu'elle devait par conséquent être invisible. Elle préféra donc se poster dans un coin de la pièce pour pouvoir observer la scène et se retrouva juste à côté du perchoir au grand oiseau rouge - qui semblait étonnamment plus vieux que dans le futur...

Un homme et une femme avaient suivi Dumbledore à l'intérieur.

- Encorrre merrrci, Prrrofesseurrr Dumbledorrre, dit la femme. Nous vous sommes infiniment rrreconnaissants d'avoirrr accepter de nous rrrecevoirrr.

Elle était grande et avait de longs cheveux châtains foncés, noués sur la nuque. Elle parlait avec un drôle d'accent, en faisant rouler les « r ». Elle se précipita vers Dumbledore pour lui témoigner sa gratitude. L'homme qui l'accompagnait tenta maladroitement de la retenir. Il était également très grand, avait des cheveux noirs et portait le bouc.

- Voyons, fit Dumbledore avec toute la gentillesse qui le caractérisait, c'est tout à fait normal. Vous savez quel intérêt j'accorde à votre situation et je dois dire que j'avais hâte de vous...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et sembla chercher quelque chose dans la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers la porte d'entrée.  
Dans la pénombre de la cage d'escalier, comme clouée sur le pas de la porte, se tenait une silhouette efflanquée au visage blafard et aux longs cheveux noirs. De là où elle se trouvait, Lily ne put la distinguer davantage mais elle identifia sans difficulté cette allure familière.


	16. ENJEUX

Dumbledore vint précipitamment à la rencontre de son troisième visiteur, figé sur le seuil de la porte.

- Bien sûr ! J'aurais dû y penser, excuse-moi ! Entre Eileen, je t'en prie, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Lily fut stupéfaite d'entendre ce nom et de voir s'avancer dans le bureau non pas Severus mais - à l'évidence - sa mère ! La ressemblance était saisissante, même à présent que la jeune fille était plus proche et dans la lumière. Elle devait avoir une quinzaine d'années et paraissait particulièrement mal en point. Les traits de son visage étaient incroyablement creusés, son teint était d'une pâleur extrême et ses yeux, noirs et vides.

Dumbledore invita ses hôtes à s'asseoir et prit place à son tour derrière son bureau. Eileen resta debout, immobile et livide.

- Bien, reprit alors Dumbledore, comme je le disais donc, je suis ravi de pouvoir vous voir tous les trois - il se tourna vers la jeune fille - et faire enfin ta connaissance, Eileen.

Celle-ci semblait ailleurs et n'eut comme réaction, en croisant le regard bleu, que de froncer ostensiblement ses gros sourcils noirs.

- Monsieur, dit alors l'homme au bouc avec le même accent slave que sa compagne, est-ce que votrrre prrroposition tient toujourrrs ?

Le couple semblait très inquiet, serrant leur main l'une dans l'autre.

- Oui, soyez sans crainte, répondit Dumbledore. Je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour venir en aide à Eileen.

Sur sa chaise, la femme aux cheveux châtains laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se confondit à nouveau en remerciements.

- Vous me remercierez plus tard, fit Dumbledore, lorsque Eileen se portera mieux. C'est à dire très bientôt, je n'en doute pas, ajouta-t-il en souriant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Mr et Mrs Prince sourirent aussi. Eileen, quant à elle, demeura impassible.

- Quand pourrra-t-elle commencer ? s'enquit Mr Prince.

- Oh et bien, il s'agit de régler quelques détails administratifs, répondit Dumbledore. Mais cela pourra être fait dans des délais raisonnables... Disons... Demain ?

Les Prince échangèrent un regard interloqué puis l'homme se précipita spontanément vers Dumbledore pour lui donner l'accolade.

- Demain ? Vrrraiment ! Oh Monsieur, c'est merrrveilleux ! Merrrci. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serrrait passé sans vous...

Dumbledore s'était levé à son tour mais son visage avait reprit un air grave tandis qu'il demandait :

- Avez-vous pris les dispositions nécessaires pour votre retour ?

- Nous avons fait ainsi que vous nous l'aviez conseillé, mais ce qui compte le plus aujourrrd'hui c'est notrrre Eileen.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le fond de la pièce et revint avec un vieux chapeau élimé - que Lily reconnut immédiatement.

- Eileen, comme tes parents te l'ont certainement expliqué, les élèves de Poudlard sont répartis en fonction de leur personnalité, selon quatre maisons baptisées du nom des quatre sorciers qui ont fondé cette école. Je vais, avec ta permission, poser le choixpeau magique sur ta tête - il tendit le chapeau vers elle - et il nous révélera le nom de la maison qui t'accueillera.

Tout en gardant le silence, la jeune fille acquiesça, sans conviction. Dumbledore la coiffa alors du choixpeau qui s'anima aussitôt :

- SERPENTARD !

(Avait-il réalisé qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la Grande Salle et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de crier pour que tout le monde l'entende ici ?...)

- Bien, ponctua calmement Dumbledore en replaçant le choixpeau à sa place. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais à présent vous faire visiter les lieux et présenter Eileen à ses nouveaux camarades.

Tous suivirent le directeur vers la sortie. Lily était sur le point de les accompagner lorsqu'elle se sentit à nouveau chuter. Elle se retrouva assise devant le bureau de Dumbledore, de retour dans le présent. Derrière les hautes fenêtres, il faisait maintenant aussi sombre que dans le souvenir.  
Dumbledore l'observait d'un air affable. Lily demeura silencieuse, le temps de reprendre ses esprits tandis qu'il récupérait ses pensées dans la Pensine pour les remettre en place dans sa mémoire. Il prit ensuite la parole :

- C'est la première fois que je rencontrais Eileen Prince, et c'est malheureusement aussi la dernière fois que je voyais ses parents... Ce souvenir date de l'année à laquelle j'ai pris mes fonctions de directeur à Poudlard. Les Prince m'avaient sollicité pour venir en aide à leur fille.

Lily écoutait attentivement et même si elle avait deviné l'essentiel de ce que Dumbledore était en train de lui dire, elle le laissa continuer sans l'interrompre.

- Eileen était alors étudiante à l'Institut Durmstrang, je suppose que le nom de cette autre école de sorciers ne t'est pas inconnu ? (Lily confirma en silence).

- Il ne t'aura pas non plus échappé, continua Dumbledore, qu'elle ne se trouvait pas alors en grande forme...

Lily ne répondit pas directement à cette question mais osa tout de même en poser une autre :

- Eileen était déjà... une vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, elle aurait préféré le terme de « caïnite », mais oui, elle l'était déjà et depuis peu. Contre sa volonté. Car Eileen a été étreinte contre son gré...

Dumbledore leva ses sourcils blancs et se tut un court instant, semblant vérifier que son élève connaissait la signification du terme qu'il venait d'utiliser. Mais Lily savait très bien ce qu'était l'Etreinte - cet acte affreux qui consistait pour un vampire à faire boire un peu de son propre sang maudit à une victime humaine après l'avoir vidée de son fluide vital, faisant d'elle un vampire à son tour.

- Eileen n'a jamais pu expliquer clairement les circonstances de sa transformation ni même mettre un visage sur l'auteur de ce crime, continua Dumbledore. Une chose est certaine cependant ; c'est que l'être qui lui a fait cela, l'a fait contre la volonté de sa victime, bafouant ainsi le code des vampires. Les parents d'Eileen, tous deux sorciers, furent ébranlés par cette nouvelle. Mais leur calvaire débuta réellement lorsque leur fille tomba malade. En effet, Eileen, ne voulant accepter sa condition, se refusa à tuer pour se nourrir du sang nécessaire à sa survie - quelles qu'en pussent être les proies. Dans un premier temps, les Prince essayèrent de lui venir en aide - en saignant pour elle de petits animaux - mais là encore rien ne put améliorer l'état d'Eileen qui était alors résolue à mettre fin à ses jours en se laissant dépérir lentement.

- Et la situation devint encore plus alarmante lorsque les Prince virent à apprendre le sort que réservaient les vampires à ceux d'entre eux qui refusaient ainsi leur état. C'est alors qu'ils prirent contact avec moi et que j'acceptais de faire entrer Eileen à Poudlard, directement en sixième année - son niveau à Durmstrang. Je m'employais à sauver ses jours en la mettant à l'abri et en lui proposant des substituts de sang. Son état s'est alors rapidement amélioré et elle s'est intégrée aux autres élèves sans que qui que ce soit ne vienne à véritablement suspecter son état...

- C'est en ces murs qu'elle a découvert l'existence prétendue du Livre de Nod, entrevoyant par la même occasion une possibilité de redevenir humaine. Alors, animée d'une motivation toute neuve, elle a travaillé à améliorer les formules de ses substituts et à en mettre au point de nouvelles dans le laboratoire secret que tu connais. Parallèlement à cela, elle s'est intéressée aux écrits disparus du Livre de Nod. Elle en est venue à découvrir et à étudier une forme de magie très ancienne lui permettant d'avancer dans ses recherches expérimentales et spirituelles.

Lily pensa alors à Slughorn et se demanda, sans formuler sa question, si le professeur rondouillard enseignait déjà à Poudlard en ce temps-là.  
Dumbledore poursuivit son récit :

- Á sa sortie de Poudlard, Eileen s'employa à continuer de rechercher les fragments du Livre de Nod, forte de sa détermination. Bien que moins vulnérable vis-à-vis de ses ennemis - les autres vampires - elle préféra néanmoins se cacher en choisissant de se fondre dans le monde moldu.

Était-ce là la raison du choix de la famille Rogue d'habiter dans la banlieue de Leeds - endroit pour le moins inhabituel pour des sorciers ? Cette pensée fit sursauter mentalement Lily, lui faisant soudainement faire le lien entre l'histoire d'Eileen, exposée en ce moment-même par Dumbledore, et celle de Severus. Les fragments d'informations se mirent alors en place dans sa tête lui faisant percevoir une nouvelle faille dans ce qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme avéré.

Dumbledore s'était tu et la regardait fixement. Il semblait avoir remarqué son trouble et attendre qu'elle le questionne - ce qu'elle fit sans délai :

- Alors Eileen était une vampire bien avant la naissance de Severus ?... Ce n'est donc pas son père qui... ? Enfin, je veux dire... Comment est-il devenu vampire lui aussi ? ... Est-ce qu'il est né... ? Non, c'est impossible...

Lily s'aperçut qu'elle réfléchissait à voix haute plus qu'elle ne posait de véritables questions. Dumbledore lui fit signe de se calmer :

- Allons allons, chaque chose en son temps.

Interrompue dans son casse-tête, Lily se ressaisit et écouta.

- Quelques mois après la fin de ses études, reprit Dumbledore, Eileen fit la connaissance de Tobias Rogue - il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour s'assurer de l'attention de son interlocutrice - Moldu de son état.

Lily cligna des yeux pour faire face à cette nouvelle information. Alors qu'elle avait toujours été persuadée que Severus avait un père sorcier - puisqu'il avait été envoyé chez Serpentard - voilà que ce dernier était en fait un Moldu ! Elle s'en voulait pour son manque de clairvoyance mais objecta aussitôt pour elle-même qu'un Moldu pouvait très bien devenir un vampire au même titre qu'un sorcier...

- Non, Lily, intervint Dumbledore d'une voix posée comme s'il la suivait dans son raisonnement tortueux. Tobias n'était ni un sorcier, ni un vampire.  
Lily resta figée dans une expression de profonde incompréhension.

- Eileen et Tobias, continua-t-il lentement, ont vécu plusieurs mois ensemble puis se sont mariés. A peu près un an plus tard, Eileen a eu la douloureuse surprise de découvrir qu'elle était enceinte.

Les yeux de Lily s'arrondirent encore d'étonnement.

- Oui, comme tu sembles le penser - et c'est en somme tout à fait logique - Eileen croyait elle aussi, à tort, que son corps sans vie n'aurait jamais pu faire naître la Vie en elle. Il semble que sa quête d'humanité ait grandement contribué à cette maternité. Le fait est que cela est arrivé. Et c'est dans la crainte constante d'avoir transmis son « patrimoine obscur » à son enfant qu'Eileen fit pourtant le choix de mener cette grossesse à terme.

- Aurait-il pu naître... - Lily hésita longuement avant de terminer sa question - normal ?

- Et bien, fit alors Dumbledore, le regard fuyant, là résident les mystères de l'hérédité...

Il s'interrompit un instant, comme s'il rassemblait ses pensées, puis poursuivit :

- Hélas, lorsque Severus vit le jour, cet espoir se brisa et l'insoutenable réalité se révéla à ses parents. Eileen, bien que bouleversée et en proie à d'horribles pensées, décida finalement de faire face à cet événement avec les armes qu'elle détenait. Elle partagea ainsi avec son enfant les substituts nécessaires à leur survie. D'autre part, et ce dès ses plus jeunes années, Severus se révéla aussi être un sorcier. Fort de cette double condition, il fut initié par sa mère qui lui enseigna sans relâche ce qu'elle savait sur la quête d'humanité.

- Les vampires ne sont donc pas forcément des sorciers, le coupa Lily, pour confirmer son hypothèse.

- Non, dit Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas la personne la plus qualifiée pour t'expliquer ça, mais les statuts de vampire et de sorcier ne vont pas nécessairement de paire - même si les vampires possèdent nombre de pouvoirs magiques qui leur sont propres.

Dumbledore fit une pause et Lily en profita pour éclaircir un autre point qui la préoccupait depuis plusieurs minutes :

- Et Tobias ? Est-ce qu'il savait ?...

- Oh oui, répondit promptement Dumbledore. Tobias a très vite été informé de la nature vampirique d'Eileen ; elle n'a pas cherché à lui cacher la vérité bien longtemps. Tobias savait et il a toujours soutenu Eileen dans son combat en étant présent à ses côtés lors de chaque moment de doute.

Lily repensa au portrait noir que dépeignait habituellement Severus de son père.

- Severus n'a toujours vu son père qu'à travers son rôle futile et apparemment vain dans cette quête, continua Dumbledore, attristé. Il a toujours été persuadé que Tobias ne pouvait pas comprendre cette lutte ; les souffrances et les tourments qui étaient les leurs, à sa mère et à lui.

Au fil de ses paroles, la voix de Dumbledore se fit encore plus amère :

- L'aide de Tobias apparut d'autant plus vaine à Severus avec la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort. C'est à ce moment-là que les Rogue m'ont demandé d'accueillir leur fils à Poudlard. Et comme je l'avais fait des années auparavant pour les Prince, j'ai accepté de protéger leur enfant et de devenir son tuteur si un événement tragique devait leur arriver...

Un long silence emplit alors la pièce. Le récit de Dumbledore résonna encore plusieurs secondes dans la tête de Lily, avant qu'elle ne demande, d'une voix plus inquiète que jamais :

- Professeur, que va-t-il se passer maintenant pour Severus ?

- Je ne peux, hélas, pas le deviner ni même le prévoir, Lily. Son avenir dépend de tellement de choses...

Lily reformula alors sa question :

- Severus est particulièrement préoccupé par sa résistance à l'appel de Lord Voldemort. Que lui arrivera-t-il une fois qu'il ne sera plus placé sous votre protection ?

- Aussi longtemps que Severus choisira de rester à Poudlard, il sera en sécurité. Mais j'ai bien peur, au vu des récents évènements, qu'il ne décide de partir dès qu'il sera en mesure de le faire. J'imagine que la mort de sa mère a dû profondément l'ébranler et éveiller en lui une peine et une colère jusque là maîtrisables et maîtrisées. D'où ma vive inquiétude...

Le regard vert s'embruma.

- C'est pour cela, continua doucement Dumbledore, qu'il est primordial de le retrouver, Lily. Il est important qu'il regagne son refuge pour survivre à cette épreuve et nous savons tous les deux que ton aide lui sera nécessaire...

Lily releva la tête et fixa à nouveau les yeux bleus avec gravité :

- Professeur... Est-ce que Severus pourra un jour retrouver le chemin de son humanité ?

- Une fois encore, ma chère Lily, je ne suis pas en mesure de te répondre. Mais il te faut comprendre une dernière chose avant de partir. Severus est né vampire, il n'a pas été fait vampire - ni de gré, ni de force. Il n'a pas été étreint et n'a même jamais avalé une seule véritable goutte de sang. Sa Bête est enfouie au plus profond de lui et la nature même de son être est ainsi toute particulière.

Les écrits et les légendes caïnites relatent l'existence d'êtres hors du commun tels que Severus. Ils sont décrits comme éminemment plus puissants que leurs pairs, ce qui signifie aussi - selon le point de vue d'où l'on se place - beaucoup plus dangereux.

- Mais personne n'est censé savoir tout cela ? l'interrompit Lily, saisissant soudainement la portée de ces mots. Je veux dire, personne ne sait qui est Severus ? Non ?

- Effectivement, soupira Dumbledore. Comme tu le dis très justement Lily, personne n'est censé savoir tout cela... Hélas le regard de Lord Voldemort peut percer les secrets les mieux gardés. Il a su s'entourer de fidèles qui guettent et espionnent pour lui.

- Les autres Serpentard ! laissa échapper Lily avec effroi.

- C'est possible... Comme il est également possible que Lord Voldemort ait réussi à percer Eileen pour connaître la véritable nature et le potentiel de sa progéniture... Et fort de ces informations, il ne fait nul doute qu'il souhaite ardemment la présence de Severus à ses côtés...

Lily sentait son angoisse grandir en elle de façon exponentielle... Dumbledore continua alors avec beaucoup de solennité :

- D'autre part, et je pense que tu le sais déjà, un vampire qui réussirait à retrouver le chemin de son humanité verrait ses facultés décupler, n'ayant plus à craindre ses semblables par la même occasion.

Lily acquiesça sans pouvoir réagir tant elle mesurait l'importance de cette révélation.

- Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, Lily, c'est que quelle que soit la direction que Severus choisira de prendre - laisser s'exprimer la Bête ou tendre vers son humanité - il deviendra dans les deux cas un être très puissant qui pourra faire changer indéniablement les choses dans cette bataille. Severus a conscience de cela. Ses choix sont cruciaux et son tourment n'en est que plus grand. Il a besoin d'aide pour avancer sur le bon chemin...

Les yeux verts tressaillirent mais Lily ne prononça plus un seul mot. Comprenant que l'entretien venait de toucher à sa fin, elle se leva et gratifia Dumbledore d'un signe de tête - qui marqua plus qu'un salut, un véritable acquiescement - puis elle quitta le bureau.


	17. MALICES

En sortant du bureau du directeur, Lily déambula machinalement le long des couloirs déserts jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Depuis le hall, le brouhaha des élèves déjà attablés dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner la tira à peine de ses pensées. Elle s'immobilisa au pied du grand escalier de marbre et après un long moment d'hésitation, se dirigea lentement vers la porte de droite. Là, à présent concentrée sur une nouvelle intention, elle posa la main sur la clenche de laiton et la porte s'ouvrit.

En pénétrant dans le cachot glacial et avant même d'embraser les torches suspendues aux murs humides, Lily savait que Severus ne s'y trouverait toujours pas. Elle se promena doucement dans la petite pièce circulaire, posant son regard sur les meubles et les objets, revoyant en pensée sa toute première visite en ces lieux, se remémorant ses doutes et ses peurs d'alors... La table de travail était encore encombrée du matériel qui avait servi à l'élaboration de la potion de dimanche. Un livre usé trônait ouvert au milieu des instruments et des flacons. Lily le referma délicatement et alla le ranger à sa place, sur l'étagère. Là, elle observa longuement la collection de manuels de préparation de potions - semblables à ceux qu'utilisaient tous les élèves de Poudlard et pourtant si différents... Elle ôta les livres de l'étagère, tous les sept, pour les déposer sur la table ronde à côté, approcha un fauteuil et s'y installa. Elle prit le premier manuel de la pile, l'ouvrit et promena lentement ses doigts sur la fine inscription ajoutée à l'encre au bas de la page de garde :

« Ce livre appartient à Eileen Prince »

Elle sortit alors sa baguette magique de la poche intérieure de sa robe et la pointa sur le papier jauni :

_- Liber Emendo !_

Elle s'assura du résultat obtenu puis répéta l'opération sur les six autres volumes. Elle les replaça ensuite sur l'étagère et revint se blottir dans le grand fauteuil de cuir, toute tremblante. Les paroles de Dumbledore vibraient encore dans sa tête, lui faisant l'impression d'un coup asséné avec violence dans son cœur. Lily demeura ainsi très longtemps, insensible au froid, se laissant aller à son inquiétude et à sa peine...

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'elle se résolut enfin à regagner la tour de Gryffondor, avançant prudemment dans les couloirs silencieux, ainsi qu'elle était habituée à le faire. En trois années d'escapades nocturnes, elle pouvait se targuer de n'avoir jamais été repérée par Rusard, même si personne en dehors de Severus ne pouvait saluer cette performance...  
Tout à coup, elle crut que sa chance allait tourner cette nuit-là car en atteignant le septième étage elle entendit distinctement des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle s'élança jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, profondément endormie, et murmura le mot de passe avec empressement :

- Papillon Azuré !

La Grosse Dame maugréa en entrouvrant un œil ensommeillé. Le tableau s'écarta néanmoins du mur et Lily s'engouffra précipitamment dans le passage. A l'intérieur, la salle commune était vide et plongée dans une demi-obscurité à la faible lueur d'un feu de cheminée. Lily reprenait son souffle lorsque des rires étouffés se firent entendre à l'entrée de la pièce. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame se déplaçait à nouveau. Lily eut tout juste le temps de s'élancer dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles et stoppa à mi-hauteur. A travers les rires, moins retenus à présent que leurs propriétaires étaient à l'abri, Lily n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les voix de James Potter et de Sirius Black.

- Hep ! Moins fort, vous allez finir par réveiller toute la tour ! (Manifestement, Remus était là aussi).

- Non mais écoutez-le celui-là, tonna avec moquerie la voix de James, je te signale que tu as oublié d'accrocher ton insigne de préfet ce soir, Lunard !

(Rires).

- On peut dire en tout cas que nous avons fait du bon boulot cette fois-ci.

- Oui, maintenant, elle est presque au point !

Le silence revint et une voix plus hésitante - que Lily identifia comme étant celle de Peter Pettigrow - demanda alors :

- Est-ce qu'on peut la faire fonctionner une dernière fois avant de monter ?

Personne ne sembla lui répondre mais des froissements de papier se firent entendre dans la pièce.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La curiosité de Lily fut alors plus forte que sa crainte d'être découverte. Elle descendit quelques marches sur la pointe des pieds et, avec une infinie précaution, fit dépasser son visage de l'embrasure du mur afin d'observer la scène à couvert.

Les quatre garçons étaient penchés sur ce qui semblait être un parchemin.

- Regardez, ce bon vieux Rusard est encore en train de chercher au troisième étage qui a bien pu mettre toute cette pagaille dans la galerie des armures !

(Nouveaux éclats de rire).

- Mes amis, fit James d'une voix exagérément fière, cette carte ouvre désormais des possibilités d'utilisation considérables !

Lily pensait avoir compris de quoi il était alors question. Une vive envie de pouvoir consulter l'objet que possédaient les quatre Gryffondor lui vint alors. Elle s'était à nouveau cachée dans la cage d'escalier pour réfléchir à un moyen de l'obtenir et ne fit pas attention aux chuchotements de l'autre côté du mur :

- Psss... Regardez un peu qui est là...

- Chut... Ne vous retournez pas...

- Venez, on va laisser Cornedrue avec son admiratrice...

Une autre salve de rires fit sursauter Lily. Elle se rassura en entendant des bruits de pas soudains s'évanouir dans l'escalier conduisant au dortoir des garçons. Elle s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre elle aussi lorsqu'une voix goguenarde retentit derrière elle :

- Tu m'espionnes, Evans ?

Lily fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec James qui la fixait de ce petit air amusé qui l'énervait tant. Il tenait le parchemin. La surprise et l'agacement s'effacèrent instantanément du visage de Lily laissant place à un regard chargé de courtoisie. Elle fit de même avec l'intonation de sa voix et répondit :

- Oui et non en fait... Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit ici et comme j'avais beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir, je suis descendue voir si je pouvais partager mes insomnies avec quelqu'un...

Au fond d'elle-même, Lily se fit violence pour paraître la plus sincère possible. Son cœur se souleva lorsque James lui rendit un sourire enchanté. Elle inspira profondément et continua pourtant :

- D'un autre côté, je suis bien contente de tomber sur toi. (Derrière ses lunettes, James ouvrit des yeux ronds). Je m'en voulais de m'être emportée comme je l'ai fait avec toi, dimanche matin, et je ne savais pas trop comment m'excuser...

Lily n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir mettre James Potter dans l'embarras. Il passa nerveusement sa main libre dans ses cheveux en bataille et répondit en ricanant :

- Non... Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, va... Je sais que ça n'est pas toujours très drôle de se faire espionner...

- Oui, fit Lily avec un petit rire et en haussant les épaules, mais je crois que je suis allée un peu trop loin quand même. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, en réalité...

En disant cela, Lily avait descendu l'escalier pour se retrouver à la hauteur de James et le fixer droit dans les yeux. Son plan semblait fonctionner.

- Par contre, continua-t-elle, amusée, tu as raison, je t'espionnais à l'instant... J'ai vu ce que vous fabriquiez toi et tes amis et je dois dire que votre bidule (elle fit un mouvement de tête en direction des mains de James) a éveillé ma curiosité.

Visiblement soulagé de pouvoir reporter la conversation sur un sujet moins embarrassant que les excuses de Lily, James leva le parchemin devant elle et dit :

- Ça ? Mais c'est loin d'être un simple « bidule » comme tu dis !

- C'est un plan de Poudlard, c'est bien ça ? demanda Lily

- Exactement ! répondit James, à nouveau paré de ses grands airs. Mais pas un plan comme les autres ! Figure-toi que cette carte-là a, grâce à nos exceptionnels talents d'ensorceleurs, la singulière particularité de faire apparaître la position de chacun des occupants dudit château.

Les explications confirmaient les déductions de Lily. Elle feignit sans mal une mine admirative.

- Je peux te la montrer si tu veux ? continua James. Et sans laisser à Lily le temps de répondre, il ajouta aussitôt :

- Mais pour ça, je veux que tu me donnes la formule du sort que tu as utilisé sur moi dimanche matin.

Lily n'hésita qu'un bref instant, consciente de l'enjeu, avant de révéler à James le nom du sortilège apprit de Severus.

- _Levicorpus_, dit-elle posément. C'est un sortilège informulé. Et ne me demande pas comment je le connais, je le connais, c'est tout.  
James hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

- Et le contre-sort est _Liberacorpus_, ajouta Lily, le regard déjà reporté sur le parchemin.

Sans rien ajouter, James se mit alors à déplier la carte.

- C'est incroyable, en effet... lança Lily tout en fouillant la carte des yeux.

- N'est-ce pas ! fit la voix prétentieuse de James

Lily lui prit alors la carte des mains sans qu'il n'y fasse la moindre objection, tout occupé qu'il était à se pavaner.

- Comment avez-vous réussi une telle prouesse ? reprit-elle sans interrompre son exploration cartographique.

- Et bien... contrairement à ce que certaines personnes semblent penser, nous ne sommes pas seulement doués pour faire les pitres...

Pensant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort cette fois-ci, Lily fit semblant de relever l'information avec un sourire malicieux sans pour autant lever les yeux du parchemin. Elle avait déjà parcouru plusieurs étages et tours du château et avait réussi à passer en revue les rares noms qui se trouvaient actuellement en dehors des dortoirs sans trouver celui qu'elle cherchait.

- Et cette carte est capable de montrer tous les endroits de Poudlard ? interrogea-t-elle alors.

- Tous, sans exception, ma chère ! répondit James. Des plus fréquentés aux plus dissimulés. Nous avons encore un léger problème pour faire figurer une partie des sous-sols mais tout devrait être au point très bientôt.

Tout en parlant, il avait fait apparaître le plan sous-terrain du château d'un coup de baguette magique. Lily s'orienta sans problème et visualisa le laboratoire secret - désert - situé non loin de ce qui semblait être la salle commune des Serpentard. (Elle fut ainsi très surprise de constater à quel point les deux endroits étaient proches). Au bout d'un moment, elle reprit, la voix pleine de curiosité et d'espoir :

- Et même l'extérieur ?

- Et comment ! Tiens regarde, dit-il en touchant à nouveau le parchemin du bout de sa baguette. Tout Poudlard : intérieur et extérieur !

La carte se matérialisa en un plan détaillé des environs du château, le lac, le terrain de Quidditch, la maison de Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse, la forêt interdite...  
La forêt interdite ! Le cœur de Lily fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit, à cet endroit, un minuscule point surmonté de l'inscription « Severus Rogue ».

Elle releva aussitôt la tête vers James pour voir s'il n'avait pas, lui aussi, remarqué le point. Elle fut rassurée de découvrir qu'il la regardait trop avidement pour se préoccuper de ce que révélait la carte. Lily lui grimaça un grand sourire avant d'ajouter « Vraiment stupéfiant ! » et de se replonger dans la carte, à la recherche du point.  
Á présent qu'elle avait repéré l'endroit où Severus se trouvait, il lui fallait encore un moyen de s'orienter dans l'immense forêt. Il semblait se situer à la lisière d'une clairière ; Lily en visualisa l'accès par rapport au château. Si elle ne commettait pas d'erreur - et elle songea qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle n'en fît pas - une fois parvenue au saule cogneur, elle n'aurait qu'à s'enfoncer vers l'est, en longeant ce qui devait être un cours d'eau, pour déboucher sur la clairière.

Une fois certaine d'avoir bien enregistré les informations dans sa mémoire visuelle, elle releva à nouveau les yeux vers James.

- Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Bravo ! , dit-elle en pensant : _Merci !_

- Bah... Que veux-tu... fit James avec désinvolture en tapotant une fois de plus le parchemin de sa baguette et en murmurant « Méfaits accomplis ».

- Bien... ajouta alors Lily, comme intimidée. Il doit être vraiment très tard maintenant. Je vais essayer de dormir un peu sinon je ne vais même pas avoir la force de tenir ma baguette pour mon sortilège d'Expulsion pendant le cours de Flitwick demain matin !

Tout en repliant le parchemin avec soin, James rendit à Lily son petit sourire enjôleur et la regarda filer dans les escaliers.

- OK, Evans, à bientôt... Et au fait... ?

Lily se retourna et le dévisagea du haut des marches.

- J'accepte tes excuses, dit-il. Mais j'aurais bien une petite requête à formuler...

Lily lui coupa alors la parole, voyant très clairement où il voulait en venir - après ça, il était en effet prévisible qu'il ose à nouveau lui demander de sortir avec lui. Avec de grands yeux rieurs, elle leva un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui signifier de se taire et répondit gentiment :

- Á bientôt, Potter.

Puis elle lui tourna le dos, leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant - moitié par exaspération, moitié par culpabilité - puis disparut à l'étage.


	18. ÉCLAIRCIES

Lily attendit de longues minutes, immobile, sur le palier de son dortoir. Assez longtemps pour écouter les pas de James s'éloigner, gravir l'autre escalier et s'évanouir enfin. Alors, avec une précaution redoublée, elle descendit les marches, sortit de la salle commune - non sans provoquer un nouveau grognement d'indisposition chez la Grosse Dame - dévala les sept étages et se précipita hors du château.

Dehors, l'air sans souffle était étrangement tiède, comme avant un orage et dans le ciel clair, la lune aiguisée découpait d'immenses montagnes de nuages albâtres. Parvenue au saule cogneur, Lily le contourna avec méfiance et continua sa course vers l'orée de la forêt interdite. La soudaine pénombre des arbres la fit ralentir puis ses yeux s'accoutumèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité. Elle réalisa alors avec stupeur qu'elle ignorait la direction exacte à prendre. Sur la carte de James, le chemin lui avait semblé simple à suivre, mais à présent tout était différent. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se remémorer le plan... Vers l'Est. Il fallait aller vers l'Est. Elle attrapa sa baguette magique et la posa à plat sur la paume de sa main tremblante en prononçant la formule :

_- Pointe à l'Est !_

Elle s'élança entre les gigantesques troncs d'arbre dans la direction indiquée par sa baguette. Du fond des bois, un cri perçant la fit sursauter. Elle n'osa plus bouger, le sang battant à ses tempes. Dans le silence retrouvé, elle perçut alors le bruit faible mais caractéristique d'un cours d'eau. Un élan de courage lui rendit sa mobilité et elle se dirigea vers le bruissement, atteignant bientôt le petit ru qui figurait sur la carte. Elle se mit à suivre son parcours sinueux en courant. A mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'épaisse forêt, une crainte plus vive que celle de se perdre naquit bientôt en elle : Severus serait-il encore là ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'elle l'avait localisé ? A ce moment-là, le petit point ne semblait pas se mouvoir sur la carte mais qu'en était-il à présent ? Il avait la capacité de se déplacer avec une telle célérité ! Lily accéléra le pas.

Dans sa course effrénée, elle évita de justesse une masse sombre, par terre, et s'entailla le visage sur une branche épineuse en trébuchant. Tandis qu'elle passait sa main sur sa joue meurtrie elle fut frappée d'horreur en découvrant ce qui avait failli la faire tomber. A ses pieds, figée dans une pose gracieuse, comme lovée dans l'herbe drue, gisait une biche, morte. Ses grands yeux cernés de cils noirs étaient encore ouverts et miroitaient de l'éclat argenté de la lune, suintant au travers des hauts feuillages. Lily observa l'animal un long moment avant de pouvoir s'arracher à cette vision, si magnifique et si épouvantable à la fois. Elle se remit alors à courir, toujours plus vite, s'obligeant à regarder droit devant, de peur de croiser encore d'autres corps sans vie.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à la lisière de la clairière. Elle s'arrêta, hors d'haleine, et promena son regard alentours. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps. Comme magnétisés, ses yeux se posèrent spontanément sur une haute silhouette au centre de la trouée. Severus se tenait là, à une trentaine de mètres d'elle, immobile dans la lumière diaphane ; il la fixait.

Lily essaya en vain de reprendre son souffle en avançant vers lui, d'un pas d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapide. Severus paraissait étrangement différent - quelqu'un d'intime et d'inconnu à la fois... Elle voulut ralentir sa marche mais s'en trouva incapable, attirée vers lui par une force indéfinissable, inexorablement. Était-ce seulement bien lui ?

S'approchant toujours, elle plissa les yeux pour mieux le voir. Son corps semblait plus massif, plus robuste. Son uniforme, enchevêtrement de tissus verts et noirs, lacéré de toutes parts, laissait deviner qu'il s'était battu. Les déchirures ne révélaient pourtant aucune trace de blessure, laissant seulement apparaître une peau blanchâtre de la même couleur que sa figure. De là où elle se trouvait maintenant, Lily fut étonnée de découvrir que ce visage, d'ordinaire cireux et atrocement blafard, avait revêtu une teinte toute singulière, comme lumineuse, rayonnante... Elle crut d'abord à une illusion d'optique due à la lumière particulière de la lune, car même ses cheveux, d'un noir habituellement terne, paraissaient plus brillants, scintillants de reflets métalliques.

Quelques pas la séparaient encore de lui. Son cœur cognait toujours trop fort dans sa poitrine mais d'une façon toute différente maintenant ; la « bête » qui sommeillait en elle s'était réveillée.  
Severus n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement mais ne cessait de la fixer. Parfaitement inexpressifs, ses traits n'étaient plus secs et austères mais fins et harmonieux. Et ce regard... Même s'il semblait lui aussi transformé, Lily l'aurait reconnut entre mille. Elle se figea devant lui, stupéfaite de ne plus voir dans ses yeux ce noir sombre et sans profondeur mais une teinte argentée, incroyablement étincelante et... transparente !

Et elle plongea en lui, avec une aisance déconcertante, glissant doucement dans les moindres recoins de son esprit, entrevoyant chacune de ses pensées, dans une enivrante clarté. Un flot étourdissant d'images se déversa en elle, sans qu'elle puisse les détailler une à une, ne retenant que les émotions qu'elles suscitaient en Severus : le visage d'une femme aux yeux sombres, la peine, une main décharnée, la souffrance, un enfant aux cheveux noirs pleurant, la peur, un éclat vert, la vie, une biche lumineuse, l'amour, des flots de sang, la mort...  
Ce kaléidoscope mental enivra Lily au point de la faire chavirer. Puis son corps prit le même chemin que son esprit ; ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle chancela...

Severus l'empêcha de tomber en la soutenant par la taille d'un geste agile, à la fois puissant et délicat. Une bouffée de bien-être la parcourut alors. Il l'attira un peu plus vers lui. Elle dut entrouvrir la bouche pour reprendre son souffle comme lorsqu'on émerge de l'eau, échappant de justesse à la noyade. Elle sentait la bête s'agiter en tous sens, soulevant tout le haut de son corps de sa respiration haletante. Les grands yeux verts, arrimés aux noirs, envoyèrent un signal de détresse.

_- Sev ?..._

Avec une grâce infinie, Lily tendit alors ses mains vers lui et dégagea doucement de fines mèches de cheveux noirs de devant son visage. Puis, dans un tressaillement imperceptible, ses paumes glissèrent sur la peau de marbre, caressant le front, les paupières ; les yeux anthracites se fermèrent dans une longue inspiration, rompant le lien. Ses doigts fins continuèrent la lente exploration : les pommettes, le nez, la bouche ; les lèvres étroites s'entrouvrirent dans un souffle profond...

Lily laissa la « bête » en elle la submerger ; elle ferma les yeux et répondit à l'appel lancinant, déposant d'abord un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Severus. La piqûre glacée de ce contact la fit frémir puis elle s'abandonna à nouveau à cette douce quiétude, portée par une indéfinissable sensation d'union. Et soudain, elle vit. Cette nuit, comme les deux précédentes, Severus avait tué, pour la première fois... Et, pour la première fois, il s'était nourri du fluide vital de sa victime, succombant à une redoutable frénésie, abreuvant sa Bête, l'éveillant à ses pires instincts...

La vivacité du lien semblait décupler au fur et à mesure que leur étreinte s'intensifiait. A présent Lily pouvait identifier chacune de ses émotions. Elle comprenait ses tourments : il souffrait de la perte de sa mère, désormais seul face à son destin... Elle comprenait ses colères : il en voulait au meurtrier d'Eileen ; il devrait l'affronter, tôt ou tard... Elle comprenait ses peurs : il craignait de ne pouvoir échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à son emprise... Il doutait d'atteindre un jour sa quête d'humanité... Enfin, Lily comprenait chacune de ses envies : Severus la désirait... S'agissait-il seulement d'amour ?...

Les visions et les sensations s'embrouillaient... Le chemin de son esprit et de son cœur devenait plus tortueux...

Tout semblait basculer : feu et glace, éphémère et éternité...

Passé le frisson de douleur, comme brûlé à vif au contact de Lily, Severus laissa l'étrange sensation de bien-être l'envelopper doucement ; la fragilité de ce corps palpitant, la douceur de cette peau fine, le parfum suave de ce sang, le goût salé de ces lèvres... Il glissa doucement en elle, retenant ses pulsions avec une volonté sincère pour se blottir dans ses pensées. Oh, bien sûr, il avait déjà entrevu ses sentiments en de maintes occasions mais à ce moment précis, il en palpa toute l'intensité.

Il s'abandonna un peu plus, exalté par cette chaleur insoupçonnée, grisé par cette vie méconnue, luttant pour ne pas sombrer dans un état qu'il s'acharnait depuis si longtemps à dominer. (Il ne fallait pas qu'il sombre !) Dans un torrent d'images, il comprit alors que Lily serait prête à tout. Elle irait jusqu'à se sacrifier, par amour. Et par amour, elle irait même au-delà du sacrifice... (Boire. Boire son sang et lui laisser boire le sien... Partager cet amour pour toujours...) Non. Il ne pouvait la laisser avancer sur cette voie ! Pas elle ! Pas elle, aussi... (Il ne devait pas sombrer !) Les visions s'emmêlaient à présent dans ce formidable maelström. Gagné par une exquise torpeur, il crut perdre pieds... Ses pensées s'embrumèrent... (Ne pas sombrer !) Il puisa alors dans ses dernières ressources, cette infime once d'humanité qui le reliait encore à ce monde, et arracha ses lèvres de celles de Lily :

- Non !

Se rouvrant, leurs yeux prirent alors le relais.

- Sev ?...

Le regard noir était redevenu sévère et glacial ; le regard vert, tremblant et brillant.

- Non... Lily... Va-t-en... murmura Severus entre deux halètements.

Lily effleura tendrement ses cheveux. Severus recula alors, se soustrayant à cette caresse, et secoua lentement la tête.

- Tu dois t'en aller Lily... Tu ne dois plus chercher à me voir.

- Mais, Sev ! Je...

- NON ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

Elle respirait avec difficulté, le meurtrissant de son souffle ardent, trop près, encore trop près. Le visage délicat affichait une profonde détresse, bien plus intense que les fois précédentes. Severus savait ce que tentait de faire Lily - son élève insolemment douée - mais fit en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus lire à nouveau dans ses pensées. Elle ne trouverait pas la force nécessaire pour le faire, lui si. A présent, il la maintiendrait hors de lui, loin de lui, avec une farouche obstination.

- POURQUOI ? lança-t-elle avec désespoir.

- Je ne suis plus le même à présent, Lily ! Tu ne dois plus essayer de venir vers moi ! J'ai changé, comme ma mère !

Sa voix se voulait incisive mais Lily dut encore y déceler de la détresse car elle continua :

- Non, Sev, je ne te crois pas... Je sais que tu n'es pas comme elle...

- Si, Lily ! Comme Eileen, j'ai été envoyé chez Serpentard et comme Eileen, j'ai failli !

- NON, CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! répliqua-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui en tendant ses bras. TU N'ES PAS EILEEN !

D'un geste brusque, Severus la saisit par les poignets.

- Tu tiendras bon, Severus ! Et je t'aiderai ! continuait la voix de Lily, à présent secouée de sanglots.

- Non ! fit-il sans lâcher prise, enserrant ses fins poignets avec plus de fermeté. Je suis un être maléfique et je suis un danger pour toi !

La douleur fusait maintenant en elle, son corps semblait avoir enregistré le danger mais la crainte ne se lisait toujours pas dans ses yeux.

- Severus... S'il te plaît...

- NON !

Il la repoussa violemment en arrière, la faisant chuter à terre, et la regarda de toute sa hauteur en hurlant :

- VA-T-EN !

Soudain, un vent d'une virulence sans nom se mit à souffler, faisant voler les longs cheveux roux devant les yeux verts embués de larmes. Le visage de Severus se déforma de façon monstrueuse, laissant découvrir des canines menaçantes et des traits creusés de férocité.

- FUIS-MOI !

A terre, le regard horrifié, Lily recula et se releva, manquant à nouveau perdre l'équilibre, puis se mit à courir vers les arbres pour disparaître enfin, emportée par l'ombre du clair de lune...

*******

_« « Éveille-moi alors, Lilith » lui dis-je.  
« J'ai besoin de ce pouvoir. »_

_  
L'inquiétude se lut dans les yeux de Lilith._

_  
« Je ne sais pas ce que l'Éveil aura comme effet sur toi,  
Car la malédiction de ton père est bien réelle.  
Tu pourrais mourir, tu pourrais être changé à jamais. »_

_  
Caïn dit :_

_  
« Et même si cela était, une vie sans pouvoir ne serait pas pire à vivre.  
Je mourrais sans tes dons.  
Je ne pourrai pas vivre comme ton Suivant. »_

_  
Lilith m'aimait, je le savais.  
Lilith aurait fait ce que je lui demandais, même si elle ne l'avait pas désiré._

_  
Et alors Lilith, Lilith aux yeux clairs, m'Éveilla. »_

_  
La Magie de Lilith_ (extrait du _Livre de Nod_ )


	19. VEILLES

Severus regagna son refuge peu avant l'aurore et y resta cloîtré plusieurs jours durant, s'efforçant de dompter sa Bête ; la contraignant à retourner se terrer au plus profond de lui. Cette lutte s'avéra bien plus ardue à présent qu'un palier avait été franchi dans sa nature obscure. Les choses avaient changé ; il le sentait... Des substituts bien plus puissants que ceux qu'il consommait jusqu'alors durent être mis au point. Severus travailla sans relâche à modifier les formules qui figuraient dans les anciens manuels de potions de sa mère. Il en vint ainsi à découvrir l'inscription modifiée sur la page de garde de chacun des sept livres, devinant sans peine qui en avait été l'auteur...

Les mots de Lily résonnaient dans sa tête, constamment.  
Lily... Lily, qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui faire reprendre confiance en lui sans jamais se décourager. Lily, qui avait presque réussi à le convaincre qu'il parviendrait un jour à atteindre sa quête, qu'il pourrait un jour redevenir humain... Ces mots le brûlaient intérieurement, intensément... Penser à elle le torturait...

Severus erra longtemps, seul, dans son univers glacial et funèbre, hanté par le souvenir de cette nuit où avaient prit fin ses rêves et ses espoirs, cette nuit où il avait fait ses adieux à Lily...  
Même s'il savait pertinemment que ce dénouement était la meilleure et surtout la seule chose à faire, il en souffrait atrocement. Mais cet amour était voué à une souffrance bien plus terrible encore que celle qu'il éprouvait aujourd'hui. Une souffrance qui puise ses sources dans les méandres du temps, là où la douceur du soleil fait place au velours froid de la nuit, là où la fragilité humaine s'efface derrière la puissance occulte de la Bête, là où l'éphémère disparaît, ne devenant plus qu'une éternité de soif déchirante... Il ne savait que trop bien où tout ceci l'aurait mené, les auraient mené, Lily et lui, à l'instar d'Eileen et Tobias, ses parents meurtris... Eileen... Étrangement, c'était à présent qu'elle était réellement partie que les mises en garde de sa mère l'atteignaient avec le plus de force :

_- Contrôle tes émotions, Severus..._

Eileen... Se souvenir de ses paroles revenait à se souvenir de son absence, insoutenable... La souffrance ne lui laisserait donc jamais aucun répit ?

_- Les idiots qui portent fièrement leur cœur en bandoulière, qui sont incapables de contrôler leurs émotions, qui se complaisent dans les souvenirs les plus tristes et se laissent facilement provoquer n'ont aucune chance de résister aux pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres..._

Il avait espéré tant de fois pouvoir passer outre, être plus fort qu'elle. Mais il se trompait, sa mère avait raison, depuis le début... Cette fois, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Severus ne refit surface à Poudlard que la semaine suivante. Il avait alors retrouvé son apparence habituelle et personne ne sembla faire cas de sa disparition, pas même Dumbledore. Évidemment, Lily tenta encore de l'approcher - il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le fasse - et sa simple présence était un véritable supplice pour lui. Mais il devait s'en tenir à sa ligne de conduite, sans jamais plus en dévier un tant soit peu, et mettre tout en œuvre pour qu'elle cesse de s'intéresser à lui pour de bon. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, c'était chose facile, mais avec Lily...

Il se força à lui assener les mêmes regards froids et excessivement haineux qu'il réservait à tous les autres. Et malgré les indéniables progrès de son ancienne élève en occlumancie, au fil des jours, il put entrevoir la peine et la douleur grandir en elle.  
A aucun moment il ne lui laissa entrevoir son propre tourment. Elle ne devait plus jamais voir en lui que de la haine et de la répulsion. Dorénavant, ce serait ce visage-là qu'il lui présenterait, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par le détester, le haïr, puis l'oublier. De l'indifférence, plus que toute autre forme de mépris, qui induisait encore bien trop d'intérêt pour lui, voilà ce que Lily Evans devrait désormais ressentir à l'évocation du nom de Severus Rogue...

Oh, bien sûr, il continuait de l'observer à son insu, ainsi qu'il le faisait depuis longtemps - bien avant leurs années à Poudlard. Seulement à présent, il ne le faisait plus uniquement par plaisir mais surtout pour s'assurer qu'elle reprenait le dessus et qu'elle suivait le bon chemin pour se libérer de lui, pour le chasser de ses pensées, de son cœur, de sa vie.  
Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire : une douce torture.

Le mois de juin arriva finalement et les examens de B.U.S.E. débutèrent pour les élèves de cinquième année. Les révisions et les épreuves ne posèrent pas de problème à Severus ; son esprit tourmenté y trouva même un certain répit. L'avant-dernière épreuve, celle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, se déroula dans la Grande Salle, réaménagée pour l'occasion. Ce matin-là, après que le professeur Flitwick eut récupéré les copies, les élèves quittèrent le château en direction du parc pour se détendre. Le nez dans son questionnaire, Severus suivit le mouvement de foule au dehors, mais après quelques pas sous un soleil trop radieux il songea à se retirer dans les sous-sols. Il se ravisa en apercevant Lily sur la rive du lac, parmi un groupe de filles de Gryffondor et s'installa alors à l'ombre d'un épais fourré en faisant mine de continuer à lire ses sujets d'examen.

Derrière le parchemin, Lily lui apparut resplendissante et effroyablement belle tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats en trempant ses pieds dans l'eau miroitante. Son cœur inutile se serra de la trouver si heureuse et insouciante, loin de lui, même s'il en éprouva en même temps un certain soulagement. Après plusieurs minutes et une fois ses pensées apaisées, il se leva, rangea son questionnaire dans son sac et se dirigea vers le château. Il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il sentit approcher, sur sa droite, deux garçons - les deux garçons qu'il détestait le plus à Poudlard.

- Ça va, Servilus ? lança James Potter d'une voix forte.

Nul doute que les deux Gryffondor s'étaient mis en tête de s'en prendre à lui une fois encore. Habitué à leur façon de procéder, Severus n'attendit pas pour leur faire face ; il lâcha son sac, plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier et leva sa baguette vers eux. Mais, sous le soleil particulièrement nocif de cette fin de matinée, Potter fut plus rapide que lui et cria :

_- Expelliarmus !_

La baguette magique de Severus fit un bond de quatre mètres dans les airs et retomba derrière lui avec un petit bruit mat. Sirius Black éclata d'un grand rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

_- Impedimenta _! lança-t-il à son tour en pointant sa baguette sur Severus.

Son agilité lui faisait cruellement défaut ; il fut projeté à terre au moment où il plongeait pour ramasser sa propre baguette. Autour d'eux, les élèves s'étaient retournés et regardaient. Plusieurs d'entre eux se levèrent pour venir voir d'un peu plus près. Allongé par terre, le souffle court, Severus vit Potter et Black s'avancer vers lui, leurs baguettes brandies.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? demanda Potter.

- Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin, dit Black d'un air mauvais. Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot.

Des rires s'élevèrent un peu partout tandis que Severus tentait en vain de se relever, se débattant avec colère.

- Attends... un peu, haleta-t-il en regardant Potter avec une expression de haine. Attends... un peu !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? demanda Black avec froideur. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ?  
Severus voulut riposter ; mais sans sa baguette magique et sous les rayons cuisants du soleil, il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour le faire. Il ne laissa échapper qu'un flot de jurons et de formules magiques stériles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche, dit Potter d'un ton glacial. _Recurvit !_

Des bulles de savon roses s'échappèrent alors de la bouche de Severus. La mousse qui recouvrait ses lèvres le faisait tousser, l'étouffait à moitié...

- Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !

La voix retentit aux oreilles de Severus comme un coup de tonnerre.  
Les deux Gryffondor se retournèrent. Potter se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux. Lily s'était levée et s'approchait d'eux.

- Ça va, Evans ? demanda Potter dont le ton de la voix était devenu tout à coup beaucoup plus grave.

- Laisse-le tranquille, répéta Lily sans lancer le moindre coup d'œil à Severus, ne regardant que Potter avec la plus grande répugnance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Eh bien voilà, répondit Potter qui sembla réfléchir à la question, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Un bon nombre d'élèves éclatèrent de rire mais Lily resta impassible. Severus observait la scène avec un effroi dissimulé. Il savait combien Lily mourait d'envie, depuis très longtemps, de rabattre le caquet de Potter quand ce dernier s'amusait à le prendre pour cible. Il avait toujours insisté pour qu'elle ne s'en mêle pas, de peur de trahir leur secret. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent, elle pouvait enfin le faire... Mais Severus s'en trouva complètement affligé. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle commençait enfin à ne plus se soucier de lui, la voilà qui venait prendre sa défense !

- Tu te crois très drôle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !

- C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit Potter. Allez... Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

Les mots du Gryffondor assenèrent un nouveau coup de pieu dans le cœur de Severus. Il se doutait depuis longtemps des vues de Potter sur Lily. Mais cette demande, dans tout ce qu'elle avait de brutal, ne laissait plus de place au doute. Son rival avait-il conscience de lui donner là la correction la plus perfide et la plus efficace de tous leurs duels ! Severus reprit aussitôt du poil de la bête et se mit à ramper imperceptiblement vers sa baguette en crachant de la mousse de savon. Lily fut plus vive que lui.

- Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, répondit-elle à Potter.

- Pas de chance, Cornedrue, dit vivement Black qui se tourna à nouveau vers Severus. Oh ! Attention !

Mais il était trop tard. Severus avait récupéré sa baguette et l'avait pointée droit sur Potter. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et une entaille apparut sur la joue du Gryffondor, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. Potter fit volte-face et un deuxième éclair de lumière jaillit sans que Severus ne puisse riposter, désarçonné par le sort utilisé contre lui. Comment Potter pouvait-il connaître ce sortilège alors que c'était lui qui l'avait inventé ? Lui seul en connaissait l'existence ! Lui... et... Lily. Oui, _Levicorpus_ figurait sur l'un de ses manuels de préparation de potions. Lily les avait étudiés en détail des mois durant. Mais comment Potter pouvait-il en avoir eu vent ? Quel lien y avait-il réellement entre eux deux ? Lily l'avait-elle trahi ? Lily...

La douleur grandissait en lui, bien plus lancinante que le fait d'être ridiculisé en public alors qu'il se retrouvait à présent suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon gris. Il entendit des acclamations s'élever de la petite foule des élèves puis la voix de Lily lancer furieusement :

- Fais-le descendre !

- Mais certainement, dit Potter.

Severus retomba par terre. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il se hâta de se relever, la baguette brandie, mais Black s'exclama : Petrificus Totalus ! et il bascula à nouveau par terre, incapable de bouger autre chose que ses yeux pour voir Lily hurler :

- LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE !

Elle avait sorti sa propre baguette à présent, sous l'œil méfiant de Potter et Black.

- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit Potter avec gravité.

Severus souhaitait de toutes ses forces que cette torture s'achève...

- Alors, libère-le du maléfice ! cria Lily à Potter.

Non ! pensa Severus. Elle ne devait pas, elle ne devait plus lui accorder une telle attention ainsi qu'elle le faisait encore, ici même ! Il devait la repousser, encore, plus durement...

Potter avait poussé un profond soupir et s'était tourné vers lui pour marmonner la formule d'antisort.

- Et voilà, dit-il tandis que Severus se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !

Ses propres mots lui firent l'effet d'un crève-cœur. Severus avait fixé Lily avec dureté en les prononçant - leurs regards se croisant pour la première fois depuis son entrée en scène. Le coup ainsi porté avait fait mouche : les yeux verts clignèrent.

- Très bien, dit-elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerais plus à l'avenir. Et si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus.

Ses paroles meurtrirent Severus et l'apaisèrent à la fois.

- Fais des excuses à Evans ! rugit alors Potter d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette magique pointée sur lui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! s'écria Lily. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

Elle s'était retournée vers Potter mais Severus avait eut le temps de voir en elle ce qu'il souhaitait y trouver. Enfin...

- Quoi ? protesta Potter. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de... tu-sais-quoi !

- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire... Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !

Severus continuait d'observer la scène et, par delà sa propre souffrance, il entrevit en chacun des mots de Lily, sa peine à elle, tout aussi vive. Elle reportait sa détresse sur Potter, osant faire ce que probablement personne n'avait osé faire avant elle : lui énoncer ses quatre vérités. Les yeux verts fulminaient. Lily tourna ensuite les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

- Evans ! lui cria Potter. EVANS !

Mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, dit Potter en essayant sans succès de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une question très secondaire à laquelle il n'attachait aucune importance.

Severus savait qu'il n'en était rien et sa haine envers le Gryffondor se mit à croître de façon exponentielle... La Bête faisait les cent pas en lui.

- Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux, répondit Black.

- Ah, c'est ça ? Très bien, marmonna Potter qui paraissait furieux à présent. Très bien...

Il y eut un autre éclair de lumière et Severus se retrouva à nouveau suspendu les pieds en l'air, telle une chauve-souris au repos.

- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?

La Bête en cage enrageait... Severus ne tint plus à la retenir, comme si, à cet instant précis, sa couverture n'avait plus d'importance.  
Sans que personne parmi la foule d'élèves n'ait pu le voir faire tant il avait été rapide, Severus se libéra du sortilège et se retrouva à terre, campé sur ses deux pieds, la baguette dressée.

La fraction de seconde suivante, la baguette de Black fut projetée en l'air dans une exclamation générale. Severus n'avait prononcé aucun mot et se tenait face à Potter, une expression de démence sur le visage. Ce dernier, les yeux arrondis de surprise et de frayeur, tenta de reprendre ses esprits, brandit sa baguette et lança avec fougue :

_- Expe..._

Severus dévia le sortilège d'un geste du bras avant que Potter n'ait eu le temps de finir. Une clameur d'inquiétude s'éleva autour d'eux. Sans bien comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Potter jeta un bref regard à Black et réalisa avec stupeur qu'il avait été paralysé. Ses yeux revinrent aussitôt sur Severus, les lèvres retroussées dans un rictus frénétique.

_- Imped..._, gronda Potter, mais une fois encore, Severus para le sort en le projetant en arrière sans lui laisser le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout.  
Des cris d'angoisses retentirent. Potter avait roulé par terre. Severus s'avançait vers lui, le foudroyant du regard, de toute sa hauteur. Il pointait déjà sa baguette sur Potter quand une voix grave l'arrêta dans son geste.

- SEVERUS ! NON !

Severus émit un grognement de rage et fit brutalement face au regard bleu de Dumbledore. Après de longues secondes, dans un silence à couper au couteau, il détourna sèchement la tête. Sans rien dire, il prit la direction du château d'un pas vif, laissant Potter se relever avec l'aide de son ami libéré.

Il alla se réfugier dans son cachot, la fureur au ventre. Fureur envers Potter, fureur envers Dumbledore, fureur envers lui-même... Douleur... Peine...  
Il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils de cuir. Là, sur la table à côté de lui, un manuel ouvert attira son regard anéanti. Il le prit, fébrilement, en tourna les pages avec précaution, puis, du bout des doigts, caressa doucement l'inscription miroitante modifiée de la main de Lily :

« Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé »

Des larmes coulèrent lentement des yeux noirs et la Bête retrouva son calme, une fois encore...


	20. ISSUES

Cette fois-ci, Severus ne reçut aucune lettre pendant les vacances d'été qu'il passa encore à Poudlard, seul. A présent qu'il était devenu son véritable foyer, le lieu qu'il avait eu tant hâte d'avoir pour maison ne lui semblait plus aussi accueillant que dans ses jeunes années... Dumbledore n'y fit que de brèves apparitions et Severus évita soigneusement de le croiser. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'y avait eu aucune discussion entre eux suite aux récents événements le concernant - ni pour la mort de sa mère, ni pour sa disparition d'une semaine et ni pour le duel avec Potter. Pourtant, même si rien ne le rebutait plus que d'avoir à subir les sempiternels sermons vides de sens de son tuteur, cette forme de désintérêt le contrariait.

Son ressentiment envers lui ne se dissipait pas au fil des jours, bien au contraire. Par dessus tout, Severus en voulait à Dumbledore de n'avoir rien tenté pour empêcher tout ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Eileen, prise dans la toile sinistre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, subissant le courroux de celui-ci. Avait-elle été tuée de la main de son Maître pour avoir refusé d'obéir à ses ordres dans un dernier sursaut d'humanité ? Que sa mort soit du fait de Voldemort ou d'un de ses sbires, peu importait. Car même si cette seconde possibilité n'était que peu vraisemblable, il n'en restait pas moins que la décision de mise à mort venait à n'en pas douter du mage noir lui-même.

Non, il ne pouvait pardonner à Dumbledore de l'avoir maintenu à l'écart et de continuer à le faire. Car maintenant il se sentait bel et bien prisonnier à Poudlard. A présent, il ne redoutait plus d'être dehors et de se retrouver face au Seigneur des Ténèbres... Le trouver, l'affronter, et peut-être même le défaire : voilà ce qu'il souhaitait par dessus tout.

Severus consacra alors le plus clair de son temps à fomenter sa vengeance et à mettre au point, dans les moindres détails, une tactique lui permettant de retrouver le meurtrier de sa mère. Toute son énergie fut dirigée vers cette vengeance à venir, détournant alors ses pensées pour Lily, autant que faire se peut...

Pendant l'année qui suivit, leur sixième, elle et lui se croisèrent encore sans que plus jamais ils n'en viennent à s'adresser la parole - ni partager le moindre regard. Lily semblait s'être enfin résolue à l'oublier définitivement. L'autre indice significatif de cette indifférence fut l'intérêt tout particulier de Lily pour un autre garçon : James Potter.

Avait-elle jamais vraiment réussi à lui cacher son attirance pour Potter ? Était-ce plus facile aujourd'hui pour Severus d'admettre qu'il s'était complu à se voiler la face au sujet du Gryffondor ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Lily avait toujours clamé haut et fort qu'elle trouvait Potter affreusement prétentieux et immature. C'était d'autant plus surprenant - et douloureux - de la voir maintenant lui permettre de graviter autour d'elle. La possibilité qu'en fin d'année dernière Potter ait pu prendre une telle claque de la part de Lily que sa tête en vint miraculeusement à se dégonfler, lui traversa à peine l'esprit. La pensée qu'elle ait consciemment laisser son rival s'approcher d'elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il en souffrirait, l'obséda bien plus...  
Mais quelles qu'en fussent les véritables raisons, Lily et Potter étaient en train de devenir amis, et même de très bons amis... Severus, impuissant, ne put rien faire pour empêcher cela - ne dût rien faire pour enrayer cette relation. Il se fit violence pour admettre que c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arriver, à Lily et à lui : qu'elle s'éprenne d'un autre, quitte à ce que ce soit cet imbécile de Potter.

Au crépuscule du 9 janvier 1976, Severus se présenta dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il fut accueilli avec l'habituel sourire exaspérant.

- Entre, Severus ! J'attendais ta visite !

Severus poussa un léger soupir et s'avança, sans mot dire. Au travers des hautes fenêtres, la lumière rougeoyante du soleil évanoui faisait miroiter les instruments argentés disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, la plongeant dans une ambiance étrange.

- J'imagine qu'un «Bon anniversaire» est de rigueur ! fit Dumbledore sur un ton enjoué tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Severus lui assena un regard froid, ne répondant ni au souhait ni à l'invitation. Imperturbable, Dumbledore prit néanmoins place à son bureau.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour de telles civilités, professeur, grommela Severus. Je suis là pour une requête bien précise et vous savez très bien de quoi il s'agit. Je viens vous demander de lever le sortilège qui me retient captif ici.

Le sourire de Dumbedore s'était estompé mais une lueur malicieuse persistait dans les yeux bleus.

- Mais il n'y a aucun sortilège, Severus.

Un éclair d'incompréhension teinté d'agacement traversa le regard noir. Cependant, Severus ne répliqua pas et continua de fixer son tuteur avec intensité. Celui-ci se leva et le pria alors de le suivre à l'extérieur du château. Sans un mot, ils parcoururent les couloirs ensemble, croisant quelques retardataires pour le dîner. C'est avec un pincement au cœur que Severus songea qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de faire semblant de prendre un repas dans la Grande Salle...

Dehors, l'obscurité précoce de cette journée d'hiver commençait à envahir le domaine. De gros nuages sombres enflaient au loin. Dans le silence à peine troublé par le froissement de leur cape, ils remontèrent le long chemin jusqu'au portail encadré de deux piliers chacun surmonté d'une statue de sanglier ailé. Là, Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique sur le cadenas qui maintenait fermées les lourdes grilles. Les chaînes se tortillèrent comme des serpents avant de se détacher et les battants métalliques s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Dumbledore passa de l'autre côté du portail et, sous le regard interdit de son ex-pupille, se retourna pour l'inviter à le rejoindre d'un geste de la main.

- Severus, entre, je t'en prie... Entre dans le monde extérieur à Poudlard.

Cette fois Severus ne put masquer sa surprise et son visage descendit d'un ton dans la palette des blancs en réalisant la simplicité du stratagème mis en place.  
En effet, son incapacité à sortir de l'enceinte du château était liée à sa nature même de vampire - un vampire ne pouvant pénétrer dans un lieu fermé qu'à la condition d'y avoir été invité au préalable. L'astuce de Dumbledore avait donc tout simplement consisté à perturber les notions « d'intérieur » et « d'extérieur » en les inversant. Des mois durant, Severus s'était acharné à essayer de conjurer des sorts complexes sans jamais avoir pensé à une solution si élémentaire et au demeurant très facile à contourner.

- Très habile, professeur, fit Severus d'un ton acerbe, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci, continua Dumbledore en lui rendant son sourire. Les solutions les plus simples sont souvent les plus efficaces !

Severus souffla et passa le portail d'un pas assuré.

- Et voilà, Severus, déclara Dumbledore. Tu es libre à présent.

Le regard fuyant déjà vers l'horizon obscur, Severus songea à la portée de ce mot : « libre ». Il savait qu'il avait dorénavant un rôle à jouer, qu'il pouvait enfin faire ses preuves et aller jusqu'au bout des objectifs qu'il s'était fixés.

- Oui, libre de suivre ma propre voie... reprit-il, pensif.

- Es-tu seulement bien certain de cette voie à suivre ? questionna gravement Dumbledore.

- On ne peut être certain de rien, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Severus en lui faisant face. C'est vous-même qui me l'avez appris, professeur.

Dumbledore acquiesça en silence. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il semblait inquiet. Severus l'observa longuement, s'en voulant de réaliser qu'il n'éprouvait pas que de l'animosité pour le vieil homme... Au loin, des éclairs teintaient le ciel sombre de soubresauts argentés.

- Professeur Dumbledore, finit-il alors par ajouter d'une voix moins hostile. Je dois partir. Je dois le faire. Je sais que vous avez essayé de me protéger et je vous en remercie, mais mon temps est venu à présent.

Les yeux noirs et les yeux bleus se scrutèrent encore de longues secondes. Même s'il maintenait soigneusement fermé le fond de ses pensées, Dumbledore n'en paraissait pas moins extrêmement tourmenté.

- Severus, bien que tu n'aies jamais semblé accorder beaucoup d'importance à mes conseils, je tiens tout de même à insister sur une dernière chose avant que tu ne prennes ton envol.

Severus fronça ses larges sourcils noirs, cette fois peut-être plus par navrement que par agacement... Dans le lointain, les vibrations sourdes et saccadées de l'orage commençaient à se faire entendre.

- Ne juge pas hâtivement, poursuivit Dumbledore, en quelque circonstance que ce soit. Et surtout, ne laisse pas tes instincts dicter ta conduite...  
Severus baissa la tête sans répondre - les paroles de Dumbledore sonnaient comme celles de sa mère... Un vent cinglant se leva, couvrant de son sifflement sinistre les grondements du tonnerre. Severus prit alors une profonde inspiration, lança un dernier regard en direction du château illuminé puis se mit en marche et disparut dans les volutes froides et sombres...

Dumbledore resta un long moment à contempler la course du vent dans les arbres, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise, puis revint sur ses pas. Au moment où il refermait le portail, il vit une silhouette venir vers lui du château en courant. Elle s'immobilisa devant lui, hors d'haleine.

- Il est parti ?

- Oui, Lily, tu l'as manqué de peu.

- Ah... fit Lily, semblant déçue et préoccupée à la fois. J'aurais espéré que...

Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation et détourna les yeux pour regarder le livre qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses bras. Il s'agissait d'un exemplaire du Manuel Avancé de Préparation de Potions de sixième année.

- C'était son livre, précisa-t-elle tristement. Je viens de le trouver dans mes affaires. Il... Il me l'a laissé... J'ai compris ce qui se passait...

Elle demeura un long moment absorbée par ses pensées. Dumbledore respecta son silence. Puis ils prirent ensemble la route du château. Tandis qu'ils marchaient lentement côte à côte, Lily leva ses yeux brillants vers lui et murmura d'une voix peinée :

- Je tiens à m'excuser, professeur...

Surpris, Dumbledore s'arrêta.

- Je n'ai pas réussi... expliqua alors Lily. Je n'ai pas su l'aider à faire le bon choix... J'ai échoué.

Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lily et tous deux se remirent en marche.

- Peut-être pas Lily, répondit-il à voix basse, peut-être pas...


	21. RÉVÉLATIONS

Une fois libéré, Severus mit immédiatement son plan à exécution. La première chose à faire était d'approcher au plus près le Seigneur des Ténèbres - l'approcher pour pouvoir l'atteindre. La manière la plus évidente et la plus sûre pour ce faire était d'honorer l'image que tout le monde avait de lui et d'aller là où sa réputation d'adepte de magie noire l'avait précédée. Ainsi masqué, il devrait pouvoir être amené sans encombres à Voldemort par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses fidèles. Et justement, Severus connaissait personnellement l'un d'entre eux...

Lucius Malefoy et lui n'avaient passé que deux années ensemble à Poudlard mais Severus avait su voir les desseins obscurs de son confrère et ne doutait pas qu'il soit devenu aujourd'hui un Mangemort accompli. Malheureusement, il avait réalisé un peu tard que Lucius lui rendait la pareille en matière d'espionnage. En effet, ce dernier s'était intéressé de près à lui et n'avait eu de cesse de le tester. Qui en avait découvert le plus sur les secrets de l'autre ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais franchi cette barrière de non-dits mais chacun savait à quoi s'en tenir, à mi-chemin entre le respect et la tradition... En conséquence, Severus choisit de se présenter à Lucius avec la plus grande prudence.

Il se rendit donc sans attendre dans le Wiltshire, de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit pour lui, se mêlant aux flux silencieux et invisibles de l'air. Le ciel était moins tourmenté dans cette partie du pays, comme momentanément épargné par les éléments, et la nuit suffisamment claire pour lui permettre de repérer, même à une heure avancée, l'emplacement du Manoir Malefoy. Il parcourut les derniers mètres sur la terre ferme, longeant une large allée bordée d'ifs jusqu'à un gigantesque portail de fer forgé. Sans toucher la grille et avant qu'il eut trouvé un moyen quelconque de signaler sa présence, les détails de la ferronnerie se mirent en mouvement, serpentant en tous sens pour former peu à peu un imposant visage.

- Annoncez l'objet de votre visite ! somma le portail d'une voix métallique.

- Je viens voir Lucius Malefoy, répondit Severus d'un ton ferme.

Sans rien ajouter, les grilles s'entrouvrirent alors sur le prolongement de la longue allée. Mais Severus attendit sans bouger devant l'entrée du domaine, scrutant dans la brume le point de fuite invisible des hautes haies rectilignes. Un frémissement soudain le fit sursauter. Il tira sa baguette d'un geste vif pour la pointer sur une forme fantomatique au-dessus de lui. Un paon blanc se tenait sur le faîte d'un if taillé, complètement indifférent à sa présence. Sans abaisser sa baguette, Severus observa l'étrange animal.

- Voyons, tu ne ferais pas de mal à une créature aussi magnifique ! fit la voix traînante de Lucius Malefoy avant que celui-ci ne surgisse de la brume, arrachant Severus à sa contemplation.

- Vraiment splendide, n'est-ce pas ? continua fièrement Lucius en levant à son tour les yeux vers le paon.

Le regard de Severus fit des allers et retours entre Lucius et le paon avec une sorte de fascination. Les yeux gris l'accrochèrent au passage, d'un air amusé. Les deux sorciers s'évaluèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Lucius ne reprenne la parole :

- Entre.

Severus passa le portail qui se referma sur lui en retrouvant ses circonvolutions métalliques et s'engagea à la suite de Lucius dans l'allée embrumée. Ils marchèrent d'un pas lest sur le gravier, dans un épais silence ponctué de criaillements plus ou moins lointains, laissant deviner l'immensité du domaine. La demeure à proprement parler n'en était pas moins gigantesque. En approchant du bâtiment, un bruissement d'eau, semblable au murmure d'une fontaine, se fit entendre par-delà le brouillard.

- Je te ferais bien visiter les lieux, mais quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas venu pour ça, fit Lucius en se retournant vers Severus d'un air moqueur. Qui plus est, la balade est bien plus agréable en plein jour...

Severus ne répondit pas à la pique, continuant à fermer son esprit du mieux qu'il pouvait. Tiendrait-il assez longtemps pour arriver à ses fins ?

Lucius s'arrêta sur le seuil du manoir, dans le halo lumineux de la porte restée grande ouverte.

- Entre, je t'en prie, fit-il avec emphase en joignant le geste à la parole.

Sans pouvoir distinguer les traits du visage de son hôte à contre-jour, Severus s'avança vers lui dans le cercle de lumière.

- Sois le bienvenu en ma demeure, mon ami, ajouta Lucius à voix basse en l'accompagnant d'une petite tape dans le dos.

Il pénétrèrent ensemble dans un grand hall d'entrée, faiblement éclairé. Aux murs tapissés, les occupants pâles des tableaux les suivirent des yeux le long d'un couloir dallé de pierres et recouvert de somptueux tapis. Après être passé devant un large escalier droit menant aux étages obscurs, Severus suivit Lucius vers le Nord du bâtiment, jusqu'à une porte à double battants. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce spacieuse où régnait une odeur de cuir et de papier moisi. Des bougies disposées sur les meubles ourlaient cette bibliothèque richement pourvue et décorée d'une agréable lumière tamisée. Outre les étagères chargées de livres reliés, plusieurs vitrines occupaient les murs, mettant en avant nombre d'objets précieux. Une paire de hauts fauteuils à oreillettes trônaient au centre de la pièce sur un tapis ouvragé, de part et d'autre d'une table basse en marbre.

- Je me doutais bien que tu finirais par venir me trouver, reprit enfin Lucius après ce long intermède silencieux.

Tout en parlant il invita Severus à prendre place dans un des fauteuils puis s'assit face à lui. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de velours bordeaux ; ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, étaient coiffés en arrière laissant pointer son long visage, d'une pâleur extrême ; ses yeux gris et froids étaient acérés sur Severus.

- Alors, cette escapade de Poudlard ? continua Lucius avec amusement. Oserais-je dire : enfin réussie ?

Sans laisser à Severus le soin de répondre à cette question, il leva un index semblant signifier « Un instant, veux-tu » puis frappa dans ses mains :

- Dobby !

Il y eut un crac ! sonore et un elfe de maison vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller miteuse apparut dans la pièce, devant une cheminée vide.

- Oui, Maître, fit l'elfe, les oreilles baissées et l'air timoré.

- Apporte-nous du vin ! ordonna Lucius. Et combien de fois t'ai-je dit de perdre cette sale habitude de transplaner à nos côtés, ajouta-t-il sèchement.

L'elfe s'inclina aussi bas que possible en murmurant pour lui-même des paroles de reproche et disparut avec empressement par la porte. Dans l'embrasure, il manqua heurter une jeune femme élancée aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle repoussa le maladroit d'un revers de la main avant de s'avancer dans la pièce et de venir s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Lucius. Le visage de ce dernier s'apaisa en la contemplant. Il lui prit délicatement la main gauche pour y déposer un léger baiser avant de revenir à Severus.

- Il n'est pas utile de te présenter Narcissa, mon épouse.

En effet, bien que la couleur de ses cheveux fusse plus sombre dans son souvenir, Severus avait reconnu Narcissa Black, une ancienne de la maison Serpentard, elle aussi. Elle portait une robe de soie pastel, vaporeuse et scintillante. La teinte lunaire de son visage fin mettait en valeur ses yeux d'un bleu changeant, teintés de reflets gris perle, troublants... La dévisageant avec plus d'intensité qu'il n'aurait voulu, Severus lui adressa un cordial salut de la tête en murmurant :

- Bonsoir, Narcissa.

- Bonsoir, Severus, répondit-elle posément. Je suis ravie de te voir. Nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de toi depuis bien trop longtemps...

Elle se tourna vers son époux et tous deux échangèrent un discret sourire complice. Severus continua d'observer ses hôtes avec autant d'impassibilité que possible.

- Ma chère Narcissa, fit alors Lucius, veux-tu bien nous laisser s'il-te plaît ? Severus et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire...  
Narcissa déposa à son tour un baiser sur le front de Lucius avant de se lever avec élégance.

- Bien, fit Narcissa, dans ce cas je vous laisse. Au plaisir, Severus.

- Au revoir, Narcissa, répondit Severus.

Les deux jeunes hommes l'accompagnèrent du regard jusqu'à la sortie avant de se fixer à nouveau l'un l'autre. Lucius s'efforçait lui aussi de ne rien laisser transparaître par son regard métallique. Au bout d'un moment, le sourire en coin qu'il affichait depuis l'arrivée de Severus s'effaça.

- Je tiens à te présenter mes sincères condoléances, mon cher, déclara-t-il gravement.

Voilà de quoi constituer une intéressante entrée en matière, songea Severus en retenant un tressaillement de surprise. L'attention fut subitement détournée par le retour de l'elfe de maison qui tenait à bout de bras un plateau chancelant surmonté de deux verres et d'une bouteille de vin. Severus et Lucius ne cessèrent pourtant pas de se dévisager tandis que l'elfe entreprit de faire le service. Nul doute que ce dernier avait dû ressentir l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la pièce car il renversa un peu de vin en remplissant le second verre. Lucius le chassa d'un violent coup de pied et il fila sans demander son reste, tout en se lamentant et en se frappant la tête.

- Mauvais Dobby ! Mauvais !

D'un geste de baguette magique, Lucius fit disparaître les tâches carminées sur la table basse et le tapis puis se pencha en avant et offrit un verre à son hôte. Severus s'avança à son tour pour accepter la boisson amarante aux reflets intenses, tirant sur un noir soutenu au centre du verre de cristal.

- Merci, dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

- A Eileen Rogue, fit alors Lucius en levant son verre avec un petit mouvement transversal. Que son âme puisse trouver la paix à présent...

Sans ciller face aux yeux gris, Severus porta en silence le verre à ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il buvait du vin ; il fut étonné par la texture et le goût de cette boisson. Après s'être forcé à en avaler une gorgée, il reposa lentement le verre sur la table. Lucius s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil, son verre à la main.

- Tu es toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois, Severus, reprit-il avec une nouvelle pointe d'ironie. Vas-tu enfin daigner me dire ce qui t'amène ici en cette heure tardive, s'il en est ?

Severus laissa encore s'égrener quelques secondes silencieuses avant de répondre avec sang-froid :

- Je suis à la recherche d'un guide.

Lucius leva un sourcil circonspect.

- Un guide ? répéta-t-il avec un étonnement feint. Voyez-vous ça ? Et quel genre de guide souhaites-tu trouver ici ?

Mesurant la portée de chacun de ses mots, Severus continua lentement :

- Un guide sur le chemin que devrait suivre chacun d'entre nous. Il dirigea son regard sur le bras gauche de Lucius dont le visage sembla s'illuminer.

- Hmm... Ces paroles me réjouissent, mon ami. Ce sera un honneur pour moi de pouvoir te guider jusqu'à notre Seigneur.

Severus lui rendit son sourire.

- Sache d'ores et déjà, continua Lucius, que nous serons tous enchantés de te voir marcher dans les pas de ta mère.

- Et je ferai en sorte d'être digne de cette marque de confiance, Lucius.

- Je n'en doute pas, mon cher, je n'en doute pas.

Le sourire de Lucius s'estompa alors pour faire place à une expression étrangement amère. Il soupira et hocha la tête en murmurant comme pour lui-même :

- La disparition d'Eileen a été une grande perte pour nous...

Il fit une pause, le temps de boire une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Les pensées de Severus se mirent à s'agiter soudainement. Ces mots venaient de semer le trouble en lui mais il s'efforça encore de ne rien laisser paraître. Lucius avait laissé sous-entendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres regrettait sa mère. Comment cela pouvait-il être le cas ? Il questionna Lucius du regard, celui-ci reprit alors en plissant les yeux d'un air sarcastique :

- Oui, bien évidemment, j'imagine que ton tuteur n'a pas jugé bon de t'informer de la façon dont ta mère a été tuée...

Les yeux noirs étaient littéralement soudés aux gris, avec une intensité toute différente à présent.

- Non, continua Lucius, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas à l'origine du meurtre de ta mère, Severus. Eileen comptait certainement parmi les plus fidèles d'entre nous !

Severus demeurait sans voix et absorbait chaque mot avec effroi.

- Ce cher professeur Dumbledore aurait donc omis de te dire qu'Eileen Rogue avait péri, transpercée par une simple balle dans le cœur ?

Une lueur maligne traversa le regard gris. Cette fois Severus ne put dévier le choc. Une expression d'horreur déforma son visage et son esprit. La Bête se réjouissait déjà de ce réveil impromptu et en un éclair, elle se mit à l'affût. Severus se leva brutalement, cognant la table basse et renversant son verre dans un éclat de cristal et de liquide purpurin. Lucius, qui l'avait observé se diriger en trombe vers la sortie sans plus de cérémonie, leva à nouveau son verre et lança en riant :

- A bientôt, mon ami !


	22. IMPASSES

Severus se rua hors du manoir Malefoy tel un violent courant d'air, faisant claquer les portes sur son passage pour se lancer alors dans une course effrénée à travers la nuit, agité par une tempête intense, mu par une fougue grandissante et une furie incontrôlable.  
Les mots de Lucius lui avaient révélé sans équivoque l'intolérable réalité : sa mère avait été tuée par une balle de revolver. Une arme moldue ! Comment Dumbledore avait-il osé lui cacher cela ? Pourquoi avoir choisi de protéger le meurtrier en taisant son identité ? Peut-être que cette mort convenait aux membres de la résistance ! Oui, après tout, puisque qu'Eileen Rogue avait basculé du côté de l'ennemi, sa mort ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose pour Dumbledore ! Les pensées de Severus allèrent à hue et à dia tout au long de son interminable voyage à travers le pays. En remontant ainsi vers le Nord de l'Angleterre, l'orage sembla venir à sa rencontre, déchaînant vents, pluie, foudre et tonnerre au dessus du conté de Yorkshire.

Il atterrit à l'écart des habitations, sur les berges désertes et détrempées d'un segment de l'Aire. En arrière plan, une haute cheminée d'usine s'enfonçait telle une pointe dans d'épais nuages, sans réussir à libérer la lune de sa prison opaque et à ses pieds, la rivière s'écoulait dans un torrent d'eaux noires. Severus suivit ce flux impétueux, sans dévier une seule seconde du chemin de la demeure qui avait été la sienne. Sa demeure ? Mais s'était-il un jour véritablement senti chez lui en ces lieux ? Il y a bien longtemps, peut-être... Pas assez cependant pour oublier ce qu'il avait vécu ici même, maintenant qu'il déambulait d'un pas impérieux dans les ruelles luisantes, sous des trombes de pluie aveuglantes.

Il ralentit à peine en arrivant sur le seuil d'une petite maison aux murs de brique. Chacun de ses gestes était vif et instinctif. Il força la porte et entra. Une forte odeur d'alcool et de moisi succéda à celle de la pluie sur l'asphalte. Le lieu semblait désert, et même plus encore, à l'abandon. La lueur maladive des réverbères se diffusait par l'unique fenêtre aux rideaux effilochés. Plus vive, la lumière des éclairs éclatait à l'intérieur de la pièce en projetant des ombres lugubres sur les murs entièrement couverts de livres. Trempé, Severus parcourut du regard le minuscule salon, répandant une large flaque d'eau sur le sol poussiéreux. Des souvenirs, échos de son enfance, remontèrent irrésistiblement en lui. Tout n'était que douleur et rancœur... Ces sentiments alimentèrent encore l'ouragan qui faisait rage en lui. Un désir féroce martelait sa conscience torturée. Rien n'aurait pu le brider. Rien ni personne. Il laissa exploser sa fureur et ravagea tout autour de lui avec brutalité, lançant, brisant, fracassant, enrageant avec véhémence.

Le bruit mêlé aux grondement de tonnerre mit un moment avant de tirer de son sommeil l'unique occupant de la maison. Il entra dans la pièce, sous le choc. Severus s'immobilisa et le fixa avec une expression de démence, ne remarquant pas que ce visage, tant haï, avait changé, vieilli, abîmé par le temps et la misère. Sa Bête exaltait dans un déchaînement sauvage. Jamais Severus ne l'avait laissée s'aventurer aussi loin. Une soif primaire s'empara de lui. Tobias Rogue n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La Bête ne lui laissa aucune chance. Avait-il seulement essayé de parler ? De s'expliquer ? Severus ne l'aurait de toute façon pas entendu, assourdi par une frénésie toute-puissante. Le meurtrier de sa mère devait payer. Tobias Rogue devait mourir. Son père devait souffrir, à son tour.

Les visions se déversèrent en Severus en même temps que le liquide brûlant. Sa mère. Sa mère touchée en plein coeur, à bout portant, par l'arme argentée dans la main de son père. Elle non plus n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait et avait été incapable de contre-attaquer. Les images devinrent encore plus cauchemardesques... Severus lutta pour ne pas entrevoir la suite du rituel macabre accompli par Tobias afin de s'assurer que son épouse ne se remettrait pas de la blessure - mortelle aux mortels - qu'il venait de lui infliger.

Il enfonça ses canines plus profondément que nécessaire dans la chair, concentrant le peu de lucidité qui lui restait à faire souffrir sa victime. La morsure aurait dû être indolore - elle l'aurait été pour Lily - mais cette étreinte n'était pas offerte avec tendresse. Non, il tenait au contraire à ce qu'elle soit infligée avec violence, par haine et non par amour. Ces deux sentiments était-ils à ce point proches qu'ils devaient mener au même geste fatal ? Pour Tobias Rogue, la morsure devait être tout sauf indolore et la douleur prit le dessus au point de masquer ses dernières pensées.

Et la Bête fut contentée. Elle se délecta du fluide précieux dans une orgie infernale, s'abreuvant du flot exutoire et salvateur... La part d'humanité de Severus ne put qu'assister, impuissante, à ce terrible parricide. Le fils sentit peu à peu le froid envahir le corps de son père. Il sentit sa peur faire place à la résignation. Son souffle s'éteindre progressivement. Son âme vaciller doucement. Le regard de Tobias s'embruma et la dernière vision qui s'échappa de lui fut celle d'une insondable peine. Puis, au goût enivrant de la vie, succéda bientôt celui de la mort. Alors Severus laissa choir sa proie sur le sol dans un bruit sec et le silence reprit place. Au dehors, la tempête avait elle aussi passé son chemin.

Severus contempla le corps inerte et vide tandis que la vie ainsi ôtée s'insinuait en lui, décuplant ses forces et modifiant son être. La Bête infernale sembla s'assagir un instant mais étrangement, Severus comprit qu'elle n'était pas repue, bien au contraire. Ainsi, éprouva-t-il, pour la première fois de son existence, une effroyable sensation de manque. Un besoin. Un besoin qu'il ne soupçonnait pas jusqu'alors et qui le tiraillait à travers tout son corps. Il eut la certitude de devoir sans cesse assouvir ce besoin, cette soif, et abreuver la Bête, sans relâche. Naissait alors en lui une formidable impression de puissance. Oui ! Tuer et boire du sang humain venait de lui procurer un pouvoir bien au-delà de ce qu'il connaissait. Il entrevit alors une nouvelle voie à suivre, bien plus plaisante que celle qu'il connaissait depuis toujours.

Soudain, la lumière verdâtre qui se déversait par la fenêtre oscilla. Ses sens exacerbés firent comprendre à Severus que ce changement singulier n'était pas seulement dû au départ de l'orage : il avait senti une présence. Des applaudissements retentirent derrière lui. Il fit volte-face, prêt à bondir sur la silhouette qui se tenait dans la pénombre du palier de la porte. Une voix sifflante s'éleva alors :

- Voyons, Severus, me tuer, si tant est que tu le puisses, n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire pour toi, même si je peux comprendre ton envie.

La silhouette encapuchonnée de noir s'avança lentement vers lui. Un halo de lumière blafard révéla un visage mortellement pâle et étrangement déformé. Des yeux rouges aux pupilles étroites fixèrent Severus avec insistance.

- Oui, Severus... JE peux t'aider à suivre cette voie nouvelle. Et tu le sais.

Sans réagir, Severus écouta les paroles du mage noir, celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort, celui qu'il désignait comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu as été contraint, continua la voix aiguë, de refouler tes instincts, depuis toujours, et de nier ta véritable identité. Mais c'était une terrible erreur. Ceux qui ont voulu penser à ta place et t'imposer leur façon de voir ne doivent plus se mettre en travers de ton chemin, Severus ! Désormais, tu dois te libérer et laisser ta nature s'exprimer sans entrave, dans un accomplissement à la hauteur de tes capacités !

Chaque mot du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonnait avec force en Severus, flattant habilement la Bête et l'éperonnant en même temps, attisant son insatiable envie de liberté.

- Viens, Severus, sans plus attendre. Ne doute pas. Car c'est à mes côtés que tu pourras enfin reprendre corps et briser les véritables ennemis, les gêneurs et les traîtres !

Severus détourna son regard anthracite des yeux rouges et baissa la tête dans un mouvement de soumission. Des gouttes perlaient encore de ses longues mèches noires. Voldemort fit un dernier pas vers lui et saisit son bras gauche sans qu'il ne manifeste la moindre résistance. Alors que la tempête n'était plus, un grondement tonna au-dessus de la maison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres releva la manche de Severus puis pointa sa baguette magique sur l'avant-bras maigre et blanchâtre. Il prononça ensuite l'incantation servant à convertir et marquer chacun de ses fidèles. La douleur n'apparut que brièvement sur le visage encore endiablé de Severus. Lorsque Voldemort retira sa baguette, sa marque était gravée dans la chair, à tout jamais. Severus tomba alors à genoux, aux pieds de son Maître.

- Je suis votre dévoué, mon Seigneur, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je suis votre dévoué pour le restant de mes jours...


	23. IMPACTS

Severus devint rapidement l'un des Mangemorts les plus accomplis et les plus craints. Sa nature profonde, ainsi mise à jour, fit de lui un être puissant et cruel, tout entier dévoué à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car le mage noir savait comment animer la Bête et la pousser dans ses retranchements les plus barbares, la sollicitant inlassablement, exhortant ses instincts sanguinaires. Il destinait à son fidèle les victimes les plus prestigieuses, les «morceaux de choix», ceux dont l'essence de vie était la plus fameuse et la plus stimulante.  
La part d'humanité de Severus n'eut alors d'autre choix que de se recroqueviller aux confins de son être, meurtrie, au seuil du point de non retour.

Les années qui suivirent furent ainsi les plus glorieuses pour le camp de Lord Voldemort et les plus sombres pour ses adversaires. La situation échappait complètement au Ministère de la magie. La liste des morts, des disparitions et des tortures s'allongeait de jour en jour. Les Aurors furent pour la première fois autorisés à tuer plutôt que de se limiter à capturer. Des Sortilèges Impardonnables furent utilisés sur l'ennemi et nombre de suspects furent livrés aux Détraqueurs sans procès. La résistance pensait ainsi mettre tout en œuvre pour contrecarrer les noirs desseins de Voldemort. Mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux face aux Mangemorts et de lourdes pertes survinrent à cette époque dans les rangs des sorciers emmenés par Dumbledore. Le triomphe du Seigneur des Ténèbres était proche ; jusqu'au jour où une prophétie fut formulée...

Cette prophétie prétendait révéler le moyen de défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier aurait tout aussi bien pu n'avoir jamais eu vent de cet augure ou choisir de l'ignorer. Nul doute alors que le destin de tous les sorciers aurait été très différent de ce qui survint par la suite.  
Severus se trouvait là lorsque la prédiction fut révélée, au crépuscule d'une courte journée d'hiver.

Sa traque l'avait conduit à La Tête de Sanglier, une auberge située à Pré-au-Lard. Il y avait suivi le chef de la résistance - son ancien tuteur - pour l'espionner ainsi qu'il le faisait déjà depuis plusieurs semaines. Sur le palier d'une chambre située au-dessus du pub miteux, il avait distinctement pu entendre la conversation entre Dumbledore et une sorcière du nom de Trelawney. Les propos lui avaient d'abord paru complètement dénués d'intérêt, comprenant que le vieux sorcier ne s'était déplacé qu'en qualité de Directeur pour répondre à une banale sollicitation à un poste d'enseignante à Poudlard. Mais au beau milieu de l'entretien, la sorcière qui se prétendait être une voyante émérite et digne de prodiguer des cours aux jeunes élèves, se mit à parler d'une voix étrange. Severus crut d'abord qu'elle tentait, bien maladroitement, de convaincre son hypothétique employeur en simulant une transe divinatoire. Mais en l'entendant citer le nom de son maître, toute son attention fut alors tournée vers l'intérieur de la chambre, et son ouïe aiguisée capta chaque mot de la prophétie :

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...

La voix de la voyante fut soudain couverte par les invectives du patron de l'auberge qui venait de découvrir Severus dans le couloir. Ce dernier tenta de faire taire l'importun mais l'agitation fut telle qu'elle alerta les occupants de la chambre. Severus se déroba au moment où la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, lui laissant juste le temps d'apercevoir Dumbledore, la mine interdite.

La prophétie, bien qu'incomplète, fut rapportée à Voldemort. Et il y accorda un grand intérêt, persuadé qu'en renversant cette prédiction, il pourrait enfin atteindre son but ultime. Les paroles de la voyante furent ainsi soumises à études des mois durant. Severus fut le premier à en entendre l'interprétation finale faite par son maître. Elle laissait supposer qu'un « Élu » serait capable de le faire tomber. Cet « Élu » devrait naître à la fin de l'été à venir et ses parents lui auraient échappé à trois reprises.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres chargea alors ses plus fidèles Mangemorts de la mise en œuvre de son plan pour faire basculer la prophétie à son avantage, trouver cet enfant et l'éliminer dans les plus brefs délais. Leurs recherches permirent d'identifier deux couples de sorciers susceptibles d'être les parents de l'« Élu » : Les Londubat - Franck et Alice - et les Potter - James et ... Lily.

En apprenant le nom de ses cibles, une onde de choc foudroya Severus. Une décharge telle qu'elle alla se répercuter dans les méandres indomptables de son être, au fin fond de lui-même et réveiller ses vestiges d'humanité. La Bête, à présent intouchable et insensible à toute autre sensation que la soif obsédante, se tordit pourtant de douleur pour la première fois depuis des années.  
Lily... Une cinglante bouffée de vie s'échappa des profondeurs et remonta à la surface avec une ardeur oubliée. Lily...

O bien sûr, Severus s'enquit de la mission confiée par son maître sans laisser paraître quoique ce soit ! Mais au fur et à mesure de ses avancées pour retrouver la piste de ses cibles, les souvenirs surgissaient en lui. Lily... Lily était mariée à James Potter. Lily avait eu un enfant de lui. Et cet enfant allait mourir. Car même si les Potter auraient pu ne pas être les parents du véritable « Élu », la précaution nécessitait d'éliminer les deux suspects présumés. Et à n'en pas douter, leurs parents ne seraient pas épargnés. Lily mourrait. Et sa requête de la lui « réserver » comme proie n'arrêterait certainement pas l'envolée meurtrière du Seigneur des Ténèbres le cas échéant.

Après plusieurs jours de lutte intérieure acharnée, puisant sa source dans la plus incontrôlable des émotions, Severus se résolut à agir pour tenter de protéger Lily.  
Il fit parvenir un message à Dumbledore. Une invite anonyme dont le point de rendez-vous devait cependant laisser deviner au destinataire l'identité de l'expéditeur :

_Entretien souhaité. Seul. Rendez-vous. Vendredi. Une fois la nuit tombée. Extérieur. Selon mon point de vue._

Le soir dit, Severus se rendit au sommet d'un col désert, lieu qu'il se plaisait à observer, des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'isolait sur les hauts du domaine de Poudlard pour y voir doucement mourir le soleil.  
L'astre venait une nouvelle fois de s'éteindre et le ciel nocturne s'annonçait clair et paisible. Un vent improbable se leva pourtant sur la colline et se mit à enfler, tournoyant sur lui-même en sifflant dans les branches décharnées des rares arbres alentour. Severus attendit là de longues minutes, le souffle court, sa baguette magique étroitement serrée dans sa main, aussi tourmenté que les éléments qui l'encerclaient.  
Malgré le hurlement sinistre de l'air, il décela sans mal l'arrivée de son visiteur. Il tomba à genoux et laissa l'éclair blanc le désarmer de sa baguette.

- Ne me tuez pas !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Dumbledore se tenait face à lui et le tenait toujours pour cible de sa baguette éclairant par en-dessous son visage muet. Severus s'efforça de retenir captive au fond de lui toute la rancœur que lui inspirait ce visage.

- Eh bien, Severus ? Quel est le message que Lord Voldemort veut me transmettre ?

- Pas... Pas de message... Je suis venu ici de ma propre initiative ! répondit Severus en se tordant les mains.

La Bête faisait les cents pas dans sa cage. La lutte pour rester maître de soi montait en difficulté. Mais il le fallait. Pour Lily...

- C'est... C'est une mise en garde... non, plutôt une demande... S'il vous plaît...

Autour des deux sorciers, les rafales de vent s'amplifiaient toujours, faisant virevolter leurs robes et leurs cheveux. Dumbledore donna alors un petit coup de baguette. Les feuilles et les branches continuèrent de voler autour d'eux mais le silence tomba à l'endroit précis où Severus et lui se tenaient.

- Quelle demande pourrait donc me faire un Mangemort ? s'enquit enfin Dumbledore.

- La... La prophétie... la prédiction... de Trelawney...

- Ah, oui, dit Dumbledore. Qu'avez-vous communiqué à Lord Voldemort ?

- Tout... Tout ce que j'ai entendu ! répondit Severus en baissant la tête. C'est pourquoi... c'est pour cette raison... Il pense qu'il s'agit de Lily Evans !

Prononcer son nom à voix haute décupla l'intensité de la décharge qui éclatait en lui à chaque pensée pour elle.

- La prophétie ne mentionnait pas une femme, fit observer Dumbledore. Elle parlait d'un garçon né à la fin du mois de juillet...

La Bête, momentanément domptée, était maintenant sortie de son repaire, prête à bondir.

- Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire ! lança Severus en fixant le sol. Il pense que c'est son fils, il va la traquer... les tuer tous...

- Si elle a tant d'importance à vos yeux, reprit Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort l'épargnera sûrement. Ne pouvez-vous lui demander la grâce de la mère en échange de son fils ?

- Je... Je l'ai déjà demandée...

- Vous me dégoûtez ! coupa Dumbledore avec mépris.

Piquée à vif, la Bête rugissait en silence. Dumbledore avait-il conscience qu'il prenait un grand risque en attisant ainsi sa colère ? Ou peut-être tentait-il de l'atteindre, à présent qu'elle était à découvert, avec une arme qu'elle ne pouvait combattre ? Après de longues secondes de silence - nécessaires à son contrôle - Severus leva les yeux vers Dumbledore.

- Cachez-les tous, dans ce cas, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Mettez-la... mettez-les... à l'abri. S'il vous plaît.

- Et que me donnerez-vous en échange, Severus ? demanda posément Dumbledore

- En... En échange ?

Severus le regarda bouche bée. Entendre Dumbledore lui proposer un marché dont dépendait la vie de sorciers dévoués à sa cause n'aurait pas dû l'étonner. Qui des deux dégoûtait le plus l'autre ? Mais la Bête était à présent prise au collet. Au bout d'un long moment, Severus ajouta :

- Ce que vous voudrez.

La nuit même, les deux sorciers mirent au point le rôle d'agent double de Severus. Il devait pour ce faire conserver son statut de fidèle Mangemort tout en divulguant de précieuses informations à Dumbledore. L'essentiel du plan consista, pour Severus, à proposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'intensifier sa mission initiale d'espionnage et d'approcher le chef de la résistance d'encore plus près en prétendant vouloir se rallier à sa cause par repentir. Connaissant l'inclinaison de son ancien professeur à toujours accorder une seconde chance rédemptrice, Voldemort ne trouva aucune imperfection dans cette ruse. Et c'est avec son aval aveugle que Severus sollicita un poste d'enseignant à Poudlard.

Il y prit ses fonctions de professeur de Potions à la rentrée de 1981. Le statut de Maître des Potions devait lui permettre de reprendre ses expérimentations pour redevenir le vampire inoffensif qu'il était, en retournant à ses substituts de sang. Ce « sevrage » fut la condition nécessaire, exigée par Dumbledore et comprise par Voldemort, pour revenir à Poudlard. C'est ainsi que l'ancien refuge de Severus devint son bureau et ses annexes, sa salle de classe.

Débuta alors pour Severus une mission des plus périlleuses. De l'»intérieur», et sous le regard de Dumbledore, il était tenu de révéler au Seigneur des Ténèbres toutes les informations qu'il pouvait obtenir pour lui permettre de trouver l'« Élu ». Toute la complexité du stratagème résidait dans le choix de ces informations. Il était primordial de ne pas mettre à mal la confiance de son maître. Les dons de legilimens de Severus furent soumis à rude épreuve durant deux longs mois. Le plan fonctionnait et les recherches de Lord Voldemort, à la grande insatisfaction de celui-ci, avançaient en dent de scie.

Seulement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait recours à d'autres ressources que la mission d'espionnage de Severus pour parvenir à ses fins...


	24. RÉJOUISSANCES

Comme de tradition à Poudlard, un somptueux banquet avait été organisé pour Halloween et tout le château était en effervescence à la perspective de la réception qui devait avoir lieu en ce soir du 31 octobre 1981. Parée d'orange pour l'occasion, la Grande Salle résonnait d'un joyeux tintamarre lorsque Severus y entra pour se précipiter à la table des professeurs.

- Professeur, murmura-t-il à Dumbledore, je dois vous voir en privé, de toute urgence !

Devant le ton alarmé de Severus, Dumbledore, qui s'apprêtait à donner le coup d'envoi de la soirée, n'eut d'autre choix que d'accéder à sa demande.

- Minerva, fit-il alors en se tournant vers le professeur de Métamorphoses, veillez à ce que tout le monde s'installe correctement et commencez le festin si mon absence venait à se prolonger.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire rassurant avant de suivre Severus jusqu'à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

- Des nouvelles de la plus haute importance viennent à l'instant de me parvenir, commença Severus avec gravité lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a découvert le lieu de résidence secret de l'une des deux familles de sorciers...

- C'est impossible ! coupa Dumbledore.

- Il semblerait bien au contraire que la liste de prétendants au titre de « traître » se soit trouvée soudainement raccourcie, reprit Severus avec contrariété.

- Je ne peux y croire, continua cependant Dumbledore, pensif.

- Voyons Dumbledore, je vous ai suffisamment fait part de mes soupçons concernant l'existence d'un traître dans vos rangs.

- Oui, oui, intervint celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils, mais ce que vous m'annoncez-là est bien différent. Nous parlons du Gardien du Secret que chaque couple a choisi, en toute confiance !

- Et bien vos protégés feraient bien de réévaluer la confiance qu'ils ont placée en leur gardien ! objecta Severus, acerbe.

Dumbledore lui fit signe de se calmer et reprit posément.

- De qui tenez-vous cette information ?

Severus leva un sourcil agacé et répondit en ayant soin d'articuler chaque mot :

- Du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

Dumbledore le dévisagea avec gravité mais sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le questionner plus avant, Severus continua :

- Il m'a fait part de cette information car il tenait à être certain de votre présence à Poudlard cette nuit. J'ai pour mission de ne pas vous quitter des yeux et de vous retenir ici quoi qu'il en coûte, le cas échéant.

- Cela signifie donc qu'il compte mener son attaque cette nuit-même.

- Indubitablement, fit Severus entre ses dents.

- Et vous ne savez rien de plus quant à l'identité de la famille visée ?

- Non, malheureusement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas jugé nécessaire de me confier ce « petit détail ». Il semblerait que l'utilité toute «relative» de mes récentes révélations vous concernant ait quelque peu émoussé sa confiance envers moi...

- Hmm, acquiesça Dumbledore. Dans ce cas nous devons faire le nécessaire pour prévenir les Potter et les Londubat.

Il avala prestement les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, suivi de près par Severus, pour se rendre dans la salle des trophées. A leur entrée, la pièce résonna de leurs pas précipités. Dumbledore s'arrêta devant le portrait défraîchi d'un homme âgé, aux tempes dégarnies et aux cheveux gris, tout occupé à observer avec grand intérêt le vif d'or qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Bowman, commença Dumbledore en interrompant le sorcier dans sa contemplation, veuillez me pardonner ce dérangement, mais je dois faire parvenir un message à James et Lily au plus vite.

Le sorcier aux cheveux gris dévisagea Severus d'un air soupçonneux avant de revenir à Dumbledore.

- Mais avec grand plaisir mon cher Albus. Je vous écoute.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'oeil préoccupé à Severus qui observait lui-même le portrait avec curiosité.

- Bien, Bowman, pouvez-vous dire aux Potter que nous venons d'apprendre qu'un des deux Gardiens a révélé à Lord Voldemort l'adresse qu'il devait tenir secrète. Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que ce dernier va attaquer la famille trahie cette nuit. Je vous attends ici. Faites vite, s'il vous plaît.

La seconde d'après, le sorcier avait disparu du portrait en lâchant son vif d'or. La salle des trophées devint alors atrocement silencieuse. Pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard bleu, Severus suivit des yeux la petite balle dorée qui virevoltait dans le tableau en rebondissant sans bruit sur les bords du cadre. Quel pouvait être le «plan B» imaginé par Dumbledore au cas où la protection par le sortilège de Fidelitas vint à échouer ? Et y avait-il seulement un « plan B » ?

De longues minutes s'égrenèrent ainsi, les deux sorciers immobiles et muets, avant que l'occupant du portrait ne soit de retour.

- Voilà, Albus, fit calmement le sorcier peint. J'ai fait part du message à James. Lui et son épouse se sont vivement entretenus sur le sujet et me chargent, d'un commun accord, de vous dire qu'ils font entièrement confiance au Gardien de leur Secret. Ils vous font dire que tout va bien de leur côté et que rien ne laisse présager une quelconque attaque. Aussi, vous demandent-ils d'orienter votre attention sur la famille Londubat.

Sa dernière phrase achevée, le sorcier rattrapa le vif d'or prisonnier du cadre et se remit à l'étudier sans se soucier plus longtemps des ses visiteurs.

- Merci Bowman, fit Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers un Severus à la mine défaite.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore, je ne peux pas intervenir en dehors du Fidelitas.

- Mais... s'indigna Severus.

- Vous oubliez à qui nous avons à faire...

- Potter ! cracha Severus avec mépris.

- En effet, ponctua Dumbledore. je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler combien James Potter est entêté. Cela étant, et connaissant personnellement l'identité du Gardien du Secret de James et de Lily, je pense, moi aussi, que nous devons plutôt nous concentrer sur le sort des Londubat.

Severus fixa Dumbledore plusieurs secondes durant. Inutile de chercher à forcer ses pensées pour connaître l'identité dudit gardien. Inutile aussi - il le savait par expérience - d'insister plus avant pour modifier sa décision. Il se contenta donc de lui tourner le dos en soupirant rageusement.

- Je vais faire le nécessaire pour joindre Alice et Frank Londubat, dit Dumbledore. Tachez d'obtenir d'autres informations de votre côté pendant ce temps.

- Vous envisagez de quitter le château ? demanda Severus en faisant volte-face.

Dumbledore eut un imperceptible sourire.

- Vous seriez alors dans l'obligation de faire part de mon départ et avouer ainsi votre incapacité à m'avoir retenu ici à votre maître...

- Et donc, votre réponse est... ? insista Severus, irrité.

- Non. Je ne tiens pas à jeter dans le feu les dernières marques de confiance que vous accorde encore Lord Voldemort.

- Trop aimable, objecta Severus avec morgue.

- Voyons Severus, faites-»nous» confiance, acheva Dumbledore d'une voix toujours maîtrisée. Je vous rejoins au banquet d'ici peu.

Les festivités battaient leur plein lorsque Severus revint dans la Grande Salle. Un tourment indescriptible se mit à grandir en lui au fur et à mesure de la soirée, accentué par le contraste de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. A l'atmosphère insouciante qui régnait en ces lieux venait se superposer une image épouvantable et morbide...

Dumbledore regagna la table des professeurs au moment où les plats disparaissaient pour faire place à la vaste panoplie de desserts.

- Quelle aubaine ! fit-il en adressant un sourire radieux aux autres convives. Voilà une très bonne excuse pour me servir une triple ration de gâteau à la citrouille !

Severus l'observait, pétri d'abomination. Était-il donc le seul à mesurer la gravité de la situation ? Le reste de la réception, dans cette allégresse lancinante, fut interminable. Chaque minute qui passait déroulait dans son imagination ce qui pouvait arriver, au même moment, à des lieues de là...  
Lorsque la fin du banquet d'Halloween sonna, Severus quitta la Grande Salle sans plus attendre. Il précéda Dumbledore de plusieurs minutes en arrivant devant l'entrée de son bureau.

- Avez-vous de nouvelles informations ? demanda-t-il sans parvenir à contenir son empressement quand le directeur apparut à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Pas plus que vous, répondit Dumbledore avant d'adresser un «Éclair au chocolat !» à la gargouille qui leur faisait face.

Tous deux se laissèrent conduire à l'étage par l'escalier mobile et entrèrent. Dumbledore s'installa à son bureau sans trahir le moindre signe d'inquiétude. Severus se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains derrière le dos, les pans de sa robe noire volant derrière lui.

- Vous devriez joindre Potter à nouveau ! finit-il par lâcher.

- Severus... Je sais à quel point cette situation vous tient à coeur (Severus s'immobilisa et dévisagea Dumbledore avec froideur) mais je vous assure que nous faisons le nécessaire...

On frappa alors à la porte du bureau ; le professeur McGonagall entra précipitamment et annonça avec affolement :

- Professeur Dumbledore, le portrait de Bowman Wright vous demande au plus vite ! C'est à propos des Potter...

Elle sursauta en découvrant alors la présence du Maître des Potions dans la pièce et se tut. Dumbledore se leva sans prêter attention au regard assassin de ce dernier.

- Minerva, restez ici et assurez-vous de la transmission avec les Londubat. Severus...

Il n'eut pas besoin d'achever sa proposition. Ce dernier lui avait déjà emboîté le pas.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Severus et Dumbledore se précipitèrent dans la salle des trophées. Mais cette fois, à leur arrivée, le portrait du dénommé Wright était vide.


	25. RAVAGES

Le laps de temps pendant lequel Severus et Dumbledore fixèrent le tableau vide de Bowman Wright sembla durer éternellement. Le regard bleu était à présent marqué par l'inquiétude ; le regard noir, tétanisé. Soudain, Severus ressentit un choc d'une violence telle qu'il dut se retenir à un rayonnage proche de lui pour ne pas s'écrouler. Les trophées disposés sur les étagères chutèrent dans un vacarme métallique.

- Severus ! Que se passe-t-il ? lança Dumbledore.

Severus ne put répondre avant que la douleur ne disparaisse, aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue.

- Je... Je n'en sais rien, fit-il d'une voix faible en relevant sa manche gauche.

- La Marque ! reprit-il stupéfié. J'ai senti... _son_ appel !

A cet instant, le portrait retrouva son occupant. Paniqué, Wright prit la parole sans attendre.

- Voldemort ! Voldemort a réussi ! Il est entré ! Oh, Albus ! James est mort !

Les regards de Dumbledore et Severus se croisèrent brièvement. Les yeux noirs fusillèrent les bleus avant de revenir sur le portrait.

- Et Lily ? demanda Severus au bord de l'explosion.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est partie se réfugier à l'étage avec l'enfant pendant que James tentait... de se défendre. Après... l'avoir tué... Voldemort est monté. Tout a été très vite. J'ai entendu des cris et des explosions et maintenant il n'y a plus que des pleurs... ceux du bébé...

- Vite ! rugit Severus en faisant face à Dumbledore.

Ce dernier acquiesça et l'entraîna vers le fond de la pièce, face à la statue d'une sorcière bossue et borgne.

- Dissendium ! dit-il en tapotant la statue avec sa baguette magique.

Un passage s'ouvrit alors et les deux sorciers s'y engouffrèrent en courant.

- Severus, qu'avez-vous ressenti au juste ? demanda Dumbledore sans ralentir leur course.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je n'en suis pas sûr. Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tenté d'appeler à l'aide.

- Tenté ? souligna Dumbledore.

- J'ai ressenti une vive douleur. _Sa_ douleur... Puis plus rien.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent à l'autre extrémité du passage secret, ils se retrouvèrent dans ce qui semblait être l'arrière boutique d'un magasin. Le souffle court, Dumbledore se retourna vers Severus. Derrière les lunettes en demi-lune, la question sous-jacente assenée par son regard ne tarda pas.

- Je n'en suis pas certain, murmura Severus, mais oui, je crois qu'il a été touché.

- Tué ?

- Je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer, continua Severus en fronçant les sourcils. C'est... indistinct...

- Je vais me rendre là-bas, reprit Dumbledore.

- Je viens avec...

- Non, le coupa vivement Dumbledore. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous trouverons une fois sur place. Si Voldemort est encore là, comment justifier votre présence et...

- J'aurais répondu à son appel ! s'emporta Severus. Je devais vous surveiller ce soir. Je vous aurais suivi, voilà tout !  
Dumbledore le fixa un instant sans rien dire.

- Professeur, reprit Severus avec insistance, nous ne savons pas ce que nous trouverons là-bas, c'est vrai, mais s'il y a des... blessés (un nom résonna avec force dans ses pensées), vous savez que ma présence est plus que souhaitable pour les soigner !

- Bien, se résigna Dumbledore. Assez tardé.

Ils sortirent de la boutique et reprirent leur course dans la rue noire et vide de Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à la Tête de Sanglier. Le pub était désert et mis à part le propriétaire derrière son comptoir, un unique client, immense et massif, se tenait dans la salle mal éclairée. Dumbledore se précipita vers lui en adressant au passage un bref signe de tête au barman.

- Changement de programme.

- Professeur Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, Rubeus. Venez ! dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras et en faisant de même pour Severus.

Et, sous les yeux du barman qui continuait d'essuyer son comptoir avec un torchon crasseux comme si de rien n'était, les trois sorciers transplanèrent.

Ils ré-apparurent à l'angle d'une rue sombre d'un quartier résidentiel. Dumbledore se dirigea avec prudence vers une maison à deux étages au bout de la rue. Une lumière pâle se diffusait sur les lieux par la porte d'entrée, entrouverte. Le bâtiment était dans un état pitoyable. La plupart des fenêtres, en bas comme à l'étage, avaient volé en éclat. Une grande partie du toit avait été soufflée et tout un pan de mur menaçait de s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Pourtant, et aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître, personne dans le quartier ne semblait avoir été alerté par ce qui venait de se produire. Dumbledore lança un ultime regard à Severus en arrivant sur le seuil de la maison. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, lui signifiant qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Tous trois entrèrent alors.

A l'intérieur, tout était sens dessus-dessous. Dans la pièce qui devait tenir lieu de salon peu de temps auparavant, les quelques murs encore debout étaient fissurés et le sol, jonché de débris. Dans un angle, un lourd tableau était tombé à terre et son cadre de bois doré était brisé. A l'intérieur, le visage peint de Bowman Wright, les yeux exorbités, sans se préoccuper des nouveaux arrivants, regardait devant lui, au ras du sol. Le corps de James Potter gisait là, sous les décombres de bois et de plâtre.

Hagrid fut le premier à se précipiter vers lui et dégagea sans mal le corps inerte avant de le serrer dans ses bras immenses.

- Oh non, James, murmura le demi-géant tandis que de grosses larmes emplissaient ses yeux noirs. Professeur Dumbledore, il est mort ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Dumbledore opina lentement de la tête et entreprit de raconter les faits à Hagrid - maintenant pris de sanglots incontrôlables - tout en balayant tristement la pièce du regard. Severus n'était plus là. Il s'était lancé dans les escaliers démolis.  
L'étage tenait encore miraculeusement debout bien que les lieux fussent dévastés. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers une pièce au bout d'un étroit couloir, et ralentit son pas en entrant dans la chambre ravagée.

Une vague de désespoir déferla en lui. Là, à ses pieds, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte réduite à néant, une fine silhouette était étendue, dans une pose adorable et tragique à la fois... Il tomba à genoux. Les plus infimes morceaux d'humanité, encore disséminés en lui, se rassemblèrent dans un souffle de désolation pour venir alimenter son cœur éteint. Lily... Il se pencha sur l'être endormi, caressa son fin visage baigné d'une cascade de cheveux roux et déposa un baiser sur ses yeux clos. Lily... Comme cela lui était arrivé des années auparavant, il versa des larmes glacées sur sa peau rosée. Mais aucune piqûre ne la fit frémir. Il prit sa main frêle dans les siennes. Leurs mains étaient à présent si semblables, et pourtant si différentes ! Tout aurait pu en être autrement ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait pendant qu'il en était encore temps ? Lily...

- Severus...

Toujours abîmé dans sa contemplation, Severus mit un long moment avant que la voix de Dumbledore ne le ramène à lui.

- Severus, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça...

Tout en reprenant difficilement conscience du monde qui l'entourait, le silence de ses pensées fut alors troublé par des pleurs. Severus tourna machinalement la tête vers le fond de la pièce où Hagrid extirpait un petit corps de sous les débris en le tirant maladroitement par les pieds.

- Severus, tout n'est pas terminé. Il faut continuer.

Severus leva ses yeux rougis vers Dumbledore qui se tenait debout près de lui, sa baguette magique étroitement serrée dans la main. Hagrid s'approcha d'eux, l'enfant braillant dans ses bras patauds.

- Il est blessé, professeur !

Une profonde entaille, au milieu du petit front, saignait abondamment.

- Severus... Harry à besoin de toi, fit Dumbledore en lui adressant un regard lourd de sens.

Severus considéra avec détachement l'enfant blessé qui hurlait, les yeux fermés par la douleur. Il lâcha la douce main de Lily et posa la sienne, toute aussi froide, sur le front minuscule. Il marmonna des paroles de guérison et l'enfant pleura moins fort. Il répéta l'incantation plusieurs fois et l'enfant s'apaisa. Severus retira sa main maculée de sang et la contempla longuement avant de revenir à l'enfant. Une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair ornait à présent le petit front.

- Nous devons faire vite, reprit alors Dumbledore. Le sortilège qui maintenait cette demeure à l'abri des regards a masqué les bruits de la catastrophe mais dès que le jour se lèvera, il se peut que le voisinage soit alerté de la situation. Je vais m'occuper de James et de Lily et prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour mettre Harry en sécurité. Rubeus, occupez-vous de lui et rejoignez-moi à l'adresse que je vais vous donnez.

Sans laisser à Hagrid le temps de réagir, Dumbledore poursuivit ses instructions :

- N'empreintez que les routes les plus sûres et les moyens de transports les moins voyants pour vous y rendre. N'utilisez pas le Magicobus, même si les transports moldus viennent à vous faire défaut. Soyez prudent. Je pense que vous m'aurez rejoint d'ici demain soir.

- Bien, professeur Dumbledore, acquiesça Hagrid en reniflant bruyamment et resserrant maladroitement son étreinte sur le petit corps.

- Severus, continua Dumbledore en se retournant vers lui, mieux vaut rentrer maintenant...

Sans véritablement écouter ses paroles, Severus opina lentement. Ses yeux noirs venaient de plonger dans ceux de l'enfant, grands ouverts à présent qu'il était calmé. Il glissa avec facilité dans les pensées du petit être et la scène horrible se rejoua devant lui, atroce et poignante. Lily...  
Et ses yeux verts...

Il fallu plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits à Severus pour réapparaître devant Dumbledore. Terré dans son refuge à Poudlard, il se laissa longuement aller à son déchirement. Les pensionnaires du château entendirent-ils les hurlements sinistres qui s'élevèrent alors des sous-sols ? Les manifestations de liesse suite à la disparition de Lord Voldemort pouvaient-elles couvrir en intensité ses lamentations solitaires ?  
Malgré le chaos qui avait fait place en lui, les instincts de la Bête ne reprirent pas le dessus. Sentiments trop humains que ceux de la peine et du remords...

Pourtant, lorsqu'il daigna enfin répondre aux sollicitations de Dumbledore, Severus ne savait pas s'il aurait la force d'écouter ce dernier sans que l'envie de lui sauter à la gorge ne le reprenne...  
En pénétrant dans le bureau arrondi, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se prit le visage entre les mains pour hurler encore et ne pas céder. Puis, quand il fut certain de pouvoir le faire sans risque, il releva la tête vers Dumbledore, debout devant lui.

- Je croyais... que vous alliez... la mettre... en sûreté...

- James et elle ont accordé leur confiance à quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas, répondit Dumbledore. Un peu comme vous, Severus. N'espériez-vous pas que Lord Voldemort l'épargnerait ?

Comment osait-il ? Répliquer que sa confiance n'allait plus à Voldemort depuis des mois mais bien à lui lui traversa l'esprit. Dumbledore en doutait-il véritablement ? Severus se tut pour dompter sa colère.

- Son fils a survécu, poursuivit Dumbledore.

Severus fit un petit mouvement de tête, comme s'il chassait une mouche exaspérante. Bien sûr ! Il n'était pas sans ignorer cette «précieuse» information. Le vieux sorcier avait-il pâti du Sortilège d'Amnésie destiné au demi-géant le soir du sauvetage de l'enfant ? Il continua néanmoins de se taire et de se maîtriser.

- Son fils a survécu, insista Dumbledore. Il a ses yeux, exactement les mêmes. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de Lily Evans ?

- ARRETEZ ! beugla Severus. Partie... Morte...

Que cherchait-il en s'obstinant à remuer ainsi le fer dans la plaie ?

- Serait-ce du remords, Severus ?

- Je voudrais... Je voudrais, moi, être mort...

Dumbledore ne le laissa pas méditer cette volonté irréalisable et répliqua avec froideur :

- Et en quoi cela servirait-il à qui que ce soit ? Si vous aimiez Lily Evans, si vous l'aimiez vraiment, la voie qui s'offre à vous est toute tracée.

- Que... Que voulez-vous dire ?

La seule voie qu'il ait jamais voulue suivre était condamnée depuis longtemps. Pouvoir redevenir aussi humain qu'elle. Être avec elle...

- Vous savez comment et pourquoi elle est morte. Faites en sorte que cela n'ait pas été vain. Aidez-moi à protéger le fils de Lily.

- Il n'a pas besoin de protection, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus là...

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, et un terrible danger menacera Harry Potter.

Une fois de plus, Severus lutta contre l'envie d'anéantir l'homme qui avait laissé Voldemort mettre fins aux jours des deux seuls êtres qu'il eu jamais aimé dans son existence. Mais ce soir, fort heureusement pour Dumbledore, à l'issue du bras de fer émotionnel qui se jouait en Severus, la peine prenait l'avantage sur la haine. Et après un autre long silence salutaire, il parla à nouveau :

- Très bien, très bien. Mais ne le dites jamais à personne, Dumbledore, jamais à personne ! Cela doit rester entre nous ! Jurez-le ! Je ne peux pas supporter... Surtout le fils de Potter... Je veux votre parole !

- Vous voulez ma parole, Severus, que je ne révélerai jamais ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous ? soupira Dumbledore en baissant les yeux sur le visage à la fois féroce et angoissé.

Chose très rare entre eux, le regard bleu et le noir communiquèrent alors, attestant de la sincérité des promesses faites.

- Si vous insistez, conclua Dumbledore à voix haute. _Je ne révélerai pas cela non plus..._

*******

_« Ne donnez pas le Baiser à ceux que vous aimez,  
Car leur Amour se flétrira peu à peu, puis vous les perdrez à jamais. »_

_La Chronique des Ombres_ (extrait du _Livre de Nod_ )

Fin de la Première Partie


End file.
